Junjou Realistic Aphrodisiacs 2
by sweetcat86
Summary: The continuing story of JRA. A few new characters, and the same problems...what will become of all the couples? What about Goda? Also...will the Hunassha act? Boys' Love and angst XD
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 68: Snag…

Mio snickered as he discussed the onsen incident for the nineteenth time. He kept true to the tale, but his audience wanted more. Mio sighed and said, "the truth is the truth…I cannot deny the fact that a lot of what happened that day was quick. Not a lot of thrills, but we made it alive."

Totio sat still as the audience left the pair of them alone. Mio slipped closer to him and said, "any word yet of Cassiro?"

Mio watch the emotions swirl on Totio's face…from sadness to blank staring…his answer was clear. Cassiro was not talking to anyone. Even Mio had no idea except Cassiro's mother was seriously thinking about moving to America. They both sighed as Totio stood and said, "Dance with me."

Totio gave Mio his hand as Mio took it. They went to the dance floor as they danced to a wild jam. Everyone in the club was dancing, drinking and having a good time… Mio kept away from the older men, but they turned to him and said, "Hay cutie, are you thirsty?"

Mio smirked and said, "No thanks, I prefer to drink water."

The men laughed as Totio pulled him away. Totio moaned and said, "This was a very bad idea… We should go."

Mio shoved Totio away and said, "I have been under house arrest since the incident at Noawz! I want some fun!"

Totio said, "Calm down…there is normal fun than this…madness. This club usually does not have this much…crap."

The bar tenders took out a beer keg and opened it. The buyers near the bar screamed, "FREE BEER!"

Mio flushed as Totio tried to drag him away. He slapped Totio's hand and said, "I want to play dirty once in a while…" His trek brought him to the beer as he was given a red cup. Mio gulped as he guzzled it down.

Another cup was replaced in Mio's hand as Mio smirked and guzzled this cup down. Another and another cup followed as Mio kept drinking down the beer…but his last drink felt funky…like something else was added… Mio smirked and flushed as he snickered and dropped his cup.

The men around the keg said, "Getting horny yet? We added a present to your cup since…you are hot."

Mio blinked and hiccupped, "what…horny? No…I feel…looser…" He swayed as he steadied on the bar. Mio found another beer and guzzled it down. He giggled at himself as he went to the dance floor.

The beer made him lose focus and…distance from Totio. Totio was dragged away as Mio kept dancing seductively. Mio spun three times when his eyes came attached to a high school senior…a very sexy man at the bar.

His night hush green eyes watched Mio with mild interest. His black hair was swept in a messy grace, but his mullet was braided down his chest. He wore a buttoned shirt that was open to show his lightly haired chest and nipple ring… His waist was consumed by a thick leather belt with a metal rat head on it and thick jeans covered his long limbs. The shoes on his feet were covered with track shoes with an expensive logo… The senior stood and went to Mio.

Mio swayed as the senior caught him from falling. His arms wrapped around the senior as he smelled the elder…the man smelt like thick pheromones or something… He kissed the senior's chin and said, "You're hot…"

The senior said, "And you are drunk. Common, we better get you home." He dragged Mio out of the club before the older men saw.

Mio stumbled as the senior allowed Mio drop to the snow covered parking lot. His face turned red as he gasped and shivered. He felt wrong… Mio shivered and panted as his body felt hotter…stranger…and eager…

The senior bent close to Mio and said, "Are you okay?"

Mio gulped and moaned. He twisted as he panted and groaned, "No…those guys…gave me something…"

The senior groaned and said, "maybe a drug…what are you feeling?"

Mio turned purple…he moaned deeply. His penis…he was feeling like he wanted to fuck something hard. He felt his little member harden in his tight pants…the feeling was a little painful as he gasped and twisted.

The senior sighed and said, "What a night…Razz is the name, and you need help—"

Mio turned to him and said, "My brother will kill me if he knew I was allowed into a club—"

Razz stiffened and said, "How old…are you?"

Mio moaned as he bent forward. He gasped, "fifteen…"

Razz groaned loudly and said, "Totio is dead! Look, you need to get to a hospital. That is the only way to end this easily."

Mio gasped and breathed, "Can you…help me?"

Razz blinked quickly and said, "You want me, a completely stranger, to help you come? Are you insane?"

Mio snickered as he moaned. He said, "Please…I cannot go home like this…help me."

Razz snarled and said, "I expect some kind of payment for this…god, I am insane to do this." He grabbed Mio and held him in bridal style.

Mio groaned and said, "My name is…Mio…"

Razz smirked and said, "Well…we are not strangers now." He went to his black jeep and skillfully opened the door with his foot. Razz sat Mio on the driver seat as he backed Mio backwards for more room. He spread Mio's legs apart as Razz smirked at the lump in Mio's pants.

Mio groaned and twisted. His face turned redder as he moaned, "be…slow…please…"

Razz smiled and said, "You are pretty far…let's make this good for you." He opened Mio's pants and licked Mio's member…as he closed the door.

Mio gasped and stiffened. This was…his first time being touched by a man…but even worse…a man he just met. Mio twisted and panted as Razz looked up.

Razz said, "Do you want me to continue?"

Mio groaned and felt his member pulse… He gasped, "I…need you…to continue…"

Razz smirked as he licked playfully around Mio's penis. His mouth slowly covered Mio's member as he sucked on it.

Mio shrieked and gripped the jeep's handles. His mouth hung open as he moaned deeply. The feeling of Razz's mouth and tongue on him…it was so wrong, and yet…he felt his body shiver in pleasure. Razz's mouth slowly sucked and roamed up and down Mio's member. Mio felt Razz's lips tease his foreskin…the blood rushed more into Mio's member as Mio gasped and gripped Razz's hair.

Razz licked and removed his mouth from Mio's member. He slowly removed Mio's hands and came to Mio's face…they stared at each other as they mouths slowly touched…

Like sparking a match for a fire, their mouths instantly roamed and sucked deeply. Razz laid down on Mio as Mio wrapped his arms around Razz. Mio lifted his legs to accept Razz closer to him as Razz rubbed his member closer to Mio's opening. Their arms tightened around each other as the heat and passion grew… Mio moaned as Razz groaned. They licked their lips and resumed kissing. Razz removed his obstruction to his member as he rubbed his slowly hardening member around Mio's opened pants…

Mio gasped and gripped Razz's shoulders as Razz slowly introduced his member into Mio's opening… His yelp was small compared to the exploding emotions under his skin. He gasped and groaned as they allowed the new change in pace take the effect. Mio groaned when Razz started to pump.

The change and the sensations…Mio felt his bottom never like this. He screamed but groaned just as deeply. His arms wrapped around Razz as Razz bent him into a better position. Mio licked all over Razz's face as Razz moaned and kept shoving into Mio. He gasped and moaned at every motion and the feelings…he felt strange with the drug but hotter by the second… Mio reclaimed Razz's mouth—

"ASSHOLE!" Totio screamed as he grabbed Razz and threw him out of the jeep.

Mio screamed when he came and his jizz sprayed over his shirt. He gasped for breath as he watched the two men slowly glare at each other.

Razz panted, "excuse me…I was busy…"

Totio was purple with rage as he said, "I hope you know that guy is fifteen!"

Razz smirked as he fixed his pants. He said, "I know. Mio told me."

Totio stiffened as he clenched his fists. He turned to Mio and said, "why did you allow this to happen? This…god…what happened to you?"

Mio groaned as he felt a little better, but his member pulsed in wanton sexual urges. He moaned, "I drank…something weird…"

Totio snarled at Razz, "what did you give him?"

Razz said, "Nothing, I saved the kid from those older bastards. Besides, if you were his guardian in there, shouldn't you have kept a closer eye on him than let him to get drunk?"

Mio moaned as he twisted to the side to the opened door. He coughed and started to hack out the contents of his stomach onto the ground.

Totio sighed and said, "Well…at least he is removing the drug from his system. As for you Razz, you can leave. I know this is not your vehicle."

Razz said, "I will go…after I check on the kid—"

Totio snarled, "Either you disappear or get forced by the cops, pick your pick!"

Mio shivered and groaned as he kept spitting up the beer and the snacks that he had earlier. He still felt sexual but his body shivered from the cold. Mio gulped and spat out the last bit of his stomach contents. He slowly looked up to two concerned faces as he said, "Thanks…Razz…"

Razz smiled gently and said, "Look me up sometime. I bet we will see each other again." He turned to Totio and said, "you owe me one too, asshole. I saved him, and he asked me to help him to relieve the drug. Nothing more…later."

Razz's walking away made Mio watch and moan. Mio wanted another kiss…more action…but was this the drug's fault? What about Juss? He moaned as Totio came close and looked at him.

Totio moaned and said, "he did penetrate you…damn it! We should go to the hospital."

Mio gulped and said, "No…let's just go to my place. I need to sleep it off…"

Totio sighed and took Mio into his arms. He slowly took Mio to the small gray car as Totio placed Mio in the back. Totio went to the front and drove off.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 69: Adults

Misaki paced the living room as Akihiko smoked. They were sleeping soundly when Misaki shivered and woke up. He felt something was wrong… Misaki quickly went through the apartment as he noticed Mio's bed was empty. His scream instantly woke Akihiko as Misaki turned to Akihiko with a desperate look. Akihiko moaned as he noticed the note…it said, _need a night out, and went with Totio. Later, Mio._

He grumbled, "Where? Who? Why? What? I am going to kill him…this is in the middle of his recouping from the accident on that mountain trip and he disappears with a…" Misaki clenched his fists and glared at Akihiko. He said, "I really cannot wait to hear his story! The kid is grounded for life!"

Akihiko smirked as he smoked gently. He said, "boys will be boys…I told you. You were smothering Mio, so he got a little rebellious. Most boys do…"

Misaki moaned and snarled, "That is not the point! Mio needs to rest! He had two weeks to heal, but that is not enough! He needs to relax…" He flushed when Akihiko crushed his cigarette and went to him.

Akihiko stoked Misaki's face and said, "You are so hot when you are maternal over Mio…yet…you were pretty bad earlier."

Misaki was blushing as his heart raced… He could not believe what he done… Misaki was tricked by Akihiko to take…an aphrodisiac. The little pill tasted like sherbet as Misaki felt nothing for a few hours…then hell broke loose. Misaki felt hot, needy, and shoved Akihiko onto their bed. He completely lost his mind as he licked, moaned, and carried on…as Akihiko kept up with Misaki's wild frenzy.

Akihiko kissed Misaki's neck and whispered, "Misaki…we might have to do that more often…we went on for four hours…you little brat."

Misaki gulped as he shivered. He opened his mouth to protest, but no words came out… Akihiko leaned close for a kiss—

WHOOMP, the door opened as Mio breathed, "hi…why are you guys awake?"

Misaki stiffened and spun around. He gasped and said, "what the fuck happened to you?"

Mio looked…sweaty, exhausted, and his coat was off to cover…his front. His eyes were slightly drugged looking as his face was lightly red. He said, "Nothing I cannot handle."

Akihiko snarled, "Answer Misaki, boy."

Mio slammed the door shut and allowed the coat to fall…his member was still a little hard…

Misaki yelled, "YOU! YOU BETTER…." He turned red with rage and finished, "WHERE? WHAT? WHO? WHY? You BETTER explain!"

Akihiko slowly backed away from Misaki as Mio snickered. Mio leaned against the wall and said, "I was with Totio, a friend, at a club…I cannot remember the name. I got drunk and drugged…while another man helped me get rid of some of the effects."

Misaki breathed very hard and said slowly, "friend…club…drugs…what? I could…no…too easy." His face calmed slowly as he said, "grounding you is worthless since you know how to escape easily…well, I got it. Give me your music supplies."

Mio smirked and said, "Done." He slowly walked to the stairs as Misaki blocked him.

Misaki growled, "Punishment is not a good thing! I want you to seriously think about the consequences you have faced. Now…I know. I will not allow you to go back to school next week."

That hit a mark…Mio's face turned cold as he snarled, "why? I need to get out of here! I need socialization! My friend could be leaving for America soon! And you want to ground me here for another week!"

Misaki smiled darkly and said, "Yes, I hired a tutor for you, and you will remain here for a week without all your gadgets. Until further notice, you are grounded."

Mio growled and shoved Misaki out of the way. He stormed to his room and removed all his gadgets to the balcony. After he was finished, he slammed the door hard.

Akihiko moaned and said, "Another week, are you trying to torture me? We have not had a moment's peace with this kid, and now this…"

Misaki turned to him and snarled, "The kid needs discipline! You allow him to do what he wants, and then he will learn nothing about his mistakes. I will make sure he learns right from wrong…this week will be very educational for all of us."

Akihiko took out another cigarette and lit it. He inhaled and exhaled twice before saying, "Mio…is nothing like me. Please do not compare him to me."

Misaki stiffened when he did wonder that sometimes… Akihiko and Mio had the same emotionless glare and almost looked like each other; but attitudes, reactions, and temper…totally different levels from each of the Usami brothers.

Akihiko smirked as he said, "how about we send Mio away for a week as a punishment and a reprieve on us?"

Misaki stiffened and said, "what will he learn from that? That we misplace him when he is bad! Common Akihiko, he is staying here."

Akihiko inhaled and said, "He needs a break; we all do. Mio's behavior, unproductive as it is, needs a new environment and new people to allow some breathing room. Just a week, he will not have his gadgets like your punishment first detailed. But…he could use a week off." He smirked as Misaki seriously thought about it. Akihiko finished, "may I suggest two people?"

Misaki nodded as Akihiko said, "Hiroki or Haruhiko, you can chose."

Akihiko sat down on the couch as he took out his cell phone. Misaki took it as he paced and looked at Mio's bedroom door.

Misaki mumbled, "Maybe we should ask him where he wants to go…"

Akihiko snickered and exhaled, "you can handle that decision, besides, call one. If one is busy, then call the other."

Misaki looked at Akihiko and said, "Hiroki…er…Professor Kamijo is planning his wedding. Also Haruhiko…I am not sure about him."

Akihiko said, "It is his turn to take Mio for a few days…call my brother."

Misaki opened the phone and looked at the numbers. He actually found Haruhiko's number… Misaki looked at Akihiko as Akihiko shrugged and said, "just in case…I really do not like the number in there but…call the bastard, alright." Akihiko resumed his smoking in silence.

The number was right beside Hiroki's…it surprised Misaki to see it, but he also imaged it being here just in case…of what? He dialed the number as he imaged the scenarios why Akihiko would have his older brother's number on his cell phone.

"Hello?" Haruhiko said sounding both sleepy and shocked.

"Sorry to bother you, Haruhiko-san, but I need to speak to you for a few minutes." Misaki said.

Misaki heard Haruhiko restrain a small breath and rustling. Haruhiko opened and closed a door as he said, "Are you alright? Why are you calling on Akihiko's phone?"

He smirked and said, "I am fine, and Akihiko is letting me borrow his phone to talk to you. Besides…this is not about me why I called you for."

Haruhiko said, "Well then, why are you calling me…at five in the morning."

Misaki said, "Well…Mio got into some trouble—"

Haruhiko held his breath and slowly said, "What happened now?"

Misaki explained, "I only wanted Mio to take it easy…so I asked the school for him to have a few weeks off. Mio took the first week easy, but today…he went to a club and had drugs."

Haruhiko sighed and breathed for a few minutes. He slowly said, "And you want me to take him in and allow him to have a break from you two? Is that correct?"

Misaki said, "Yes…is that a problem?"

Haruhiko moaned and said, "Yes because…I still live at the main house. I am…right now…with my boyfriend. Mio could not stay at the main house hold, and my boyfriend…I am not sure if he would like Mio here."

Misaki moaned and said, "Can I talk to your boyfriend?"

Haruhiko stopped breathing for a full ten seconds before saying, "you…want to talk…to Benedict?"

Misaki rolled his eyes and said, "Yes, put him on."

Haruhiko said, "Benedict, it's for you."

Misaki listened as Benedict answered, "hello?"

Benedict said, "I heard most of the conversation while Haruhiko was talking to you. So, you have a rambunctious teen and need a break…what do I get out of my charity?"

Misaki snarled, "What happened to kindness towards family?"

Benedict snickered and said, "Mio is not my family; he is Haruhiko's family. Also, if he stays here, I have another teen mouth to feed. Teens are bottomless pits, so I expect some kind of…no Haruhiko. I do not want your money. I want something from this guy since he is dumping the teen for…how long?"

Misaki said, "A week."

Benedict snarled loudly as he said, "what do you have to offer?"

Misaki opened and closed his mouth. He had little to offer…money was not his strong suit. His banking account was small compared to the Usami's family fortune. He could…well…what? He said, "I am still in college and have little to offer…what do you have in mind?"

Benedict snickered and said, "Well…I have heard rumors in the financial department in Marukawa that they need a new intern to free up the uppers with useless little jobs. You could work for them…and help them out as payment for this little week vacation of yours."

Misaki blushed as he turned from Akihiko. He was slowly nearing the end of his college degree and needing experience…an internship at Marukawa? Also financial department…how did Benedict know…? He said, "How did you know about my degree in economics?"

Benedict snickered and said, "Haruhiko told me, and I have a friend in your class. Relax, I am not stalking you."

Misaki giggled weakly and said, "there is a catch…this is huge…why are you helping me?"

Benedict said, "I am only asking you to apply yourself, but you can decline. If you do…I expect some kind of…gift for this week of service from me."

Misaki said, "I will look into the Marukawa internship, and…thanks."

Benedict snickered and said, "No problem, so…when is the kid coming?"

Misaki turned to the door and stiffened. Mio was staring at him and said, "What is going on?" Misaki said, "Do you want to talk to him?"

Mio slowly came down the stairs as he took the cell phone. He said, "Hello? Yes…really?" His glare was firm with Misaki as he said, "yeah…today? No problem." He slammed the phone closed and set it on the coffee table. Mio stormed to his room.

Misaki called, "this could benefit both of us…"

Mio spun around and snarled, "You two just want to have sex without me here! You assholes! If you do not want me here, then find me a fucking foster home!" Again, SLAM as Mio disappeared into his room.

Misaki stood there as he said, "I wish I could understand him…he seems so distant from me."

Akihiko crushed the cigarette and took Misaki into his arms. He said, "Mio is fifteen and wild…do you remember what it is like to be fifteen? Yearning for freedom and powers that only given to older generations… He needs space." His hands rubbed Misaki's body as he said, "also…did I hear about you thinking about getting an internship at Marukawa?"

Misaki blushed and breathed a moan when Akihiko's hands rubbed his covered skin…no matter how much cloth was over his skin…Akihiko's touch was no stranger to Misaki's desire and sexual urges. He grumbled, "Benedict…told…me…"

Akihiko moaned as his hands roamed up and down Misaki's clothed chest. He whispered and licked Misaki's ear, "interns have little time for themselves and are not paid…I hope you know that."

Misaki gasped and turned to wrap his arms around Akihiko's neck. He breathed, "I…need the experience…"

Akihiko smirked and said, "I can pay for you to stay here…you do not need a job."

Misaki groaned as he rubbed his mouth against Akihiko's. They rubbed and licked each other's mouths gently. Akihiko pressed in for more as Misaki moaned and allowed the pressure against his mouth. Misaki wrapped Akihiko closer as Akihiko rubbed his lover closer to him. They rubbed each other for a few minutes as Akihiko said, "why…do you want a job for? I am plenty rich for us to live comfortably…"

Akihiko's face…Misaki looked at him. Akihiko's long face, purplish-blue eyes and thick gray hair…he was so beautiful and knew how to make Misaki's heart skip a beat and race at the same time. He said, "I cannot sit still…I need to work."

Akihiko smiled and said, "I need you for your inspiration would keep you busy for quite awhile…" He snickered as Misaki turned purple and shivered as Akihiko's touch. Akihiko gripped and rubbed Misaki's bottom.

Misaki groaned and said, "I need to! Please…do not stop me…"

Akihiko lifted Misaki's face to his and said, "I can't stop you…you one man hurricane…" Their lips came together as they rubbed their lips gently against each other. They wrapped into another tight embrace as they sighed into each other. Akihiko pressed harder as Misaki wrapped himself tightly to accept all of Akihiko's advances…

BAM, that noise made them stop and Misaki shivered as Misaki turned to the balcony. Mio dropped his bag, already filled with his essentials, as he grabbed the bag and went down the stairs.

Akihiko and Misaki parted as Misaki said, "You do not have to leave yet."

Mio snarled, "Go ahead and fuck each other. Now, you will have all the time in the world to do it."

Akihiko snarled, "Do not talk to Misaki that way."

Mio dropped his bag and spun to Akihiko. He said, "You are the one to talk…Mr. Let-Him-Decide-The-Sex-Game! Do you have any backbone? Misaki…also you just let Akihiko run you over with sexual prowess. Where the fuck is your backbone?"

Akihiko yelled, "That is enough Allens-san!"

Mio said, "One more thing…I really believe that Goda right about you two. You will part…sooner than later." He took his bag, opened the door and slammed it hard.

Akihiko fumed as he snarled, "Goda…was a huge mistake! That bastard…"

Misaki stood there, stunned and somber, as he slowly went to the couch and sat down. He said, "I do not believe in that hypothesis about us…"

Akihiko sighed and turned to Misaki. He slowly joined him on the couch as their hands entwined. Akihiko said, "I agree. We have a crazy past, but…our hearts can see past that. Right?"

Misaki turned to Akihiko as he said, "we have done some talking…some different styles of love making and…allowed a teenager to invade our love. But…"

Akihiko said, "But what? What do you doubt, Misaki?"

Misaki said, "our future is so fogged…what if…why are you laughing?"

Akihiko laughed with a huge smile on his face. He leaned close to Misaki and gently kissed his face. His voice was calm and passionate as he said, "The future is always scary…but we will face it together…as long as you want me."

Misaki moaned, "I want you…"

Akihiko smirked darkly and said, "code word accepted and third love making session…in order!" He pulled Misaki into his arms and dragged him into their bedroom. But this time…Misaki welcomed Akihiko into their passionate embrace.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 70: Connection

Benedict counted in his head as Haruhiko snuggled close to him. He had a faint idea Mio would not wait to come to his apartment…but did the kid know—

Haruhiko's cell phone rang again as he took it and answered, "Hello? Mio…yes…here is his address."

Benedict stood still as Haruhiko hung up and said, "he is coming…I hope you do not mind."

Haruhiko looked stale, but his eyes…for once, he looked slightly emotional. His brown eyes begged and feared this kid coming…

Benedict sighed and said, "I suppose I can babysit, but you owe me too! Three dates!"

Haruhiko smiled and hugged Benedict close. He whispered close to Benedict's lips, "I can stay here with you while Mio stays…what do you say?"

Benedict gulped and nodded. They rubbed their lips gently as they smiled at each other. Since they had that little talk…Benedict felt a little better and closer to Haruhiko.

Same for Haruhiko…Benedict found out a little about Haruhiko's mother, their current family situations, and the reasons why the Usami brothers fight…but Mio. Mio was hardly covered in their conversations, but Haruhiko would either look the other way or breathe more quietly. Benedict expected the newest Usami intrusion made some waves…but the way Haruhiko acted made Benedict curious. What better way to understand the issue than having him in his apartment?

Benedict snickered at Haruhiko's intense stare. They kissed again as Haruhiko gently shoved him to the wall and spread Benedict's legs apart. Benedict gasped and gripped Haruhiko tightly as their emotions stirred together. They moaned as their lips gently reunited. Their bodies mocked sex, but their hearts fluttered and sped up to the regular sexual urges. Haruhiko's hands roamed up and down Benedict's sides as Benedict ravaged Haruhiko's mouth for more…

Knock, knock, knock, brought both men to reality as Haruhiko parted from Benedict. Haruhiko fixed his buttoned top as he went to the door. He opened it as Mio came in…the kid was covered in tears and embraced his older brother tightly.

Haruhiko stiffened for a few seconds, but he slowly embraced Mio. Mio sobbed hard as he tossed his bag into the apartment. Haruhiko backed into the apartment as he closed the door and led Mio to the couch. Mio clung to Haruhiko as he kept weeping.

Benedict could get a slight picture of Mio now…the confused, pained, and pushed around teen… He felt Mio's pain as well. Being in some many foster families, but Benedict always found compassion and love somewhere. Maybe Mio staying here was a good thing for the kid… Benedict could teach him a few things about strength for self and others when the heart breaks. He sighed and went to the kitchen to set a kettle of tea on.

Haruhiko turned to him and nodded. Benedict smirked as he took out three cups. Haruhiko cuddled Mio close to him as the teen kept sobbing. These were not faking or fighting tears…Benedict shed a few tears like this as well. These were tears of a breaking heart and confusion beyond all compare…poor kid.

Benedict watched the brotherly scene. Haruhiko cooed sweet words as Mio hid his face under Haruhiko's chin. They looked…like they knew each other for years. Benedict would have never suspected them only to know each other for a few months if he saw them like this. Haruhiko looked so calm but confused…even though his face showed little difference, but Benedict knew Haruhiko was feeling this way. Benedict knew quite a lot about Haruhiko now with their relationship developing and growing… He smirked as the tea kettle whistled.

He took the tea kettle off as he poured the tea into the cups. Benedict came over as he set the cups on the coffee table. He sat on the rug as he sipped the tea gently. Mio slowly calmed down and turned to the tea; he took his cup and stared at the coffee table.

Mio whimpered, "That's…a gemstone, right?"

Benedict smirked and nodded. He said, "Yep, its one huge piece…durmortierite."

Mio sniffed and slowly parted from Haruhiko. He said, "Sorry…"

Benedict could not help but like the kid already… He said, "no problem, so…tell us what happened."

Mio sighed and said, "I went to a club with my friend…" He placed the cup back onto the coffee table.

Benedict watched Haruhiko…he prayed for some kind of response for humor's sake. Haruhiko stiffened slightly, but his face remained still.

Mio continued, as his face turned to the floor, and said, "the club required attendees to be eighteen…so my friend made a fake id for me."

Benedict watched Haruhiko slowly breathe… He smirked as Mio continued, "I got some free beer and…one was drugged."

Haruhiko's face…it no longer kept a calm complexion. His eyes narrowed dangerously and turned to Mio's downturned face that turned to Haruhiko's face. Mio finished, "I met a man and had sex with him to remove the drug from my system."

Benedict held his laughter by biting his lips and staring at the Usami brothers. Haruhiko's face…was one of those priceless moments…blank from emotion then filling with slow rage. Mio looked firm and ready to defend himself. They stared at each other until Benedict said, "did you have fun?"

Mio stiffened and blushed as he turned to Benedict. He opened and closed his mouth as the words did not come out.

Haruhiko stood and paced. He took deep breaths and slowly said, "A club, drugs, sex, and you came here…what the hell…do I do next?"

Benedict snickered and said, "Yell, I dare you. I want to see you pissed off."

Haruhiko glared at Benedict and snarled, "this is serious…Mio…what were you thinking?" His face turned to his brother next.

Mio crossed his arms as he glared at Haruhiko and said, "I needed space and freedom…Misaki was drive me insane! He would always come to 'aid' me with anything! Sure, for a few days I was sore…some kindness was not bad. But he overdid the watching, asking, cutting my food to tiny bits, and not letting me cook or clean. I was bored out of my mind! So…I had my friend take me out."

Benedict stood and said, "good day fellas, I need to get to work. So, Mio you are on your own for a most of the day. Two rules, okay?"

Mio turned to Benedict as Benedict said, "no strippers and order enough food for three. Deal?" Mio smirked as he nodded.

Benedict walked away as he got dressed. He turned when Haruhiko came to the bedroom and slammed the door shut.

Haruhiko panted as he tried to say something. His mouth opened and closed as he clenched his fists and stiffened.

Benedict snickered and said, "You will make a great parent someday."

Haruhiko growled, "are you UNFAZED by this….this…idiopathic teenager?"

Benedict laughed hard as he put on his pants and started to put on a loose buttoned up shirt. He said after a few minutes, "You…do not get it…do you? You must have been the perfect child…I should have known."

Haruhiko released his fists and said, "I never made waves…it was expected of me to be the best son…the eldest…"

Benedict yawned and said, "No wonder you are dating me. You were bored to death by your calm surroundings and needed some action."

Haruhiko smirked and said, "This does not hide the fact that Mio is a teenaged delinquent."

Benedict left five buttons undone as he started to put on his various necklaces and Haruhiko's present to him… He smiled as the gemstone set against his heart. Benedict said, "Mio is not a teenaged delinquent; look at the way he cried…he is confused by his rash actions. He is…a reactor teenager. His actions are usually planned and thought out…last night was too fast for him. Please be nice to him. Teens like him are on the brink of turning bad if pushed, or they just wanted a thrill ride to get a hint of the dangers of the real world. That is why I joke with him. I was like that…young and stupid…also I got into some trouble. But…compassion is a gift easily given when you see the heart of the trouble. Be nice and talk to him." He went to Haruhiko and rubbed his lips over Haruhiko's.

Haruhiko sighed and said, "I do not know what to say."

Benedict snickered and said, "Be honest…and say what you said to me. Mio seems…very hurt. He needs a healthy, stable and kind brother right now. Be that man, Haru. I will be there to be comic relief, but I cannot intervene unless you want me to."

Haruhiko said, "Before you go, please say something to him…anything. I will finish from there."

Benedict smiled and hugged Haruhiko. He said, "This kid makes you nervous? Interesting notion…"

Haruhiko sighed as he hugged Benedict back. He said, "Mio…the more I see of him…the more I am confused and respect the teen… I really do not know what to do with him."

They kissed one more time as Benedict said, "watch and learn, my lover boy."

Benedict led as Haruhiko followed. He turned to Mio as Mio sipped the tea and got a little cozier. Benedict said, "Mio, we need a quick chat."

Mio groaned and turned to Benedict. He said, "You said plenty by walking away…go to work already."

Benedict smirked and took out his phone. He called Aikawa and said, "Can I have the day off? Yes…family emergency."

Mio's purplish blue eyes enlarged at the change as Benedict smiled and said, "Thanks…I asked Misaki. He might be in later, and see you tomorrow… Aikawa?"

Benedict's faced flushed as he said, "the book…already sold its first million! It's only been out for…wow. Thank you, no…I am looking at one of the coauthors right now. Yes…thanks." He closed the phone and said with a gentle smile, "Tanko's stories are selling very well. Also…a few reviewers have requested for more of your story."

Mio flushed and rubbed his tea cup. He mumbled, "I…really did not say anything special…why do others want to know more about me?"

Benedict crossed his arms and said, "We need to get to the point and find a reasonable ground for all of us to agree on. So, may I ask you a few questions?"

Mio blinked and nodded as he sipped on his tea.

Benedict said, "When did you start acting like this current situation? Ignore the onsen accident, the babying Misaki, and the last night's escapade. Explain how you developed into the teen you are now."

Mio grimaced and said, "Are you a therapist or something?"

Benedict chuckled and said, "Answer the question and I will explain later, deal?"

Mio set down his tea cup and move his legs into Indian style. He looked into Benedict's eyes and said, "I was always like this…reactive. I live for my friends. Since I always made friends that either have problems like me or find me during my worst times…I would give my all to help them. Also, I was always taught to help others since helping others will always come back as a boomerang… 'Kindness returns when you least expect it,' my mother always says to me. So…I believe my purpose in life is to help others and be a friend to all."

Benedict stared at Mio…for a full three minutes, silence filled the room. What could he say…he did not expect that. Benedict expected Mio to be an arrogant, confused, and lonely kid…but this? He took a few deep breaths and said, "Mio, do you understand the reasons for everyone's different reactions towards your behavior?"

Mio blinked and nodded. He said, "Everyone tries so hard to understand me…they call me reckless, silly, and a teenaged delinquent. But I am not! Well…not usually." He licked his lips and continued, "I just…bond with people naturally and quickly. I cannot help but connect with others. Since I enjoy my friends and making many others, I keep their secrets and protect them…also I ask the same from them. They help me when I need them; of course…as a teenager, I am limited to give them my help. But I want more…that is why I over do my ambition, aid, and zealous passion for being a homosexual. I am not afraid of whom I am, and I know what I want to do with my life."

Benedict gulped…yet again. He did not expect that reaction; but Mio was willing to speak…his eyes. Mio looked determined to get one person to understand him… Benedict said, "Tell me ten things about you that you want me to understand about you. Then, I want you to pick the top three. Go."

Mio grimaced again as he sat up. He said, "ten things…well, I am a homosexual, enjoys physical activities, adores the snow, seen pain of homosexuality but refuses to stop being one, loves to sing, enjoys having various jobs, has many friends, keeps a survival bag for every situation, wants dearly to be loved by a new man, and…wants a puppy."

Benedict snickered at the last part as Mio continued, "the top three… Well, I would say I am a homosexual, keeps a survival bag, and loves to sing…" Mio blushed at admitting the last part.

Mio smiled and said, "Can I ask you a question?"

Benedict nodded as Mio said, "Why are you asking these questions?"

He snickered as Benedict said simply, "to understand you, also…like you. I was a reactive teen, even to this day…certain things and people make me react in different ways that people question my motives. So…I thought this Q&A would help both of us to understand the teen prodigy before us."

Mio turned red and smirked weakly. He said, "Prodigy…please…me?"

Benedict snickered as he turned to Haruhiko…as expected; Haruhiko was in shock as his emotionless face tried to make some kind of face…blank. He said, "not many men have made the Usamis this confused, anxious and…excited before. Correct, Haruhiko?"

Haruhiko blinked and turned to Benedict. He slowly said, "You surprise me a lot too…some days."

Benedict and Mio snickered at Haruhiko as Haruhiko smiled. He admitted, "I only knew about this method of asking questions from my foster father…he would never scold or punish…he asked why."

Mio blinked when Benedict turned to him. Benedict said, "Misaki asked me to punish you, but I think otherwise. Do you want to return to school this week?"

Benedict blinked quickly when Mio raced to him and slammed him onto the ground. He gasped and breathed, "Damn…I take that as a yes…"

Mio looked at Benedict as he said, "can I have today off though…I need to do something at N G Productions."

Benedict blinked and said, "The music station? Why?"

Mio flushed and said, "I…am a song writer for a new song a group of singers there. Sakano-san told me that I can take all the time off I need; but I want to sing this song…it means a lot to me. Please…can I go?"

Benedict laid back and said, "who said I was stopping you? Also…if I let you go. Will you let me come to watch you?"

Mio turned red and hugged Benedict. He shrieked, "of course you can come! Haruhiko can too!"

Benedict laughed as he said, "If he can…" He turned to Haruhiko, who was on the phone and said, "I need a personal day off…yes, a family emergency. No…my father is fine. Thank you." Haruhiko hung up as he smirked at Benedict.

Benedict said, "We need a good breakfast then to N G Productions!"

Mio shrieked in delight and said, "Haruhiko, you better not break up with Benedict! He is so cool!"

Haruhiko smiled at Benedict and said, "I do not plan to…I love him."

Benedict blushed as he said, "can you get him off of me?"

Haruhiko snickered as he removed Mio from Benedict.

Mio clapped his knuckles and squealed when he jumped Haruhiko and hugged him. He sighed and said, "I am so glad I came now! YES! I am going to sing!"

Haruhiko said, "What a range of emotions? One minute sobbing then to raging then exploding happiness…"

Benedict and Mio laughed. He stood as Benedict said, "Have you forgotten what it like to be a teenager? A wide range of emotions is expected for all the hormones coursing in Mio's body right now…also the current situations that he have seen. I am not surprised by his reactions."

Mio released Haruhiko and turned to Benedict…such a sweet smile was on his face. He said, "wow…I thought I was the only one who could read other people…you are good."

Benedict snickered and said, "I am only seeing the tip of the gigantic Mio iceberg, so do not think I understand you completely. I just understand…a little."

Mio chuckled and said, "Well…yeah, you are right. But…I want to show you more! My song…" His smile slowly disappeared as he admitted, "its not happy like my songs in November…"

Benedict said, "I will listen, either way."

Mio turned purple as he hugged Benedict again and thudded to the ground again. He squealed, "you are not cool…you are AWESOME!"

Benedict moaned, "You are so…teen."

They laughed as Haruhiko giggled with them.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 71: Monster

Benedict walked through N G Productions as Sakano-san came to them. The president gave Benedict the felling of 'pushover,' but…Sakano-san also had an aura of admiration for Mio.

Mio smiled at Sakano-san and said, "So…you are Sakano-san?"

Sakano-san nodded as he said, "Come this way, Nittle Grasper and Bad Luck are waiting for you."

Mio turned purple as he said, "both…groups…listening to me…?"

Sakano stiffened as he said, "are you ready or need more time?"

Mio took a few deep breaths and said, "Can these men join me?"

Sakano looked to and from both Benedict and Haruhiko. He said, "Are they your…friends?"

Mio snickered and said, "Brother and his boyfriend, but that is not important. I…need a few minutes. What studio?"

Sakano nodded and said, "On the second floor, studio eight. I will tell the others that you need a few minutes." He bowed and went to the elevator as the elevator doors closed.

Mio panted for a few seconds and moaned, "Both! Nittle Grasper and Bad Luck! In the same room…damn! I am not ready for this!"

Haruhiko said, "Let me talk to them. We can—"

Benedict said, "Who was jumping up and down in my apartment about singing?"

Mio moaned, "Me."

Benedict continued, "also, who was glomping me for coming here when I could be enjoying my day off with other activities?"

Mio groaned and said, "ME! But…these bands are professional singers! Why are they here…"

Benedict said, "You wowed them in November, and…you deserve this."

Mio turned red as he breathed, "You…think so?"

Benedict nodded and said, "Sing and show us your voice… I really enjoyed your songs in November. Common, wow me again."

Mio smiled and said, "I am nervous…but ready. Please…stay in the room with me."

Haruhiko said, "We will be there." He wrapped an arm around Benedict as Benedict leaned close to Haruhiko.

Mio went to them as he offered both hands…Haruhiko and Benedict took them as they went to the elevator.

Benedict clicked the second floor button as Mio shivered slightly and tried to breathe calmly. He rubbed Mio's hand as they entered the elevator…a few minutes later; they stood before the oak door of studio eight.

Mio held his breath and gulped hard. He exhaled as he released Haruhiko's and Benedict's hands. His hand, shakily, opened the door.

Benedict could see why the kid was shaken…six major Japanese singers sat with Sakano-san in front of a window to the recording station… Benedict turned to Mio. His eyes enlarged.

Mio looked a little more confident, and bowed to the bands. He said, "thank you for coming today."

Shuichi snickered and said, "I cannot WAIT to hear this song! I bet it's just as amazing as the songs you had in November."

Mio rose as he said, "This is a sad song…just to warn you." He slowly entered the recording station as Benedict and Haruhiko entered. Haruhiko closed the door as they found a spot to sit in the back.

Benedict watched as Mio slowly put the headset and nodded at Sakano-san. Sakano rose and said through the intercom, "are you ready?"

Mio said through the microphone, "Yes…begin recording."

Sakano nodded as he clicked the recording button as Mio hummed a few bars. Mio took a breath as he said, "Monster by Mio Izumi Allens with intertext by Jeffrey Jerome Cohen."

Benedict blinked as he thought _a researched song? Interesting…_

Mio gave a low moan as he sang:

"Why does love have to be fearful?

Why are my choices misunderstood?

I am a homosexual,

Proud and strong as a man in love with other men…

But I am compared to a monster…

What makes a monster?

I came to find these Cohen's truths as an answer…

The first thesis is that the monster is a cultural movement of change…

Indeed, homosexuality is a change…

But not a current one,

Men and women have chosen the proverbial closet to save their hearts…

But now the closets have been opened.

The world fears it so and begs for the closing of the doors…

We shall not be denied the pleasures of life.

Homosexuals are not monsters…

But why are we compared to them…

I will continue my story…

I have loved a man,

My first but a deep and truer love than any ancient lovers in the past,

We loved, touched and been together,

I loved him so…

But he chose death…

But why?

Why did he leave me behind…

I promised the world and my love will always remain with him…

Monster…I heard that word at his funeral.

"You're the monster that killed my son," His mother tells me…

I cringe at the thought and find this next noble truth…

What is a monster?

The second thesis is that the monster finds freedom…

Freedom…

Yes, love is an escape from reality…

Freedom.

Yes, we hide in the shadows for our love is not accepted…

My lover escaped by death…

But I remain…

How will I escape this pain?

Why does love have to be fearful?

Why are my choices misunderstood?

I am a homosexual,

Proud and strong as a man in love with other men…

But I am compared to a monster…

What makes a monster?

I came to find these Cohen's truths as an answer…

The third thesis is that the monster is difficult to classify into a group…

I see this perfectly for me and others…

We are like so many heterosexuals,

We shop, live and breathe like all the other people in the world…

Why is this sexuality so feared…

Tell me…why?

Why does love have to be fearful?

Why are my choices misunderstood?

I am a homosexual,

Proud and strong as a man in love with other men…

But I am compared to a monster…

What makes a monster?

I came to find these Cohen's truths as an answer…

The fourth truth…the monster dwells at the gates of diversity…

Yes, we have to face anger and dismay for our choices…

Why does my love make me a monster?

I beg for an answer!

I am no different than my friends…

I loved a man…why does that make me a monster?

Why does love have to be fearful?

Why are my choices misunderstood?

I am a homosexual,

Proud and strong as a man in love with other men…

But I am compared to a monster…

What makes a monster?

I came to find these Cohen's truths as an answer…

The fifth thesis is when the monster stands on the borders of reality…

Where the line of reality and fantasy are crossed…

Homosexuality is met there.

Men and women find hope and promise into each other's eyes…

We cross the border of heterosexuality to find our hearts…

We ignore reality for happiness and love…

But why…why are we called monsters?

Why does love have to be fearful?

Why are my choices misunderstood?

I am a homosexual,

Proud and strong as a man in love with other men…

But I am compared to a monster…

What makes a monster?

I came to find these Cohen's truths as an answer…

The sixth noble monster truth is that a monster stands as a desire…

A deep, seeded desire that people all have.

We all have homosexual and heterosexual tendencies…

But how we choose our partners…

Makes us monsters…

Homosexuality is a cursed desire,

By the stereotypes of lacking enough opposite sex partners,

It is not true!

Why am I and my fellow homosexuals called monsters by following our hearts?

Why does love have to be fearful?

Why are my choices misunderstood?

I am a homosexual,

Proud and strong as a man in love with other men…

But I am compared to a monster…

What makes a monster?

I came to find these Cohen's truths as an answer…

The final and seventh truth; the monster is taught more than the norms…

I have seen a love…

Felt love…

And I have heard my love die before my very ears…

I have learned that I became a monster for loving the same sex…

But I rather be a monster than a blind fool.

Being homosexual is a joy that I endure,

Even with the criticism and fear…

The verbal blows are just thrown off by my shield.

For I have grown under the shield of being a monster…

For I am not alone…

There are many like me,

Afraid to be honest and hide in the shadows…

Even death seems the only way to save their troubled souls,

Do not despair my fellow homosexuals,

For I will not hide in the shadows no longer…

For I am a monster.

I will stand proudly to scream,

"I AM A HOMOSEXUAL!"

I will continue this path of loneness and despair…

For heterosexuality will never give me the pleasure I want…

I want men.

I yearn for men.

I love men…

So I accept being called a monster…

For I am a homosexual monster…."

For a few minutes, no one moved or said a word…as the recording listened to Mio's breathing. Benedict stared, unblinking, at the teen that he thought he could figure out…wrong again. Mio…was something to be watched and listened to…what a voice…what passion…every word…wow…it stuck a cord even though Benedict never been homosexual until he met Haruhiko… There were deep emotions that Mio sung…very deep.

Sakano-san slowly stood and clicked the recording off. He gulped and clicked the intercom, "come…in here, please."

Mio took the headset as he came to the other room. He said, "What is wrong? Was the song…"

Sakano shook his head and said, "No…it was beautiful and somber…amazing and so much more than anything I ever heard…"

Shuichi, the perpetual happiness man, sat stunned as he sighed. He said, "Wow…that strikes a chord in my heart…"

Ryuichi nodded and said, "Even Kumagoro felt the emotions…wow" He stroked his pink bunny as he looked at his bandmates.

Tohma blinked and slowly looked away; Noriko blinked a few times as she switched the emotions on her face from social smile to concerned look. Hiro and Suguru shared the same look of emotionless respect.

Mio sighed and said, "If the lyrics are too somber—"

Everyone in both bands said, "No…the words…need to stay the same."

Sakano nodded and said, "I agree. The words…might get some legal issues with copyright, but I can handle it if you wish to pursue this song further."

Mio nodded and said, "yes I do…also…I hope the band you choose for this song will not make it a happy song. I meant it…to be somber."

Sakano gently rubbed Mio's shoulder and said, "Do not worry…but I made an agreement with the bands. You will be choosing from either Bad Luck's or Nittle Grasper's version of the song for the public."

Mio turned red as he stammered, "you…want me to…choose?"

Sakano smiled gently and said, "Yes, this is your song. I suppose both bands are getting ideas for the song, yet?"

Shuichi nodded as he said, "a few…I need more time and the lyrics."

Ryuichi smirked as he said, "I have a few great ideas too! But Allens-chan, can I ask you a favor?"

Mio turned slowly to Ryuichi as Ryuichi said, "can Shuichi and I make a third recording with both bands?"

Both bands turned to Ryuichi as Ryuichi said, "I like singing with Shuichi, so this song can be a conjoined song from the pair of us. As long as you agree…Allens-chan."

Mio's flushed face slowly disappeared as he smiled. He said, "I really do not want to force anyone into that…"

Shuichi shook his head and said, "It's fine, besides…my band is making a new CD. We could use a few songs from Nittle Grasper to finalize the CD."

Hiro snickered as Suguru said, "sure, why not? We have done everything else in this business."

Sakano smirked as he said, "Are we in agreement?" He held out his hand as Mio shook it.

The bands stood and left as Sakano followed them to the hallway.

Mio slowly turned to Benedict and Haruhiko. They smiled at him as Mio smirked back. Mio said, "Deep stuff, huh?"

"You never cease to amaze me…" Haruhiko admitted.

Benedict nodded and said, "I agree…"

Mio blushed again and said, "Was it that amazing? I was…very emotional…just days after Adam died when I wrote that… I…wanted answers to the pain I felt…"

Benedict stood and went to Mio. He tried to say something, but instead…he held Mio into his embrace. Mio sighed and hugged Benedict back. They held each other close as Haruhiko hugged them both.

Sakano came back in and said, "Allens-san…sorry to intrude, but to finalize the paperwork. I need your guardian's signature."

They parted as Haruhiko said, "can I sign for Mio? I am his brother."

Benedict watched as Mio smirked shyly at Haruhiko's declaration.

Sakano shook his head and said, "I need Usami-san's signature since he is the registered guardian of this child—"

"What about…Mio's father signed the forms?" Haruhiko asked as both Benedict and Mio stared at Haruhiko.

Sakano opened and closed his mouth. He said, "Possibly…as long as the father acknowledges Mio as his child. I believe that would be legal…legal enough for Allens-san to sign the acknowledgements for selling his song to us."

Haruhiko stepped out as he grabbed his phone…

Benedict and Mio turned to each other. They gave their farewells to Sakano as they went after Haruhiko. Benedict had a feeling this was not going to go well… They came to Haruhiko into a waiting room down the hall as Haruhiko closed the phone and looked at them.

Mio barely breathed as Haruhiko said, "Father is coming here…to talk to you about the song."

Benedict stiffened as he turned to Mio. Mio turned pink to red to purple as he gasped, "Fuyuhiko…is coming here?"

Haruhiko nodded as he said, "I told him this meant a lot to you…"

Benedict crossed his arms and snarled, "Watch this go down the tubes! That…" He stiffened more when he saw Fuyuhiko come into the room.

Fuyuhiko turned to Mio and said, "You are selling your song to this place?"

Mio tuned back to normal color and said, "Please…sign for me. I will never ask for money, but this…I need this song produced."

Fuyuhiko snarled and said, "Another piece of shit pop song to give me a headache…what if I say no?"

Mio said, "I will not force you, but only plead… I want you to hear this song too, father. This song…is how I feel about homosexuality and so much more."

Fuyuhiko stiffened as he said, "I will allow this…in one condition."

Benedict's mouth dropped slightly as he watched. He never…wow, this entire family is confusing and interesting at the same time…

Mio said, "yes, sir?"

Fuyuhiko said, "I expect the money to be sent to a banking account and only used in extreme emergencies. No uses of drugs, sex, parties, or big toys… I need you respect the money and earn it in due time, understand?"

Mio smiled and said, "I agree."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 72: The Child Sensation

"Are you sure that you want to adopt _her_?" Hiroshi said as Hiroki followed him through the hallways of the children's therapy hospital.

Hiroki sighed and said, "You heard me. I plan to adopt Machi-chan after Nowaki and I get married. Nowaki gave the adoption agency the idea…a week with the kids. I am taking her with me after your session as Nowaki spends the day with Bachi."

Hiroshi looked worried as he stopped Hiroki and said, "Son, I adore your faithfulness to this man, Nowaki. He has changed you, and I am grateful to him. But…this girl. She needs stimulation and a family that can handle her vast intelligence. You…might be eating more than you can chew with that girl."

Hiroki snarled, "Machi, the girl has a name, and it is Machi. Will you be a professional and call her by her name?" His hands stiffened into fists as he glared into his father's face. He slowly lost his nerve by his father's slowly appearing smile.

Hiroshi said, "prove to me you are a good father…come to the session and watch."

Hiroki backed to the wall and said, "Father…I am not allowed…I am not her legal father yet…"

Hiroshi came close and whispered, "there is a glass barrier near my office since the orphanage director had questions for Machi, but she did not know how to ask. I did for her… Besides, I have new questions for her. I want you to see her reactions."

Hiroki moaned and said, "I do not know…"

Hiroshi smirked and said, "Believe me son, to understand a child, you must watch and listen to her. Common, stay in the room and watch your old man work." He winked and gently pushed him into the dark room. Hiroshi turned the light on and closed the door.

Hiroki moaned as he turned and found a red cushioned chair by a huge window. The room, beyond the window, was filled with Hiroshi's therapy books, degrees, and a few pictures of Hiroki as a child. Even a small picture of Akihiko, Hiroki and Kizuna in holiday robes, this picture was close to Hiroshi's head. The simple room had light blue paint, a thick leather couch and Hiroshi's lounging chair beside the leather couch. Also the thick white rug was spread across the floor. He moaned again as he sat down in the chair and watched Hiroshi enter the room.

Hiroshi was calm and slowly sat down in his chair. He used his cell phone as Hiroki heard, "allow Machi in."

Hiroki was shocked by the sound system…it was perfect. He watched as a few minutes later, Machi came in as she sat on the leather couch; she was dressed in a florid dress and her red hair was down around her shoulders.

Hiroshi said, "Good morning Machi, how are you?" He took out his notebook and pen from a bag behind his chair.

Machi groaned and said, "Does it matter how I am? You are only concerned with yourself and getting your next paycheck. Can we just move on and tell the orphanage director that I am mentally stable? I do not need or want to keep seeing you for worthless sessions to discuss my quick learning skills."

Hiroki's eyes enlarged…yet again, this girl shocked him. The first day he met Machi; she was stern, intelligent beyond her looks, and…sad. Her protective nature over her little brother shined as she questioned Hiroki into shock… Now, Machi looked angry and annoyed. He snickered at her glared at his father…she almost gave the same glare that Hiroki did to his parents when he was her age.

This glare made Hiroshi smirk and say, "Machi, I am going to ask you a few questions, as usual. But this time…I want you to really think about each question and answer to the best of you ability. Since I know you are vastly intelligent than most of your peers, I need to know a few questions before I sign you off or send you to a different therapist."

Machi stiffened and said, "Why am I being transferred?"

Hiroshi smiled and said, "As soon after my son marries Nowaki; he plans to adopt you. So if that is the case, we will be related. I cannot treat my granddaughter; it's not good practice and family patients make things complicated. I have two other therapists waiting to help you, but I rather finish this session and have a few more before I send you off. Okay?"

Machi rolled her eyes and snarled, "I hate when adults say that…okay. Yes, go on with your boring, trivial, and predictable questions. I know that I am young and gifted. Big deal."

Hiroki rolled his eyes. He thought _you are also arrogant, stubborn, mean, and very…interesting. Almost like Mio in a sense, but you have vast smarts than most seven year olds could never dream of. I will admit…what will become of you when you grow up? I bet you will be the best…but of what? I want to know more about you…Machi._

Hiroshi giggled gently and said, "Boring, trivial and predictable you say? Well, let's try this. Explain to me what the definition of imagination is."

Machi stiffened fully and said nothing for a full three minutes. She turned away as she enclosed her hands together and kicked her legs against the couch. Her small body hung onto the edge of the couch as she slowly turned back to Hiroshi. Machi said, "Why?"

Hiroshi looked at her and said, "Answer the question; what is imagination?"

Machi blinked a few times and said, "Worthless banter that children do to waste time and energy. Future planning that never happens. Also…a mockery of the new generations to develop them into needy adolescents then into stressed out adults then old people and dead. Imagination is insignificant beyond all compare, Dr. Kamijo."

Hiroki's mouth dropped. _What is this girl? How did that vast vocabulary get into her mind? Wow…what makes her tick? _He could tell his father was showing the same small signs of _damn, what a girl_, but…his smile did not falter.

Hiroshi said, "then let me ask you this: why does imagination have such an appeal to the masses? For example the media and the vast libraries of art of all forms; also the millions of dollars spent on obtaining imagination. People spent nearly their entire lives begging for the simplicity of childhood, but they find enjoyment in the memories and imagination in their lives." He shifted into a comfortable position and said, "so why does these people use 'worthless banter, waste time and energy' for a few moments of wild and timeless imagination?"

Machi rolled her eyes and said, "This worthless lecture does not apply to me. What is your point, Dr. Kamijo?"

Hiroshi sat up and leaned onto his knees as he stared directly into Machi's eyes. He said, "Do you imagine, Machi? What do you dream about?"

Machi blinked and opened her mouth. She closed it and slowly said, "Why would I imagine a world that does not exist…"

Hiroshi sat up and said, "Why don't you imagine, play, or plan your future? Do you have plans for the future? Do you ever try to play than read and expand your vast intelligence? Can you explain to me what is the point of developing your mind quicker than your body? Can you—"

"STOP!" Machi screamed as she covered her ears.

Hiroki stood as he leaned closer to the window. He clenched his fists as he watched his father… Hiroshi was not trying to be mean, but…he was testing Machi. Hiroshi did this, many times, to Hiroki when Hiroki was being mean or unresponsive. Hiroki never saw the other side…

Hiroshi was still and breathing normally. His face was calm and gentle as he watched Machi tremble and covered her ears. Hiroshi said loudly, "can you answer my questions, Machi?"

Hiroki watched Machi uncover her ears as she looked at Hiroshi. Machi gulped and said, "I…do not know how to imagine…or play…or be normal seven year old…"

Hiroshi smiled as he said, "well, now we have something to work with."

Hiroki released his fists as he dropped to the chair. He watched closely both people in the next room as he barely blinked to not miss a moment.

Hiroshi said, "I have one more question. Can you tell me why do you not try to be a seven year old?"

Machi turned to the ground and muttered, "When you have the blood to save your brothers…you barely think of dolls or silly ideals of childhood." She glared at Hiroshi and yelled, "My brothers were sick! I was their savior! I had to be smart! I had to learn about their illnesses and be a blood donor! I had to lose…everything…but I gave it all…because I love Bachi. Bachi is my only family left…"

Hiroshi nodded and said, "Do you believe that losing your imagination helps your brother?"

Machi said, "Yes…I had to be smart to protect him and tell him about his illness."

"What is his illness?"

Machi turned away and said, "I do not know…"

Hiroki sat up as he barely breathed. He remembered Nowaki saying the same thing. Bachi was sick…but his blood was clean, and he recovered and got sick again just as quick… AIDS was not the case or cancer of any kind…no one knew. Bachi's files were sent to a few doctors around the world as their answers were: mystery diagnosis and find a specialist. Nowaki came home frustrated and upset; his face was stiff when he admitted, "I do not know if I or the hospital can save Bachi if he keeps this up…" Hiroki said little as he sighed, "keep trying…"

He remembered shivering the entire time as Nowaki took Hiroki into his strong arms. Nowaki said, "I refuse to give up on my son…trust me, Hiro-san. We will find a cure or treatment for Bachi…the problem is we need a source. I just wish I knew what is bothering Bachi…"

Hiroki watched Machi shiver too. She gulped as she whimpered, "my parents…could not afford two brothers sick…that is why we went up for adoption…"

Hiroshi stiffened and gripped the chair's arms. He said nothing as Machi openly sobbed…

Hiroki gripped the chair's arms too and growled under his breath. He had no idea…this was not fair! Not to any of the children…poor Machi…poor Bachi…these children…no wonder Machi took the leadership role and protective shield over her ill brothers. She had to…

Hiroshi allowed a few tears to fall as he gulped. He wiped the tears away as he said, "this is why you are being transferred…I am getting attached." Hiroshi moved to Machi's side as he gently brought her into a warm hug.

Machi accepted the hug as she sobbed, "I…am so scared! Bachi could die like Takachici! What will I do if…my baby brother dies?"

Hiroshi held her tightly and cooed, "Bachi is in good hands…trust the doctors…"

Machi screamed and shoved Hiroshi off. She stood and screamed as tears streamed down her face, "TELL ME THAT AGAIN! DOCTORS ARE WORTHLESS PIECES OF GARBAGE! THEY KILLED TAKACHICI! THEY KILLED MY FATHER! THEY WILL KILL BACHI! I HATE THEM ALL!"

Hiroki stood again as Hiroshi kept still. Machi shivered as she continued, "I hate them all…except…"

Hiroshi said, "except?"

Machi slipped to the ground and whimpered, "Dr. Kusuma..."

Hiroki blushed. Nowaki…she likes Nowaki? He leaned close to the glass as he watched Machi sob for a few minutes. Hiroki felt his hands clench into fists again…that helpless feeling again. He felt so helpless and scared for Bachi. Bachi was deemed a 'lost cause' by a few doctors in the children's hospital staff… Nowaki fought for him and paid Bachi to stay in the hospital…but everyone was losing faith. Hiroki never did lose faith and just like Nowaki…they believe d that Bachi will surpass this and live like a normal kid…they just needed a miracle…for their fragile soon-to-be son.

Hiroshi sighed as he said, "Machi…can I say that your efforts, as noble and stubborn as you are, need to slow down and find a happier medium. You are still a child and need time to be one. I understand you want to help your brother, but…how can you when you barely understand imagination."

Machi glared at him and yelled, "how does imagination help Bachi?"

Hiroshi said, "Do you imagine your brother well? Can you imagine your life with my son and his husband? Can you imagine your new peers when they see and hear your vocabulary? Can you imagine any of these things?"

Machi gulped and stood. She said simply, "I do not want to imagine those things…my brother…I pray for his health but…he might die. Also your son and his lover might not keep me…if one piece of the bargain dies—"

Hiroshi stood and said, "what a…" He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. Hiroshi slowly sat down back into his chair and said, "Machi…do you believe that Dr. Kusuma and Hiroki would truly adopt both of you as a pair than you alone if…Bachi dies?"

Machi said, "Bachi is adorable, everyone knows it…I am just…too smart for everyone. I have been placed into seven different homes and brought back within three months after the ink sealed. The 'parents' cannot handle me. They call me 'difficult,' 'too smart,' 'needs more,' or—"

Hiroshi yelled, "STOP! You…are none of those things…Machi." He looked at her and said, "You are a little girl and special. A wonderful person with a huge heart and developed faster than everyone for your brother. That makes you very extraordinary…and those people should be ashamed of themselves for not keeping you."

Machi stiffened as she said, "why?"

Hiroshi smiled and said, "I have truly enjoyed working with you. Even though we will be family soon, I hope…you can come to me for any trouble if you are confused or need an ear. Because…I truly want to be your grandfather, I care for you. I really do. Machi…"

Machi sobbed again as she whimpered, "I…am so scared…of everyone and everything…"

Hiroshi said, "Can you narrow that down?"

Machi looked at Hiroshi and said, "I mistrust love…since my mother gave my brothers and me up… I hate doctors for their stupidity… I cannot imagine since…I have read so many books saying imagination is a manifestation of the young mind to develop into later into adult minds. Why bother imagining the world? Science and math are real…not unicorns and princesses…"

Hiroshi said, "Did someone force you to forget imagination?"

Machi stiffened and said, "I did not forget…I gave up believing and playing into hollow worlds… I rather be intelligent than delusional to the pains of this world."

Hiroki felt his own tears fall…this girl…was hurt and destroyed beyond what he thought of. He felt Machi was smart to help her brothers, but this…her parents…her loss of homes…her loss of imagination… Hiroki sobbed silently as he slipped to the ground. He kept watching as he slowly sobbed.

Hiroshi said, "This explains plenty…Machi, listen. I need you to answer one more question before I let you go for the day."

Machi wiped her eyes and said, "Fine, what?"

Hiroshi said, "What do you think of the orphan's new policy of spending a week with your future adopted family?"

Machi flushed and said, "Well…I am not sure…"

Hiroshi turned to the window and said, "Hiroki is behind this wall; he is watching and listening to you right now. Do you wish to say anything to him before he takes you home with him?"

Machi blushed and stared at the wall. She opened and closed her mouth. Her little face…looked at an utter lost for this new development. Machi sighed and said, "Kamijo-san…can I see you?"

Hiroki wiped his face as Hiroshi opened a secret door… He stood and came into the office. Hiroki looked at Machi as he said, "would you believe in this when I say…I will keep you, no matter what, and Bachi will have the best treatment. Nowaki and I have been through worse than this… I refuse to give you up for your past or your intelligence. I…want to give us being a family a chance…" He bend to his knees and opened his arms as he said, "will you give me a chance to be your father?"

Machi watched him with huge eyes… She searched his face as fresh tears slipped down her face. Machi gulped as she said, "do you…break promises?"

Hiroki felt some tears fall as he said, "Never…will I break a promise to you…" He smirked as Machi walked into his arms. His arms tightened around her as she hid her face into his shoulder.

Machi whimpered, "Please break promises that need to be broken but…can I…stay with you? I…sort of…like you…a little."

Hiroki said, "of course, I want you to be my daughter, Machi."

Machi wrapped her arms around Hiroki as Hiroki held onto her and stood. Hiroki turned to Hiroshi and said, "I am taking her home, so…"

Hiroshi nodded and said, "I will finalize the paperwork and let her leave early. Enjoy the day."

Machi silently sobbed as Hiroki smirked at his father.

Hiroshi lipped, "call me later…I want to make sure she is okay."

Hiroki nodded as he walked out with Machi snuggling close to his body. He felt so weak and yet…adoring this little girl. Hiroki knew that Bachi could die, but he did not want to believe it. Also…he wanted Machi in his life. Even when he left the hospital or heard reports from Nowaki, Hiroki just knew…Machi was destined to be his. He dreamed, yearned, and felt in his heart that Machi was his daughter and Bachi will be fine.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 73: Exhilaration

Hiroki sat in the taxi as he watched Machi sit and stare out the window. Machi said little after they left the therapy office. Hiroki did not know what to say except, "so…is there anywhere you want to go?"

Machi moaned and said, "Here we go…you will be all nice and take me to nice places like the zoo and fancy restaurants. Buy me toys and dresses…then dump me back to the orphanage like yesterday's meatloaf. So…let's get this done and over with, so I can go back to reading."

Hiroki said, "Driver, go to Harada Rare Books, please."

Machi stiffened as she slowly turned to Hiroki. She said, "Why there?"

Hiroki smirked at her and said, "I have a few books reserved there for you. Also…I have not been there in three days. I hope some new books are in."

Machi blinked a few times and turned away. She mumbled, "None of the other people took me to a book store before…"

Hiroki snickered and said, "Well, if you like books so much…maybe this could be our special outing. I can always find a—OMPH." He blinked as Machi jumped him and hugged him tightly. Hiroki slowly smiled and hugged her back. They slowly turned to each other and smiled.

Machi said, "What books did you save for me? Please nothing too childish…"

Hiroki snickered and said, "You will see."

The taxi slowed in front of the bookstore as they exited and Hiroki grabbed the money to pay the driver.

Hiroki turned to Machi and said, "Can you hand the money to the driver?"

Machi smiled as she did as told. The driver smiled and gave her the change. She turned to Hiroki to give him back the money, but Hiroki shook his head. The driver pulled away as Hiroki said, "Keep the money, so we can shop later. There are a few things we need before we go home."

She blushed as she put the money into her pants' pocket. Machi smirked as she quickly grabbed Hiroki's hand. She kept close as Hiroki entered the bookstore with her hand in his.

Hiroki smiled at her as he watched her mouth drop. The bookstore was smothered in books…shelves, the floor, and whatever surface was covered in books of all sizes and ages. The owner, a small and kind lady, came to Hiroki and smirked at Machi.

Hiroki said, "This is Harada-san, and Harada-san…this is Machi."

Harada-san had thick gray hair in a crazy bun as her gently winkled face held a small pair of glasses over her gray eyes. She said, "Hello dear, Kamijo-san spent many days here looking for books for you. Over twelve boxes worth…I hope you like to read a lot, my dear."

Machi blushed and hide behind Hiroki. She mumbled, "I… love to read…madam."

Harada-san and Hiroki giggled as Hiroki said, "Can you tell me where the books are?"

Machi nodded quickly as Harada led them through a maze of books… Hiroki turned to look at Machi; she was checking every title and smirked at some of the silly titles. She looked happier than he ever saw her… Hiroki felt this was a soul-check daughter…she was like him. Machi could probably spend hours in a library and never be bored.

Hiroki rubbed her fingers to stop her from grabbing a book on the piles. Machi smiled at him, a pure and blissful smile, as she kept away from the books. His heart skipped a beat at her utterly happy face. He gulped and turned away as Harada-san took them to a locked room.

Harada-san unlocked the room, with the key in the door, as they entered…twelve boxes, as Harada-san said, sat in the room. The boxes were the size of two twenty-four packs of paper towels…crammed full and overflowing with books.

Machi's hand slipped from Hiroki as her mouth dropped. Her hand slowly pointed to the piles of books and gapped, "are all of those books…mine?"

Hiroki laughed and said, "Not all of them, but…pick about twenty dollars worth. Each book had a price tag and—"

"Pick as many as you like dear, enjoy." Harada-san said as Machi smiled at her. Machi slowly walked to the piles of books and quickly looked one book at a time.

Hiroki said, "please do not sell us all those books…I will pay—"

Harada-san took Hiroki's hands and said, "You have been a faithful customer for years, Kamijo. And now…you bring a little girl to my store. A daughter…I could not be happier if she was my own granddaughter. She needs books, as you do, so…do not worry. Whatever she chooses, we will make a payment plan for her. So…let her pick as many as she wants, okay?"

Hiroki smiled and said, "thank you, Harada-san."

Harada-san said, "I need to get back to the front…but your new book is in. Also, a few paperbacks of the hard covers that you requested are in as well. Come to the front when you are done, and I will have my grandson help you take her books out." She bowed as Hiroki bowed too, and Harada-san walked away.

Machi sat down as she piled the books into two piles… She was barely done the first box as Hiroki came close to her and sat a few spots away, so she can pile her books.

Hiroki said, "Well?"

Machi smiled shined brightly…Hiroki felt his heart would burst from all the happiness Machi gave him. She said breathlessly, "you gave me…classics! _Moby Dick_! Charles Dickens! And…my gosh!" Her hands shivered as she said in a trembling voice, "Shakespeare…you picked for me…Shakespeare!"

Hiroki snickered and said, "Well, you must read enough science books. So…I thought some classics would a wonderful change and a challenge…Machi?"

Machi sniffed and wiped her tears away. She gulped and said, "Wow…I am speechless…"

Hiroki slowly moved closer to her and rubbed her shoulders. He said, "if this is too fast or—"

Machi quickly shook her head and said, "No! I love this! No one in the orphanage…gave me any of these books. They gave me little kid's books and expect me to read them. But this…I am sorry I am crying…" She sobbed a little.

Hiroki cooed, "do not be sorry…it's okay. Enjoy the books and read as many as you like. I wanted to start a mini library in your room, so—OMPH."

Machi jumped him again as they thudded to the ground. She cuddled close to his chest and murmured, "I really, really, really hope…this does not end…"

Hiroki flushed as he hugged her. He said, "I hope for the same thing…sweetie."

Machi stiffened as she looked at him. She was blushing and smiling so happily…Hiroki smiled back. They giggled as Machi climbed off and looked at the books.

Hiroki sat up as Machi said, "So…twenty dollars worth, right?"

Machi turned as Hiroki said, "take as many as you like; Harada-san and I will make a payment plan for you to…Machi?"

Hiroki watched as the tears slipped down Machi's face again.

Machi whimpered, "I do not want to be a burden…books can be expensive…"

Hiroki smiled and said, "That is the beauty of this store. The books sometimes sell for fifty cents to a dollar. Do not worry. I will cover the costs, no problem."

Machi wiped her tears away and said, "Can I someday…pay you back?" She looked at him as she searched his face.

Hiroki stared at her with huge eyes… His heart raced and skipped several beats, his body started to sweat a little and some tears slipped down his eyes. He never…cared and felt so moved by one little girl this quickly. Hiroki smiled and wiped his eyes. He gulped twice before saying, "we can discuss that later…right now, we call this an I-owe-you."

Machi smiled and nodded. She quickly went back to sorting as she finished the first box. Hiroki moved the box as she stalled at the second box.

Hiroki said, "What is wrong?"

Machi stuttered, "This is…a medical book…"

Hiroki snickered and said, "yes, hopefully a good one to—OMPH."

Machi jumped him again as she squealed, "I am DEFINITELY keeping this one!"

Hiroki laughed as he said, "good…now, can you stop jumping me, please. I would like to breathe normally."

Machi climbed off and blushed a deep crimson color. She resumed her searching as she giggled, gasped, stared with her mouth open, and made the piles bigger…

Hiroki just watched in utter bliss. He never thought watching another reading enthusiast would be this fun, heartwarming and…the adjectives could not come to him. Hiroki just felt warm and enjoyed every second watching Machi pick out books.

WHOOMP, one of piles fell as Machi said, "Can I have a box for these books? This pile…" She licked her lips and said slowly, "The books I want to keep…"

Hiroki stared as his heart skipped a few beats again. Over forty books were in that pile. He smiled as he began to pile the books into the box.

Machi finished the second box as she went to the third and kept sorting.

Hiroki saw her pattern… Machi kept the books she wanted closer to Hiroki, but the books she did want were pushed away. She kept pushing books to Hiroki as she kept looking through the books and box.

He looked at the titles… His face turned into an instant smile. Hiroki saw the entire collection of Charles Dickens and Shakespeare, _Moby Dick, Black Beauty, _medical books, trivia books, and poetry books. The next sets of books, as Hiroki kept piling the books into the box and Machi shoved more to him, were the harder books. He piled some landscaping, dictionary, thesaurus, earth science, modern Literature anthology, and a few card game books. Hiroki could believe that the pile to stay…were only a few books…only twenty books compared to the load that he already had.

Hiroki took another box as Machi kept going. She smiled as she stopped and looked into one book. He turned to see the cover and snickered. That was a book for her and Bachi…an illustrated book about astrology. The book was not childish, but very complicated vocabulary and real pictures of stars and historic depictions of astrology. Machi smiled as she flipped through the pages.

She said, "Please let me carry this book out…"

Hiroki said, "none of these books are staying…we are taking them home with us."

Machi held her breath and turned to him. She said, "are you sure you have enough room?"

Hiroki said, "We will; I already had Nowaki set up a few bookshelves into your room for this. You have…plenty of room for most of this."

Machi smiled and giggled. She said, "Damn…you are so…amazing! I am so speechless again!"

Hiroki giggled and said, "Do not speak…read on. I am here to be your guide to wonderful books."

Machi said, "Thank you so much…"

Hiroki said, "No…thank you for being…a reader than a follower."

Machi blushed purple and covered her face in embarrassment. She grumbled, "Thank you again…"

Hiroki laughed as he kept putting the books into the boxes. Machi set the astrology book under her butt and kept adding more into the 'keep' pile… He saw books of poetry of the 19th century, fantasy creatures, sociology, psychology, law, maps, and more medical emergency come towards him. His smile never faltered as he kept piling into the keep boxes.

Machi stretched at the sixth box and said, "Can we leave these boxes for next time? I have enough books for…" She snickered and said, "For a few months or even a year."

Hiroki looked at the two overflowing boxes… He said, "good idea, I'll get Taru-chan to help us." He stood as he came out of the little room. Hiroki did not have to go far to find Taro in a corner, reading, as usual.

Taro was about ten as his little frame grew alittle. His black hair swarmed in front of his face as he cringed close to his book. He smirked as Hiroki said, "Taru-chan?"

Hiroki snickered when Taru shivered and looked up. Taru sighed and moaned, "What? I was so close to finishing this chapter."

Taru had sapphire blue eyes and a soft face. He was always covered in friends even though he was a bookworm… His grandmother also commented many times that Taru had a few girls that wanted to date him badly. Taru gently declined since he rather be friendly than date anyone… He blushed quickly and stared blankly beside Hiroki.

Hiroki turned as Machi came out of the room and held close the astrology book. She said, "Where is the grandson, Kamijo-san?"

Taru stood quickly and dropped his book. He saluted and said, "I am the honorable grandson, my lady!"

Machi snickered and said, "Why are you saluting?"

Taru reddened and said, "Sorry…" He slowly lowered his hand and said, "Are you ready to bring the books to the front?"

Machi nodded as Taru smiled and went further into the book maze. She was flushed and did not stop looking at the spot where Taru disappeared from.

Hiroki said, "Machi, we should go to the mall next so—"

Machi screamed and turned to Hiroki. Hiroki turned to her as she said, "how long have you been there?"

Hiroki snarled, "no boyfriends, got it?"

Machi reddened and said, "I was just looking! Besides…he is weird. Do not worry; boys are only neanderthals with penis envy for fights and death. I do not want that kind of trouble in my life, thank you very much."

Hiroki moaned and said, "I do not envy fights or death…common, I want you to go to the front with Harada-san. I will handle Taru-chan."

Machi nodded as she did as told. Taru returned a few minutes with a wagon and looked for Machi. He said, "Where did that vision of exquisiteness go?"

Hiroki snarled as he thought _this kid is dead meat if he even dares to touch Machi!_ He said very clearly, "Taru-chan that is my daughter. And if you know what is good and healthy, you would stay away from her because I have no problem showing you pain…understand?"

Taru paled and gulped hard. He gasped, "She…is your…daughter?"

Hiroki came closer to Taru and said, "Yes and remember…I am very good at reading people. If you lie to me, I will know…trust me. Your grandmother also has a very good tongue as well. So…no touching, kissing, or meeting my daughter without me in the room; do you comprehend the words I just said?"

Taru gulped again and nodded quickly. He said, "where…are the books…she wanted?"

Hiroki led him into the room as Taru and Hiroki loaded the wagon. Taru led the way as Hiroki and Taru went to the front through many turns in the book maze. Hiroki quickly found a shortcut and went to the front desk.

Machi smiled as Harada-san said, "Kamijo-san was adorable as he asked me for requests for books. I gave him the classics as he kept going to the medial and science books. He also asked for all the literature beginner books as well; he worked so hard… I am curious to…Taru! There you are and Kamijo. Come, we must check those books out."

Hiroki stood close to Machi as he glared at Taru. Taru was stared nervously at Hiroki, but he would peer at Machi with flushed cheeks. Machi smiled gently at him as she hid behind Hiroki's body. Hiroki put a protective arm around her as Harada-san and Taru checked the books out.

Harada-san snickered as she said, "my goodness…this is your daughter! Look at the books…most of the books she chose were your picks. Interesting…" She smirked at Hiroki and Machi as she kept checking the books out.

Hiroki snarled at Taru when Taru tried to get another look at Machi. Taru gulped as he kept working.

Machi snuggled close to Hiroki as Hiroki rubbed her shoulders. He would not give his daughter away…especially at seven! The girl barely… Hiroki felt his face flush…daughter? The word came so easily to him, even though, Machi was not technically his yet…

He looked at her. She smiled and hugged him. Hiroki smiled and knew…this was a match worth waiting for.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 74: Designing a Home Life

Nowaki found himself staring at the clock every few minutes as he almost finished cooking supper. He moaned as he knew Hiro-san lived at the book stores…the man could not leave one before checking every literature and education book for thirty minutes or more. Nowaki turned to Bachi…

Bachi was helping him by either getting Nowaki ingredients or setting the table. He smiled as he finished the table. The set up was a little sloppy, but there were four plates and settings…

Nowaki felt his heart and body warm in utter bliss. He smiled at Bachi as he said, "now we—"

Hiroki opened the door and said, "Nowaki…help!"

Nowaki quickly went to the door as he saw the boxes of books… He smirked and helped Hiroki drag the boxes into the apartment. Machi came after the four boxes came in as Hiroki sighed and panted, "she…is just like me…cannot leave a bookstore…without buying fifty or more…books."

Hiroki wiped the sweat off his face as he closed the door. He slipped to the ground and panted for a few minutes.

Nowaki went to Hiroki and gently kissed his forehead. He said, "Supper is almost ready, dear."

Hiro-san flushed and growled, "Not in front of the kids…"

Nowaki hugged Hiroki and said, "They will get used to it."

Their mouths touched…like the countless time they kissed; they wrapped their mouths and arms around each other. Nowaki sucked gently as his tongue swirled into Hiroki's mouth. Hiroki accepted the kiss and moaned when Nowaki parted from Hiroki's mouth.

Nowaki brushed his lips over Hiroki's one more time and whispered, "I got some new things for us too…"

Hiro-san groaned and stood. He said, "it better _not_ be bad…we have children here, idiot."

Nowaki giggled as he went to the stove to get the roast out. He took some pot holders and placed the food onto the table. His dinner included: beef roast with vegetables baked with it, rice with fresh herbs, sweet beans, potatoes, and lemon-squeezed water. Nowaki helped Bachi into a raised seat as Machi got into one as well. Hiroki and Nowaki sat down last as they said, "Thanks for the meal."

Everyone ate slowly and mumbled compliments to Nowaki. Nowaki smiled as he watched his family…the man he loved and his soon-to-be children. Bachi smiled brightly as Machi was reserved but content. He could not help but smile.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 75: The Wedding (part 1)

Miyagi sighed through most of his prep time and before classes. He tried to hide the fact that he was getting married in…three hours. Shinobu was impatient after he told his parents; so now, Miyagi was being rushed to the Justice of the Peace and getting married today. Miyagi had no mental time to prepare! He was just told this last night! Miyagi also saw that Shinobu was not in any of his classes…but he knew Shinobu was serious. The text message was enough to prove that statement: _do not think my absence will stop me from marrying you… I will pick you up at the main gate at four PM. Be ready, or I will find you._

He leaned on his desk for support that would not come. Miyagi was, of course, nervous for his first wedding. But this time…he felt nervous, anxious, strange and…happy. He was blissfully happy to get married to the little brat. Shinobu was nothing like his older sister…

Risako promised Miyagi that his love for his teacher would never come in between them. But he knew there was a shield of jealousy in Risako's heart for Sensei Kanaye Amaya. Miyagi could see it when he admired the only photo he kept in his car. She would steal a look when he was not around or ask once in a while about it. Miyagi simply replied, "I loved her…losing that love will be hard."

She said, "Then, why did you marry me?"

Miyagi said, "Do not ask me that question."

He moaned. Miyagi knew that his answer would have been _because we dated for so long and it is expected. _But he could not say it nor wanted to. Miyagi just felt that silence and separation was better than blatant reminders of a corpse stealing Miyagi's heart. Risako never made it past three years…of course, Miyagi did not fight for her or stopped his undying love for his teacher. But then came the hurricane, the brat, and the over-saying 'it's our destiny to fall in love with each other' idiot Shinobu into his life…

Miyagi laughed at himself as he thought about all the strange but beautiful times with Shinobu. He loved Shinobu; he knew it and wanted to be with the little brat. But…that did not hide the fact that Shinobu's and his name will be in the paper…for the world to know…two men that are seventeen years apart…

He groaned and slipped to the ground. Miyagi would need a million lifetimes to be ready for this day. He checked his watch…a few hours remain. His heart raced as sweat slipped down his neck. He was not ready for this…but…Shinobu was. Shinobu always jumped a hundred feet before thinking…

Miyagi smiled and said to himself, "damn fool…that is why I love him."

He felt for his cigarettes…yet again, he forgot to buy some. Miyagi was officially off cigarettes since he broke up with Shinobu in September. Of course, he was offered a few and took them. But…he never bought a pack. The feeling and smell of cigarettes were disappearing…it slightly bothered Miyagi that he was not longer smoking since…he gain a few pounds.

Miyagi looked down…it was not hugely noticeable, but he gained about ten pounds. He fought hard to keep his weight down the first couple of weeks by keeping his portions perfect and practicing his karate. This helped, but he felt hungrier… Of course, he would, the cigarettes kept him occupied with the nicotine than feeling his inner desire for food.

He growled and looked away from his little gut. Miyagi knew his pants were loose from before, but now his pants fit perfectly without belts. He stood and paced. Miyagi tried to think of anything…but he returned to his old ways of yearning for a cigarette and imaging Shinobu naked…

Miyagi moaned deeply as he sunk into his chair. He had no more classes to occupy him…so now he waited…he checked his watch. Another two hours and fifty minutes…he groaned and covered his face with his hands.

He heard the door open and close. His office mate, Rebecca, sat at her desk a few feet away and snickered at him.

Miyagi turned to her…if he was not gay and about to be married…he would have jumped Rebecca. She was so foreign with her auburn locks and browner than chocolate eyes. Her small frame was styled perfectly in every suit, dress or shirt she wore. Her posture, demeanor and everyone in her classes adored her…

But of course, Rebecca was not what she seemed like at all…for one thing, she was married to an older man. Who, Miyagi did not know yet, but she also had this weird fascination with the _Hunny Bliss_ magazine and reading hers and Miyagi's horoscope every day around this time.

Just like predictability would have it, she picked up her magazine with a smiling teen pop star on the cover and fun and many girly hints to buy the load of crap. For example: Make Boys Fall all over your FEET! Try these perfumes and be tropical. Do not hide in the shadows, be a star and copy the actresses to get your man! Try the newest quizzes to find out if he is yours or not…

Miyagi snickered every time he saw the titles. He waited as Rebecca snickered. Miyagi sat up as she said, "you will be facing a difficult challenge. The outcome may destroy a few and combine many…"

Rebecca turned to him and said, "Mine says, luck is on your side. Have fun and do the thing you have been waiting for."

Miyagi said, "that horoscope is a load of bullshit! The newspaper said…" He took his newspaper to reread his horoscope…he moaned.

Rebecca chorused, "Challenges are in store today. Are you ready to make some pivotal waves?"

Miyagi tossed the paper away and snarled, "what do you want from me? I am not having a problem today…I am just…twitchy. There is nothing wrong with being twitchy…I sometimes when I need a cigarette, and I get this way."

Rebecca snickered and said, "How dumb do I look? I might an American, but…you are getting married. Admit it; your face is smothered in worry. But who is the lucky man…"

Miyagi groaned, "You knew…"

Rebecca said, "you have an engagement ring on your finger, you have been 'twitchy' all day, and…happier as well. When you first came here, you were silent and worked hard. But then, a few new students and a few weeks later a ring…very suspicious."

Miyagi cringed and quickly said, "I would never harm this school's image! I…he…" He slammed his head on the desk and moaned, "I really hate myself for this…"

Rebecca laughed. That made Miyagi turn to her as she said, "I married my professor when I was a Junior, so…I know the feeling. The huge age gap, the looks of peers, but all it did not matter…"

Miyagi stared at her face as she flushed and finished, "because we loved each other. We accepted all the glares and criticism…" She looked at him and said, "Because the gossip was nothing strong enough to break our bond apart."

She looked at her wedding ring and said, "I hope you do not mind if I tell you my husband's name… I kept my maiden name for his comfort, but we have been talking. I am switching my name to his. So, my name will be…" Rebecca burst out, "Rebecca Tekido!"

Miyagi's mouth dropped as he fell out of the chair.

Rebecca gasped and quickly went to him. She said, "Miyagi-san…you are fine. Idiot." She returned to her desk and started typing.

Miyagi stared at the ceiling…his boss…married to a girl like Rebecca! He felt slightly dizzy as he sat up and looked at her. She must be only mid-twenties since she kept most of her youthful looks.

Rebecca turned and said, "So, what is your fiancée's name?"

Miyagi groaned and said, "A…student…"

Rebecca snickered and said, "obviously, but _who_ is what I am asking."

Miyagi stood as his phone rang. He sighed in relief as he said, "hello?"

"Miyagi, this is not HAPPENING! I refuse to give you my son!" Takatsuki yelled into Miyagi's ear.

Miyagi groaned as he said, "you know…" He turned to Rebecca as she blinked quickly and waited for the name. He sneered at her and said, "Your son asked me to marry him."

"You could have said NO!"

Miyagi chuckled and said, "No…I probably could not of. I love him."

Takatsuki snarled, "You love his youth! Stop this madness!"

Miyagi said, "No." He hung up… Miyagi stared at his phone in disbelief. He just hung up on his previous employer…but it felt so damn good.

A taxi horn blew outside as Miyagi moaned. Miyagi knew Shinobu was impatient…so he went outdoors to the taxi. He entered as Shinobu said, "the court house."

Both men did not look at each other as Shinobu growled, "my father tried to stop me…he stood outside my apartment and threatened to close my account."

Miyagi moaned and said, "What now? Are you moving in with me?"

Shinobu blushed and said, "I found a new place…better and away from your place."

Miyagi shivered. He never dreamed of moving… Miyagi turned to crimson Shinobu as his hand slipped over Shinobu's. He said, "It better be close to the college."

Shinobu kept his eyes away as he said, "about a twenty minute walk…"

Miyagi leaned close and kissed Shinobu's cheek. He said, "Thanks."

Shinobu turned to him and said, "No…thank you."

Miyagi could not help but say, "for what?"

Shinobu turned purple and muttered, "for taking me back…for marrying me…and…"

Miyagi cupped Shinobu's face in his hands and said, "Shut up and kiss me."

Shinobu moaned as their mouths touched.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 76: The Wedding (part 2)

Shinobu said, "Miyagi, your clothes are in room eighteen. I did not see them, but get ready. The Justice of the Peace should be here soon."

Miyagi blinked and said, "what about the reception? Guests? Even gifts?"

Shinobu rolled his eyes and said, "not needed, yet. We have a six o'clock plane flight to our honeymoon."

Miyagi gasped and said, "what about the college?"

Shinobu smirked and said, "son of the Literature Dean at M, remember? I pulled some strings with Tekido, so…you are mine for two whole weeks." He smiled darkly as Miyagi blinked and rubbed his lips over Shinobu's.

Miyagi smirked and said, "I expect some nastier sex on our honeymoon…babe."

Shinobu slightly blushed but said, "you better be prepared for some long nights, darling."

They snickered at each other as they shared another quick kiss. Miyagi went inside as Shinobu paid the driver and exited. He ran inside into room seventeen.

His hands shivered as he quickly undressed. He was very excited to marry Miyagi and scared…of what could happen next. Would their relationship bloom or falter like Miyagi's first marriage? What about the parasite…would Miyagi want children? Also the change of…

Shinobu stomped his foot and snarled to himself, "no! I am not giving into doubt! I love him…and…" His hand lay on his flat belly. He admitted, "I want his children…no matter what."

He shook his head and quickly put on the yukata…he blushed as he only wore the yukata over his boxers. The yukata was deep navy was light green leaves on the sleeves and the edges of the bottom of the robes. The sash was light green as he tightened the sash around his tiny torso. He allowed some of the robe to reveal his chest as he put on the tradition white socks and sandals. Shinobu turned to the desk where the rings sat…

Shinobu went to small white box and opened it. Two thick golden rings sat in the box. He had them fitted to both of their fingers when Shinobu took Miyagi's old wedding ring and had the jeweler get a ring the same size. He also had a little word burned into the underside of the ring for only Miyagi to see…it said 'destiny.'

He blushed at the idea, but he wanted that word to be 'burned' into Miyagi's mind. It was 'destiny' for them to be together and will continue to be that way. Shinobu quickly put the rings into his pocket and walked out slowly. He stared at his bride's door… Shinobu went over and knocked.

Miyagi said, "it's bad luck to look at your bride before the wedding."

Shinobu blushed until his ears are purple. He said, "I am going to the Justice's office…come up in few minutes?"

Miyagi called, "see you there."

Shinobu smiled and said, "I love you."

Miyagi groaned and said, "get going…and I love you, brat."

Shinobu snickered and walked up the stairs…each step was a little difficult with the robe on, but he also felt joy and worry come into each footstep. He was marrying the man he loved…this day seemed impossible, but he wanted this day. Shinobu entered the simple office where Hiroki, Nowaki and Neko stood around the Justice. They smiled at him as Shinobu walked over to the desk and the others parted from the Justice and Shinobu.

The Justice said, "Seito-san and Kamijo-san have consented to be your witnesses to this union, do you agree?"

Shinobu nodded since his tongue felt swollen. He panted as he held onto the desk. Shinobu was slightly worried that Miyagi could run but…he was praying Miyagi would not. He wanted to be married to Miyagi, even if, he had to force him. Shinobu waited patiently as sweat and worries built as the men waited for the bride…

The Justice said, "Breathe, Takatsuki-san. Miyagi-san will be here soon."

Shinobu nodded as he stood straighter and breathed deeply. He stared away from everyone as he put his hand into his pocket and felt the rings… Shinobu could feel Miyagi's special word over his finger tips… He smiled as he heard the door open. He slowly turned as he blushed.

Miyagi stood in the doorway in a white yukata with light green leaves on the sleeves and bottom of the robes… Even the old man blushed, he giggled at Shinobu's yukata. Miyagi slowly walked forward as he groaned under his breath at Hiroki and Nowaki in the room. He glared at Neko, but the moment he came close to Shinobu. Both men saw no one else. Their hands enjoined as they looked into each other's eyes and flushed and smiled at each other.

The Justice said, "Welcome to this beloved union to two like hearts and souls. Age is just a mere speck on the spectrum of deep bonds that two people can share. May this union help your bonds to grow and develop beyond your time in the past. Marriage is not easy, but it will show the depth of your love for each other. We shall begin the vows, Takatsuki-san. You may begin."

Shinobu gulped and said, "Miyagi, You. I have confessed my love to you many times, but I must confess even now…I never imagined this day would come. I love you, in so many ways, but I pray that you can love me as I am and who I will continue to develop into. May this ring be a source of my undying love for you…for I know we will always find ways to part. But I will always hope parting will not come in our future." He took out the ring and placed it on Miyagi's finger…it did not slip all the way down. Shinobu held his breath as he pushed a little harder and the ring slipped onto Miyagi's finger.

Miyagi smiled and said, "Takatsuki, Shinobu. From the moment you came into my life, there has been one wild ride to the next. I pray for each day will bring more wild, domestic, and endearing moments that we share together. My love has been tested by cruel fate before, but our destiny…is united by the wings of unknown angels. I pray for good times, but bad times will come. May our love and bonds continue to grow within our promise to each other."

Shinobu blushed purple as he gave Miyagi his ring. Miyagi placed Shinobu's ring over his finger…yet again the ring got stuck, but Miyagi slipped the ringer onto Shinobu's finger.

The Justice chuckled mildly and said, "May the rings be a symbol of love and powers beyond the earth can prove. I pray for your good luck, but most of all…may you both love each other. The world can be cruel, but love will always win if you fight for your beloved. Now I give permission for the groom to kiss his bride."

Shinobu came close to Miyagi as their mouths touched. They kissed mildly as they smiled at each other. He said, "We have to run for our flight…can the witnesses sign quickly."

Hiroki groaned and came forward to sign. Miyagi signed his new name…You Takatsuki. Shinobu blushed again, even more crimson, as he watched Neko sign his name. Shinobu signed his name as the Justice said, "congratulations, Mr. and Mr. Takatsuki."

Miyagi flushed as Shinobu said, "Thanks and see you later!"

Shinobu dragged Miyagi out. They raced outdoors to a waiting cab as they entered. He kissed all over Miyagi's face, neck and removed some of the yukata to touch his bride's skin.

Miyagi groaned and moaned as he gasped, "where…ahhh….are we….mmmm…going?"

Shinobu felt Miyagi's arms surround his body as Shinobu panted, "it's a secret."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 77: Correlation

Misaki stood outside of Marukawa as he waited for an hour for Benedict. He swore to himself this was essential; he needed to bond with Mio, so he needed Benedict's help. Misaki sat at the bus stop while he watched the business of Toyoko pass. He felt bad for days after sending Mio away…but he did not know what to do. Mio seemed like a good kid…then a wild night—

"Misaki?"

He nearly jumped when Haruhiko said his name. Misaki looked up at a casual clothed Usami…very unlike Akihiko, Fuyuhiko or even Haruhiko.

Haruhiko wore a simple trench coat, jeans, and thick leather boots. He pushed up his glasses and said, "Why are you here?"

Misaki flushed and muttered, "I want to see Parjure-san…"

Haruhiko blinked and slowly smiled.

Misaki flushed more…that smile…Haruhiko smiled so much like Akihiko. He could not help but smile back.

Haruhiko turned when Benedict called his name. He smiled even more broadly as Benedict embraced Haruhiko and kissed him. They kissed each other mildly, but Haruhiko was trying to stop. Benedict chuckled and said, "Oh baby, are you playing with me?"

Benedict started to lick all over Haruhiko's neck. Haruhiko gulped and breathed a small moan. They kissed each other again as they wrapped their arms around each other. Haruhiko kissed down Benedict's neck as Benedict chuckled and turned towards Misaki. Benedict stiffened and smirked at Misaki; he said, "Hello, how long have you been there?"

Misaki was stunned beyond belief…here he was watching other men sucking face…also his lover's brother and his boyfriend… He shrieked and stood. His thoughts were too clouded to sit still as he said, "I am sorry to intrude!"

Haruhiko parted from Benedict and said, "He came to see you."

Benedict smirked and said, "Because of Mio, correct?"

Misaki turned red and stuttered, "how…did you know?"

Benedict snickered and said, "Very obvious, also…Mio does slightly miss Akihiko and you. He is still upset, but he is better now since he is back in school."

Misaki moaned and said, "You sent him back…without discussing this with Akihiko or me?"

Benedict chuckled and said, "The kid needs his schooling, besides, Mio had enough torture. He needs simulation and friends."

Misaki sighed and said, "you should have discussed that with me or—"

"I called Akihiko this morning." Haruhiko said and finished, "he agreed Mio should return to school."

Misaki groaned since he did eat with Akihiko, but Akihiko went straight to work on his novels…this could be a reason. Or…the man was finally going to be on time with his writing. Misaki believed his first hypothesis more than the second…

Haruhiko said, "I have two meetings to attend, so I need to leave early."

Benedict moaned and said, "You owe me a date!"

Haruhiko sighed and said, "I will see you tonight—"

"I plan on having dinner with Akihiko and me!" Misaki quickly said and turned red.

Benedict and Haruhiko looked at Misaki then to each other. They shrugged and turned to Misaki again.

Haruhiko said, "I would not want to intrude…"

Misaki said quickly, "I want you two to come! Besides…we have not had a family dinner. Why not have one now?"

Benedict smiled and said, "Sure, I'll come."

Haruhiko moaned and said, "What time?"

Misaki gulped. He could feel the tension building in Haruhiko; Misaki quickly said, "six, but if you wish not to come—"

"I will, and I will bring Mio with me." Haruhiko said as he turned away and walked back to his Lincoln. He went in and drove away.

Misaki paled as Benedict laughed and said, "Do not allow Haruhiko's behavior get you down. This could be beneficial to all of us. So, shall I bring desert?"

Benedict tapped Misaki shoulder to bring Misaki back to reality. He said, "You better go shopping before six o'clock. Until later."

Misaki quickly grabbed Benedict's coat. He said, "Do you want to shop with me?"

Benedict turned and snickered. He said, "No, I need to finalize some of Usami-san's work before tomorrow. I will see you later, besides," his hand gently removed Misaki's hand from his coat. Benedict finished, "you can learn about Mio by asking him questions than scolding. Be honest and be yourself; teens can be difficult but…we all one once. If you take the time to remember the past, you can remember how you were treated by adults. Try using their example and talk with Mio."

Misaki smiled and said, "I am glad you did not say parents…"

Benedict said gently, "I heard from Haruhiko…I am sorry."

Misaki shook his head as his eyes wondered behind Benedict. He gasped at the new sight before him…Hiroki and Nowaki with two little kids?

Benedict turned and looked on. He said, "they are new…they must have just adopted them."

Misaki blinked as he, unwillingly and unnoticeably, came to the small family. He said, "Kamijo-san, when did you adopt?"

Hiroki stiffened as he turned to Misaki. He slowly said, "Can I help you, Takahashi?" His voice was so dark and scary…

Misaki backed away as Nowaki chuckled and turned to reveal a small boy in his arms. The boy smiled at Misaki and said, "Hello sir."

Nowaki said, "These are our children, Misaki. This is Bachi and Machi."

Hiroki snarled, "not yet, idiot!" He slapped Nowaki's head and growled, "We are taking care of them for a few more days! Why are you introducing them as our children; when the ink is not sealed yet?"

Nowaki smiled as he said, "they are ours; after we get married, we will be adopting them. Why not introduce them to others?"

Misaki stiffened at Machi's glare…she almost looked and gave the same aura of annoyance like Kamijo-san. The girl said, "What do you want?"

Hiroki lightly touched her shoulder and said, "Yes Takahashi, was there a reason to stop us today? It is Friday, and I hope your homework is completed."

Misaki gulped and slowly said, "I was going to invite you to dinner…"

Hiroki blinked as Nowaki said, "dinner with Usami-san and you?"

Misaki blushed at the sound of his lover's name. He said more confidently, "I have also invited Haruhiko and his boyfriend to attend. Also, Mio shall be joining us as well."

Hiroki blinked and nodded. He said, "where and when; then we will decide."

Misaki said, "Usagi's apartment at six."

Hiroki and Nowaki looked at each other. Nowaki said, "We will be there. Anything you want us to bring?"

Misaki said, "Well…a side dish? Benedict is handling the desert."

Nowaki said, "Excellent, see you later. Children, we must go to the super market. We need supplies." He led the way as Machi followed him.

Hiroki said, "well, why the sudden party?"

Misaki said, "As friends and family, we should have some fun." He felt some sweat go down his back… Even though Hiroki was calmer in the classroom, Misaki still felt uneasy around his professor.

"Hiro-san! Common! We better get going!" Nowaki called as the children chanted Hiroki's name.

Hiroki waved and said, "See you later, and be sure not to screw this up." He ran after his family as Misaki watched them.

Misaki could almost see his eyes blur and turn Nowaki into his own father…Hiroki was thicker build than his mother but same height. Then Machi was Takahiro and Bachi was himself…they were together again as—

"Misaki?" Usagi said as his hands touched Misaki's shoulders.

Misaki turned as Usagi said, "Why are you…" He went into Usagi's arms and rubbed his face into Usagi's coat.

Usagi's strong arms surrounded Misaki as he said, "I see Hiroki has a bigger family now. Did that scene make you… Misaki." He cooed gentle and loving words as Misaki sobbed.

Misaki did not know why he sobbed, but he just did. He felt deeply in his heart that he needed to understand Mio. And maybe this supper could help.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 78: Tense Supper

Mio sat in a room filled with family and friends…but the air was so tense that no one spoke. He ate his supper slowly and thoughtfully as he kept remembering the first day back to school.

Of course, everyone asked him about the Noawz incident. He told them, honestly, but he asked about Cassiro. Everyone admitted that Cassiro was not back in school. The rumor he was leaving for America was still fresh, but no one could verify the fact…

Mio was very worried about Cassiro. He could not help but wonder if Cassiro wanted to leave Japan…this could be all his mother's idea. Mio wanted to ask Akihiko or Benedict to take Cassiro in…

The table was surrounded by Hiroki, Nowaki, their two children, Takahiro, his wife and son, Benedict, Haruhiko, Akihiko, Misaki, Fuyuhiko and Willow. Everyone seemed very interested in their soups than speaking. Mio groaned and said, "Can we just—"

Ding, dong, ding, dong went the doorbell as everyone turned to the door. Akihiko groaned with his dark aura causing the children to cringe, "who would bother me now?"

Mio snarled and stood. He said, "I will check who it is, snot." He walked quickly before the empty soup bowl hit him. Mio gave Akihiko a loud raspberry and opened the door.

The visitor kept the door partial closed and whispered, "can you come out…I am glad you answered…"

Mio gasped and went out. He looked at Cassiro… Mio sighed and said, "thank god you are okay. Why did you ignore my texts and phone calls? What is-what?"

Cassiro looked at Mio with a determined face and said, "can I ask you seriously something?"

Mio stiffened at Cassiro's blazing face and wide eyes. He said, "sure, what?"

Cassiro softened as he blushed crimson. His hands twisted into each other as he turned downcast. Cassiro gulped as he slowly said, "Mio…why did you save me at the mountains?"

Mio chuckled and said, "I would always save a friend."

Cassiro looked up and said, "One more question…"

Mio blinked and said, "Why are you so red? Relax, we are—"

Without thinking or saving a moment to say anything…Cassiro's mouth covered Mio's.

Mio instantly stiffened as he felt Cassiro's tongue enter his mouth… He stood there as Cassiro wrapped his arms around Mio's shoulders and kept rubbing his mouth. He did not have a clue what to do…Cassiro, his friend, was kissing him… Mio slowly felt his own mouth work chemically against Cassiro's. They rubbed deeply as they wrapped their arms tightly around each other. Cassiro moaned gently as Mio resumed their kiss…

Mio gasped and backed Cassiro away. He looked at Cassiro as he breathed, "what…about…Totio?"

Cassiro slowly opened his eyes and said slowly, "of all the people I have been around…I am the most comfortable around you…"

Mio shook his head side to side and said, "well yeah, we are both gay. We can be gay friends, you know."

Cassiro leaned close and whispered, "you kissed me back…doesn't that mean something?"

Mio shoved him back and growled, "Do not mock me or my pain!"

Cassiro rubbed his arms and said gently, "I would never mock you…but…I never explained the entire reason why I have been so spacey lately…" His face was still very red, but his face…was very determined to be heard.

Mio crossed his arms and said, "Well, speak."

Cassiro crossed his arms in defense and said, "I did enjoy kissing Totio…I cannot lie about that. Also, I did mean saying that I would like to know more about him…but…" He held his head and yelled, "The entire time I had that head concussion I…only thought of you." Cassiro looked deeply at Mio as his eyes started to leak fresh tears. He finished, "I…thought a lot about you and I…the past couple of weeks…"

Mio sighed and said, "what if I refuse to be anything but a friend?"

Cassiro sniffed and said with a cracked voice, "I cannot change your mind…but I hope someday…" He wiped his tears and smiled weakly. Cassiro finished, "that you can see that you had my heart since the Ryhiro confession…"

Mio flushed as he stared at Cassiro. Their memories flashed before Mio like first meeting Cassiro and Ryhiro…their dancing…trying to hook Cassiro and Ryhiro together…Cassiro's worry for Ryhiro's safety…then the mountain… Did the head concussion really jar Cassiro's mind to the worse? He opened his mouth but Cassiro yelled, "Do not MOCK me!"

Cassiro curled his fists and looked down. He quickly said, "I never…I never felt like this! Ryhiro…was so comfortable, but that little desire was always there! Totio…was a flashy lust… But you…you make me feel good and safe…wonderful and calm…you…are just Mio." He looked up and said, "I love you…Mio."

Mio stopped breathing as his heart skipped a few beats. He did not know why, but he allowed Cassiro close again. Mio stared at the sobbing Cassiro as Cassiro said, "Please…tell me how you feel…I need to know…"

Cassiro looked deeply into Mio's eyes. His eyes searched for any hope of love in Mio…

Mio said, "I am still mad at you."

Cassiro backed away and moaned, "I told you the truth!"

Mio snarled, "why did you work for Settori in the first place?"

Cassiro cringed and said, "I…can't tell you."

Mio snarled, "I refuse to believe that you would join Settori unless…Ryhiro was involved."

Cassiro turned purple and stared at Mio with enlarged eyes. He mouthed, "how…did…you know?"

Mio rolled his eyes and said, "It is obvious. You are not that stupid, so you would fall into the same idiotic traps that Ryhiro places for you… Can you get it? Ryhiro is heterosexual! Move on!"

Cassiro took a few deep breaths and yelled, "If I did not join…I would lose Ryhiro to that idiot! I had to protect him!"

Mio snarled, "then what do you want from me?"

Cassiro opened and closed his mouth. He stared at Mio and said simply, "I know…it's weird but…I feel inside my heart and soul that we are meant to be a couple—"

"What a load of shit!" Mio snarled as he finished, "Go to America! I hope you…find another gay guy to mess up! Destroy his heart and rape his mouth for your vague sexuality issues!"

Cassiro roared, "why can't you accept my confession?" Tears kept falling as his face roared with rage.

Mio clenched his fists and roared deeply, "Because you are being stupid! I have other love interests than you."

Cassiro gasped as his face turned to complete shock. He sniffed as he sobbed openly; he yelled, "Fine! Be that way! I hope you do live your life but…I will miss you!" Cassiro turned and ran away.

Mio stood there as he felt his body yearn to run after Cassiro. He touched his lips and remembered the motions in his mouth…the sweet taste and the yearning of Cassiro's mouth near his. Mio moaned as he reentered the room.

Everyone was still eating as they turned to him. Mio stared at Hiroki and Nowaki then to Haruhiko and Benedict and last to Misaki and Akihiko. He just looked at them as he felt the tears slip down his face…

Mio crumbled to the floor as he heard Hiroki, Akihiko, Haruhiko, and Nowaki come to him. He growled in frustration and ran from their embraces. Mio raced to the stairs and to his room. He slammed the door and screamed. Mio kept screaming as the tears kept falling. He locked the door and slammed onto his bed. His face rubbed into the sheets as he groaned and clutched the sheets desperately.

He never…thought of Cassiro as nothing more than a friend… But was his rescue confused Cassiro into this crazed love? Mio moaned again as he curled into a ball. He held his legs close to his chest and stared at his dresser…

The third drawer held Adam's picture… Mio gulped and rolled the other way. He could not stop the feelings, words or the scene replaying in his head. The only question he came up with was…what did he feel for Cassiro?

Mio shivered at the question and another question came to him…he had feelings for both Juss and Razz…but who was his partner? Was he destined to want men, but could not find a man to cover the gaping hole that Adam created?

He could hear his brothers and Hiroki's voice outside his door. Mio yelled, "GO AWAY!"

Mio turned away from the door as he just laid there. Their voices could still be heard, but they slowly walked away. He closed his eyes as he imagined the three men on his mind…

Juss and his dogs, Razz and his cool stare, and Cassiro and his gentle demeanor as all three men stood in this order. Mio stared at them as he said, "Why…why did fate bring me three men?"

The three other men said nothing as Mio remembered meeting Juss, having sex with Razz, and being kissed by Cassiro… Mio held his head and screamed, "I WANT A PARTNER! WHO DO I CHOOSE?"

The three men kept standing there as Mio sobbed in his dream. He could not decide…which man he would give his heart to…


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 79: Talking about Love and Pain

Misaki sat beside Mio's door for two hours as he listened to the teen's sobbing. He did not want nor could move…the sobs were so deep and confused. After seeing Akihiko, Haruhiko and Hiroki come downstairs with confused looks, Misaki glared at them and resumed this position. He snarled when Akihiko came to him and said, "Mio will not come out. Just leave him alone."

Akihiko came closer to offer his hand to lift Misaki up as Misaki turned away.

Misaki growled, "I do not want to give up on Mio."

Akihiko moaned and said, "will you get a clue?" He retracted his hand and finished, "Mio will speak when he wants to. Will you come back to the party?"

Hiroki yelled, "Akihiko, we have to go." He was holding a sleeping Bachi in his arms as Nowaki held a drowsy Machi.

Akihiko whispered, "I will be back, and Mio will not open the door." He went downstairs as Misaki slowly stood.

Misaki turned to the door and nearly screamed when Mio grabbed his mouth and hand to drag him inside. He slammed the door. Mio wiped his face and said, "You…sat out there the entire time…" He turned to Misaki was red eyes and a confused face as he finished, "why?"

Mio stood still as Misaki gently touched Mio's face. They looked at each other as Misaki said, "I was worried. You looked so…hurt and confused that I had to make sure you were alright."

Misaki stiffened when Mio slipped into Misaki's embrace. He flushed slightly, but he wrapped his arms around Mio. Misaki could feel Mio's tears slip onto his shirt; he cooed gentle words and rubbed Mio's back. Mio gripped Misaki's shirt and growled, "It's not FAIR!"

Mio shoved Misaki away and kicked his bed as he paced on the side of his bed. He breathed quickly as he paced five times when he stopped to look at Misaki. Mio blinked and said, "What reasons keep you and Akihiko close?"

Misaki reddened face and opened his mouth stupidly. He did not expect that question… Misaki closed his mouth and opened it again. No words could come as Mio smiled and sat down on his bed.

Mio slowly lay down and patted the bed. Misaki slowly came over as he lay beside Mio. They looked at each other as Misaki guessed, "Are you in love with someone?"

Misaki stopped breathing at Mio's reactions: red face, more tears and a wail of pain. He cuddled Mio close in his arms and said, "Tell me only what you want. I will listen."

Mio stiffened slightly but slowly accepted Misaki's touch. He hid his face into Misaki's shirt and kept crying for a few more minutes.

Misaki never felt like this…paternal. He wanted to protect, threaten, and soothe Mio all the same time. Also, he wanted to just get the secrets out and ready for healing. Misaki, of course, had a nephew but… Takahiro was busy and Mahiro was in a daycare than in Misaki's care. This feeling was amazing and scary to Misaki. He could not but help stroking Mio's head to comfort the teen.

He smiled gently at the many thoughts he had about the Usami brothers: only Akihiko and Mio though. Akihiko was nothing like Mio except when he crumbled…they crumbled the same. Akihiko needed Misaki's warmth and comfort; Mio needed a safe harbor and gentle words. They were alike in that aspect, but every other aspect, they were different individuals in every way possible.

Mio sniffed and looked at Misaki. He giggled and said, "You look content…why?"

Misaki smiled and kissed Mio's forehead. He said, "I am glad you are home and safe, that is all."

Mio flushed and wiped his face. He mumbled, "Geez, you are embarrassing."

Misaki snickered and said, "So, do you want me to answer that…" He gulped and turned purple while finishing, "that question?"

Mio looked at Misaki and said, "If you want to…"

Misaki said, "It's probably the fact that I need him as much as he needs me. Akihiko, by any means, is not a normal man. He owns toys, writes to near extinction, messaholic, and he drives me insane with his…" He gulped as he did not want to say Akihiko's hands were his direct pain to make him horny… Misaki finished, "but deep within me…I love him."

Mio moaned and said, "How much did Akihiko tell you about Adam and I?"

Misaki rubbed Mio's face and said, "Very little, I promise."

Mio gripped Misaki's hand and said, "There is some days…I am still madly in love with Adam."

Misaki paled slightly and gulped. He looked deeply into Mio's searching eyes. Misaki said, "Keep going."

Mio gulped and said, "I miss him… Adam, to me, never seemed the type to commit suicide. He was so lively and loved me. I loved him…but my father and his family…could not accept our choices." Tears slipped down again as he moaned, "why does homosexuality have to be so feared? That fear killed my lover!"

Misaki embraced Mio close and said, "I know…but remember this. I will always love you for who you are than whatever anyone else will say. Please remember that…"

Mio whimpered and whispered, "I want a new love to cover the wounds that Adam had given me…"

Misaki gently looked at Mio and said, "Do not rush into anything, Mio. Accept the pain and try finding new avenues of expression."

Mio giggled as he said, "you sound like a therapist like that."

Misaki sighed and said, "Yeah…I have seen a few myself."

Mio blinked and said, "Why?"

Misaki said, "My parents died when I was young… Takahiro had a friend that could help me to express my anger and depression by…reading manga." He sat up as Mio did as well. Misaki smiled as he finished, "I have read and collected many manga; but I truly enjoy the Da * Man by Ijuuin-sensei."

Mio snickered and said, "He is a good writer—"

Misaki gushed, "you like him too?" His eyes twinkled as he looked at Mio like a new friend.

Mio laughed hard for a few minutes before saying, "you are too funny, Misaki!"

Misaki flushed but smiled. He watched Mio laugh as Mio calmed down. They smirked at each other as Misaki said, "so, what happened between the visitor and you earlier?"

Mio's face turned somber again as he mumbled, "Cassiro came over…and kissed me…"

Misaki gasped and fell of the bed. He quickly stood and said, "are you serious?"

Mio stiffened as he stared at Misaki wildly. He slowly snickered and said, "Yeah…he kissed me and told me that he loved me."

Misaki slowly sat back on the bed and said, "So…what is going on now?"

Mio blinked twice and said, "Well…nothing, I guess."

Misaki sighed in relief and said, "do not date anyone yet…I do not think I can handle the cardiac arrest yet."

Mio laughed hard as he gasped, "You…are too…funny!"

Misaki joined Mio as they lay down and held each other's hands. He rubbed Mio's hand as he said, "what else? You seemed lost in your thoughts. Talk to me."

Mio moaned, "Everyone expects me to tell them everything! I just want—" He sat up and turned away; but Misaki's hand was still in Mio's.

Misaki wrapped his arms around Mio and said, "Please do not think ill of anyone who asks about your or your problems. So many people care about you, as do I. Mio…we only want the best for you."

Mio leaned back as Misaki enveloped him into a tight embrace. He turned his face to look into Misaki's soft expression. Mio said, "Remember I had sex, right?"

Misaki shivered and nodded.

Mio smiled as he said, "another time…about December I met another teen guy and really liked him. I have not been able to find him though."

Misaki rubbed Mio's arms and said, "I think these three men need to leave your mind."

Mio stiffened very quickly as he slowly said, "why, so you can tell me what to do and who to love, is that it?"

Misaki stiffened at Mio's glare and rage in his voice. He slowly said, "No…that is not what I mean at all…"

Mio breathed slowly and snarled, "Finish your goddamn sentence then!"

Misaki said, "Calm down first then we will talk." He had a firm tone as he looked into Mio's raging face.

Mio rolled his eyes as he turned away and breathed deeply. He breathed harshly due to his rage, but within a few minutes he was calmer. Mio said, "Continue, please."

Misaki said, "You have just experienced a traumatic death in your life; do you expect a new love to come and waltz you away from your pain? You need to grieve properly and let fate find you than you force upon other men."

Mio slowly turned back to Misaki and said, "How do you know when you are in love? I knew…Adam and I were special. But these other guys…I don't know. Maybe lust or the moment took me by surprise. I am so confused! I just…I do not know what to do anymore."

Misaki snuggled Mio's body and said, "You are like every man and woman in this planet; you want love that will last and last. Well…love is not that easy."

Mio shivered and said, "Yeah…it's hell when people try to change you into a heterosexual…"

Misaki kissed Mio's head and said, "yes…for that I hope you will not hide your pain from Akihiko or I. We want you to be safe and calm; but, of course, life has bumps and rough patches. Come and see us; we will always listen."

Mio said, "Really? No matter what? But…" He turned away and mumbled, "You were too kind during the Noawz incident, and then too mean for the drug and sex issue. I am not sure if I can be honest when your emotions have such a broad range."

Misaki snickered and said, "Look at your emotions! You are sobbing, laughing, tense, angry, then pensive… I need an emotion radar to read you sometimes."

They laughed as their hands enjoined tighter. Mio leaned close to Misaki and said, "I…cannot help my emotions all the time, but you could try listening to me before the overbearing Misaki comes out, okay?"

Misaki said, "of course, also…can we have a day a week that can be ours?"

Mio snickered and said, "Sure, what do you want to do?"

Misaki said, "Shop, talk, or just this…" He looked at their hands and said, "This feels good…to know I have a little better understanding of you."

Mio sighed happily and said, "Yeah…it is cool to have a older brother like you."

Misaki blushed as Mio turned to him and giggled.

Mio snickered, "I knew you would blush."

Misaki moaned, "You are so much like Akihiko…its unreal some days."

They laughed again as the door opened. Akihiko opened the door and said, "Enjoying yourselves, gentlemen?"

Misaki said, "Yes, we are enjoying ourselves."

Akihiko smirked and said, "Common, we need our sleep for tomorrow. Mio still needs to pack from Parjure-san's place, and I have something special for us to do tomorrow. Misaki, common to bed with me."

Misaki moaned as Mio said, "party pooper!"

Everyone laughed as Akihiko came to them. Akihiko came close as the Usami brothers hugged.

Misaki smiled as he got up. He walked out as Akihiko smirked towards Misaki. Misaki gulped and ran; Akihiko quickly bid Mio good night and captured Misaki. He did struggle a little, but he felt the desire build within him…

Akihiko dragged him to their bed and gently placed Misaki down. He smiled at Misaki's lustful face as he quickly covered Misaki's body with his own. Akihiko lowered his mouth and kissed all over Misaki's face.

Misaki felt his feverish, wanton desire build and build… He could not help but yearn for Akihiko's touch. His memories of hating and wanting slower advances…were gone. Misaki wanted heat and passion; Akihiko's sex was also different. Instead of 'you are mine,' now it was 'let's make love that will last into your daydreams.' It did so many times with Misaki; this made him kiss Akihiko back with such curiosity that Akihiko allowed Misaki more power, but Akihiko did not give all his seme powers away.

Akihiko unbuttoned his shirt as Misaki unbuttoned his. They let their skin touch each other as they moaned as one and resumed their kiss. Misaki held onto Akihiko as Akihiko started to remove their lower obstructions. Akihiko gently rubbed Misaki's member and opening.

Misaki gasped as he leaned back to yelp. This was the new part…Akihiko prepared him than rushing in. This motion made Misaki even more desirous and hung onto Akihiko for every motion.

Akihiko giggled breathlessly and said, "Dear me…I should have done this before. Look how excited you—"

Misaki did not want to hear those words. He enclosed Akihiko's mouth within his and their wild frenzy got hotter. Akihiko posed Misaki's legs for the lunge as Misaki gasped and held tightly to his lover. They moaned at their own desire as the words slipped from both their lips, "I love you…"

Akihiko smiled as he started to pump. Misaki reddened and held tightly to Akihiko. They groaned and motioned into their manly sex. Akihiko was keeping a steady pace as Misaki kept groaning and gasping at each push within him. Misaki could feel the pulsing sensation in his anus…this made him grasp Akihiko more and open his legs more.

Misaki shrieked when Akihiko went a little faster but a steady pace; his mouth fell open as he tried to breathe. He resorted to feeling and allowing the desire to—

"AHHHHH…." Misaki shrieked again when Akihiko leaned his entire weight into him as both men came. They panted as the sweat and cum slipped from their bodies. Their eyes sought each other as they lay down beside each other.

Akihiko held Misaki close and said those words that he repeated millions of times, "I love you…Misaki."

Misaki looked at Akihiko and said, "I love you too…"

Akihiko smiled weakly as they enclosed each other into a tight embrace. He covered their bodies in his blankets as sleep slowly came to them.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 80: A Secret and Concord

Mio twisted and turned in his sleep. He kept hearing clicking and noises from his laptop…nearly inches from his bed. Mio slowly woke and started at the lighted machine. His heart raced. The machine was not supposed to be on; he turned it off yesterday…wait. He did not bring the laptop to the party. Did Akihiko and Misaki bring his…? Mio looked and yes…all his things returned to—

He nearly screamed but a hand covered his mouth. Mio stiffened and tried to remove the hand. The pursuer was strong and placed his body over Mio's. The person said, "Keep still and you shall live."

It was a man…about the size of a teen. But due to the darkness of the room, Mio could not see the man's face. The man continued, "I brought these things for you from my master's wish…Genmate."

Mio softened…Genmate. He lay still as the man released Mio's mouth.

The man continued, "I am no normal man; I am a wizard. A very powerful one and wish for certain gifts from Genmate. Thus, I came here for a reason. My master hates her current imprisonment and has treated me harshly due to my choice of the jailer. I want her to live than have her return to her family. But…" He moaned as Mio heard ruffling clothing. The man continued, "I need to heal these wounds and move her. The only reason why I am here is to save my body from more damage and save her from issues with that jailer. You can deny the proposed concord, but…"

Mio stiffened as the man came very close to his face to whisper, "I insist you do not deny the concord. I am not happy about my wounds; you will get even more serious wounds if I wasted my time to get connection between you two. I have little time left…be sure to make the right choice, teenager."

The man removed himself from Mio and opened the laptop more. This man hid in the darkness as the laptop showed a dazzle of colors. Sounds were coming in and out as Mio turned to it. Mio waited as slowly Goda's voice came through:

"Virgo? Is that you?"

Mio blinked as he chuckled. He said, "my zodiac…yes, Genmate. It is I."

Goda giggled and said, "I am sorry to bother you but…I need your help. I beg of you…please…save me from this torment."

Mio sat up and said, "Where are you? Are you hurt? What is going on? Who is this man?" He said this very quickly as Goda chuckled mildly.

Goda said, "I am sorry that I cannot explain everything here. But please believe me…I am trapped and need your help."

Mio sighed and said, "what about…all the lies?" He crossed his arms and said, "You have lied before. Also, the holes and wounds you left in my brother and Misaki. Do you expect me to…" He held his breath as the man in the corner started to show blue clouds around his arms…

Goda said, "Frigtitus please stay calm. I need to explain one thing to Mio before he agrees or disagrees to the concord."

The blue disappeared from the man's hands… Mio slowly said, "What the fuck is going on?"

Goda sighed and said, "Mio…I am not a normal man. I never was nor will I ever be… Frigtitus and many others call me a…woman. Due to the fact I am partially am a woman and a man."

Mio blinked as he said, "Okay…so, what does that have to do with me?"

Goda said, "I need a haven to hide in. Frigtitus wants me to complete a task for him, but I want to return home. With both our desires conflicting, Frigtitus asked this jailor to capture me and hide me on this horrible island. But as a result of his ignorance of our promise, I cursed him to feel pain until he found a suitable place for me to hide until I fulfill both sides of our contract."

Mio shook his head and said, "Whoa, can I get specifics than all this general crap? This is too much for me."

Goda sighed and said, "I cannot allow any more than that unless…you agree to help me. Do you wish to assist me?"

Mio stiffened as he turned to the man in the corner. Again, Frigtitus made his hands turn blue. The cloud of…magic…came out of his hands like air swarming out of a tube. Mio watched as he slowly said, "what will happen…if I agree or disagree?"

Goda said, "I will not say. But…the choice is always yours. I cannot force you into my way or ignoring this call. Be honest and choose."

Mio breathed as he remembered all the times he had with Goda: their meeting at the college, the reckless drive with Settori, the snowboarding, meeting Tanko, the relationship between Akihiko, Misaki and Goda, and…the broken hearts but slowly mending love between Misaki and Akihiko. Yet…Mio only sung that song, _Mixed Nuts_, to help the trio of lovers to see the errors of silence. But even then…Mio could not help but want the three to part. Goda was hurting, that was obvious, as Akihiko suffered and Misaki fell into a slight depression. All three men could not pretend to be lovers. But…Mio liked Goda, and he still did. Goda was…sort of a friend and brother to him.

Goda said, "Well, I hate to rush you but…I am running out of time. Please, without fear of judgment from my wizard friend or I, choose to agree or disagree to the concord. What do choose?"

Mio said without hesitation, "I agree to the concord."

Goda gasped in joy as he said, "Frigtitus…can you complete the concord?"

Frigtitus came to Mio and touched his right wrist. He mumbled strange words as Mio's wrist started to burn.

Mio shrieked and tried to remove his hand from Frigtitus. Frigtitus kept chanting as Mio's wrist started to glow and turn blue with red writing burning into his skin… He could feel strange tingling, twisting of skin and burning inside his wrist. Mio gasped as he clenched his teeth. He slightly turned to see if Akihiko or Misaki came to the door…

Frigtitus said, "they will not come…I put a sleeping draught in their food earlier. Also the other party comers had the similar draught; we are alone and no one will stop me. So, scream if you must. I can assure you that the magic is binding. You will feel all the pain that Hetzumi and I will feel."

Mio groaned and said, "Hetzumi?"

Frigtitus snickered as he dragged Mio's wrist to his mouth and licked the wounds. He murmured against Mio's skin, "Goda's real name is Hetzumi…or Genmate, whatever. The damn girl has too many names to remember."

Mio shivered at the wizard's tongue, but the salvia calmed the burn. He allowed the wizard to finish his licking as Mio felt the wizard release his hand. He rubbed his wrist as he felt strange marks all over his wrist.

Frigtitus said, "Master, the deed is done. May I complete my mission, so my crime is forgiven? Thus, we can continue our original pact to completion?"

Goda said, "Congruo."

Mio screamed as the room began to shake. He backed off his bed, landed hard onto the floor and scrambled into the corner. Mio stared as the room was alighted with blue sparkles and clouds swirling around Frigtitus. The man was finally seen with his magical staff as he whirled the staff around his head.

Frigtitus was the size of a teenager, but he had long white hair. His face was that of a twenty year old, and his eyes were a brilliant gray. He wore clothing like wizards in every magical game possible; he looked extremely sexy in the clothed pants, tight under shirt and flowing robes.

Mio screamed again as Frigtitus made the room turn brighter with more sparkles and the swirling blue clouds. The room was spinning, or so thought Mio. Mio tried to see as the clouds covered Frigtitus and all Mio could see were the clouds and sparkles. He shivered as slowly he heard thuds of items bring dropped in his room. Mio lastly heard a huge thud on his bed as Frigtitus made a huge motion like a whirlwind to clean the room instantly.

Goda was lying on Mio's bed…in woman's clothing. His body was strangely feminine…his small breasts could be seen in the lacey dress and his figure was shown very well.

Mio blinked and turned to his closet. He blushed horribly before tossing behind him a pair of oversized pajamas to Goda.

Goda sighed and said, "I owe you big time for pants…thank you." He quickly changed as Mio slowly turned back with a normal color on his face.

Mio could see Goda allowed his hair to grow and his figure was a tiny bit slimmer. Goda lost weight… He said, "Genmate, what just happened?"

Goda smiled as the darkness slowly overcame the room. He said, "Frigtitus, light please. We have a little discussion before the night is through."

Frigtitus allowed small balls of blue flames into the room. Goda sat down on the bed as Frigtitus sat beside him. Mio slowly stood as he saw a marking on Goda's arm…the same blue runes and etches of scars were on his wrist just like Mio's.

Mio said, "This is not normal…"

Goda and Frigtitus giggled. Frigtitus admitted, "you should have seen Hetzumi's first reaction to my magic…she fainted." Goda glared at Frigtitus as Mio laughed.

Mio said, "Okay, I must be allowed some questions, right?"

Goda smiled and said, "of course, as many that I can answer."

Mio sighed and said, "I have a different concord than you and Frigtitus, correct?"

Frigtitus blinked twice and said, "Well master, you are correct. This boy is smarter than you or I originally thought."

Goda smirked and nodded. He said, "Yes Mio, Frigtitus and I have a concord that you cannot hear. For example, I said we have unfinished business. If I even dare to say what I am going to—" Goda's mouth was magically shut as he shrugged.

Mio's mouth dropped as he said, "like if I say you are—" His mouth slammed shut and some glue came to his lips. Mio gulped and tried to open his mouth.

Goda's mouth slowly opened as he said, "Yes, Frigtitus's magic protects the concord you just made with us. If you try to utter a word about me or him or my whereabouts…your mouth will be magically shut. If you stop forcing yourself, the magic will calm down and allow you to speak again."

Mio nodded as he calmed down. After a few seconds, his mouth was freed. He said, "Damn…strong magic."

Frigtitus admitted, "The human race never ceases to amaze me. Your uncle, at first, thought we were a joke. Then fell in love with a mahohengi that is a persistent know-it-all. Then your father uses us as a tool of escape. You use me as a tool then this kid…what shall he do with me?"

Mio opened and closed his mouth. He slowly said, "you…belong…to me?"

Frigtitus and Goda nodded; Frigtitus added, "I also partially belong to Hetzumi's uncle, but that only is because…of certain issues; delicate issues is why I stay with him."

Mio opened and closed his mouth. He gulped and said, "What am I supposed to do now?"

Goda said, "I need you to hide me. Until the concord between Frigtitus and I is resolved, you are in our little circle and will be part of our pain. Of course, I made sure that Frigtitus and I have the stronger bond but…if you say a word or try to harm me; your mark will hurt you. Also, you may use Frigtitus as long as neither my uncle nor I are using him."

Mio blinked a few times as he stared at the wizard. He said, "What do I need a wizard for?"

Frigtitus said, "That is up to you. As Hetzumi alluded to, I can make some things happen. For example…I am gifted with potions and transporting magic. But I cannot bring back the dead or change human choice. Over than that…the magic I possess is unlimited."

Mio gulped and leaned against the wall. He said, "Well…if I am going to hide Goda…you need to be in a disguise."

Goda stiffened and said, "I can assure you that I will be…" He groaned and nodded. Goda finished, "go on."

Mio said, "Frigtitus, how are you with disguises? Say…can you make Goda look younger?"

Both Frigtitus and Goda stiffened. They turned to each other then back to Mio. Frigtitus said, "Why do you want to know?"

Mio smirked and said, "What better place to hide than high school? Goda can be with me at all times and be safe. Of course…we have to alter his…errr…her appearance to stop these…well, problems from coming to her. Right?"

Goda opened and closed his mouth. He said in a feminine voice, "that is good but…will it work?"

Mio slammed hard against the wall. He stared at Goda and said, "whoa…how did you do that?"

Goda giggled as he said more manly, "my voice can change from both sexes since I am an intersex."

Mio gulped twice and said, "Damn…triple damn! You are good, but what do you think? A high school is the perfect hide out, and you can stay with me at all times. It is safer in the open than hiding all the time, right?"

Goda and Frigtitus looked at each other then back to Mio. Frigtitus said, "I cannot change Hetzumi's age back, but I can make her look younger. For example, look at me. I am in my twenties, but I am the size of a teenager. So I can shrink her…make her face younger…but she will not act pubescent. That is beyond my magical abilities to make a fountain of youth, but…what else do you have in mind for her change?"

Mio studied Goda and said, "The red eyes have to go…the light hair too…also…well, keep the female/male anatomy. A complete change from this Goda before us is needed for this protection."

Frigtitus nodded and said, "Well, pick the colors and I will try. This might take all night to finish the spell, so…Goda. Any rejections before we start?"

Goda grimaced and looked at Mio. He shook his head as he said, "what else?"

Mio smirked and said, "You cannot act the same either. I will not ask Frigtitus to change your personality, but you need to be…different. I will think more about it later."

Goda sighed and said, "Its hard enough being part male and female…also having two names and two different personalities. Now a third…joy."

Frigtitus and Mio snickered as Frigtitus cracked his hands. He positioned before his master as Mio stood beside Frigtitus.

Mio said, "Well…the eyes…make them…blue like bubblegum. Also, his hair needs to be…blonder like Golden Fleece. The face needs to restructured to look like…not a Goda or—"

"Taka." Goda said.

Mio nodded and said, "Not like a Taka. Make him around my age, so he can be in my classes and always around me."

Frigtitus nodded and said, "One small issue…is Hetzumi going to stay here or find a new house to hide in at night? I presume your guardians will not like a new intrusion."

Mio opened and closed his mouth. He hummed and said, "We will get to that part later, but now…change him."

Frigtitus tapped Mio's shoulders with his staff as Mio slipped to the ground gently.

He heard Frigtitus say, "you will see the change tomorrow…rest…this is going to take all night…but I might change a few requests…." Mio moaned as he passed out to a sea of blue clouds around him.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 81: The New Goda: Taminago Oketo

Mio shivered when he found himself on the floor. He sat up and saw a body on his bed…images of last night appeared before him. Mio whispered, "Goda? Are you okay?"

A slim, shorter, and teen boy turned to him. This guy had reddish brown hair that grew down to his elbows in waves, rustic green eyes, and a few freckles littered on his face. His nose was long and his face was sharp. Mio took a few minutes to say, "Goda is that really you?"

The boy showed the magical curse mark… He said in a lighter tone, "Frigtitus had too much fun last night, asshole."

Mio smirked and said, "Where is he?"

Goda moaned and said, "During the day and most of the time, Frigtitus is with my uncle. Also, he will not be here unless major emergencies, or he needs to see us." He stretched and yawned. Goda said, "Well, finish my transformation. Who am I now?"

Mio said, "I dreamt of the perfect name…Taminago Oketo."

Goda frowned and said, "Taminago? What kind of name is that?"

Mio shrugged and said, "You basically had the same name from Hetzumi to Hozumi. Taminago is nowhere near the same."

Goda nodded and said, "Taminago…unusual, but…well. I guess I will live with it. Now what?"

Mio moaned and said, "I need to get you a place to sleep at night…how is the next question. Akihiko will not like—"

"Mio are you…" Misaki said as he entered the room. He stalled at seeing Goda and stammered, "Mio…I hope there is a logical reason for this…"

Mio said, "Yeah, this is Taminago Oketo. He came over when you were asleep. He was lonely since he is the new transfer student from America."

Misaki smiled instantly and said, "Well, I hope you like Japanese food. I will let Usagi know we have a guest." He closed the door and walked away.

Taminago blinked and said, "To think I thought that man was attractive… He is denser than a rock!"

They laughed as Mio stood and tossed clothes to Taminago. Mio said, "I will get dressed in the other room, and I will handle—"

Akihiko slammed the door opened as Misaki hung onto him and tried to calm Akihiko down. His face was not angry but concerned. He said, "I usually hear footsteps…last night I slept extra well. Was this planned for this kid to come over? Was he the reason you were crying last night?"

Mio shook his head and said, "No, Taminago came after you fell asleep. Besides…your little interlude was loud enough to say that you were exhausted to sleep through a guest coming in, correct?"

Misaki turned purple as Akihiko tried not to smirk. Akihiko said, "Well, I suppose you are right. What is your name, kid?"

Taminago said, "Oketo, Taminago, sir." He bowed gently and smirked.

Akihiko said, "Misaki and I'm Usami-san, welcome. Come downstairs soon, so we can have a chat." He backed away as he closed the door.

Both teens sighed as Mio whispered, "We need to make up a few stories and fast! If we do not match…they will know we are up to something. Do you trust my decisions enough to make a character sketch of you?"

Taminago sighed and said, "You gave me a new name, so you might as well finish the rest of me."

Mio crossed his arms and said, "This has to be mutual, remember? I agreed to this concord, so I need you to work with me. Deal?"

Taminago nodded and said, "Tell me what to do."

Mio smirked and said, "Wow…I get to develop a character. No wonder Akihiko enjoys writing so much. Its fun with all the ideas—"

"MIO!" Taminago urged as Mio shook his head.

Mio said, "You are an American, like me, but you come from…New York City. You like…dolls and being girly even though you are a guy. Also, smart and delicate as a guy…you stick around me to be protected and have a friend from the same country."

Taminago crossed his arms and snarled, "Dolls? Likes girly things? Delicate? Common! Do I look delicate to you?"

Mio nodded and said, "Common, won't be fun to act?"

Taminago snarled, "I hate you."

Frigtitus appeared after a small gust of wind and sat on the bed. He said, "Well, this change might be a good idea, master."

Taminago said, "how I am being a male liking female things help hiding from my family? They are no fools! They seen through my disguises before—"

Frigtitus said, "Before you did not hide your eyes! Before you allowed silly misconceptions that your love for a nephew could save your family from tearing apart! You believe that a book could save a bunch of homosexuals from tearing apart! A game to solve issues of love and bring you a step closer to finding yourself! But where are you?"

"SHUT UP!" Taminago screamed as Mio stiffened and looked at the door.

Mio slowly turned back to the fuming pair. He said, "Why did Akihiko and Misaki did not come running to that fight?"

Taminago rolled his eyes and said, "I had to play those cards for a certain reason."

Mio said, "they cannot hear us…damn you two cover your cards well is right—"

"SHUT UP!" Both Frigtitus and Taminago yelled.

Frigtitus said, "Why then? Why do you do the things you do?"

Taminago said, "I want to prove to my family that I am worthy of power and stand on my own. They use their name too much; for influence and death, they continue in terror to destroy many lives. I have proven that my powers of name cannot stop me in normal proceedings in business—"

"PLEASE spare me! You told Akihiko your real name! I do not need to hear these lies. You abuse your real name as much as playing in the shadows." Frigtitus said darkly.

Mio breathed deeply; he tried to regain calm. This scene was really getting to his nerves… He stiffened and yelled, "Both of you GET A GRIP! We have precious time wasting in here! Can we try to GET ALONG and make progress?"

Both Taminago and Frigtitus stared at Mio. They looked confused from their blank stares as Mio continued, "Frigtitus, I know you cannot change human thought processes, but can you give Taminago a home by say…a lucky chance?"

Frigtitus smirked and stood. He said, "That depends on you and him. I will provide three homes, but I cannot guarantee that any of the three homes will accept him. If none of them allow Taminago to stay with them, you better have a good plan up your arse. I can only play these games for a few hours during the day, but at night…I will be freer to play any games that I can. Farwell." He bowed as he disappeared in a cloud of blue.

Mio took his clothes and said, "Make it believable; you need to be different. Technology and trying to force people into your games will not happen. You need to be a new person, so you can stay hidden."

Taminago snarled, "you are asking too much of me."

Mio snarled, "Then get caught then. I have other shit to worry about than you." He walked out and slammed the door. Mio quickly went into Akihiko's room, changed and went to the stairs. He nearly reached the bottom when Misaki stood at the bottom step.

Misaki said, "Are you alright? We did not hear too much from your room except low classic music. You did not…" He blushed horribly at the thought.

Mio stiffened and rolled his eyes. He said, "I rather not have sex with that…twit. He is not my type, trust me." Mio squeezed away from Misaki and slammed into a chair by the table. He was still fuming, but he looked up when Taminago came out of the bedroom…

His heart gave a small jump at the change Taminago had… Mio knew that either Taminago used Frigtitus to change his clothes or…he was very fast with a needle and thread. Since now, Taminago sported a tight belly shirt, low-waist jeans that covered his pink shoes, and jewelry covered his body. No piercings, but the jewelry chimed as he walked downstairs.

Akihiko came from the bathroom and said, "Misaki, did they…what the?" He stared dumbfounded at Taminago as he came to the table and smiled at Akihiko.

Taminago bowed and said, "I hope my appearance does not offend you, sir."

Akihiko snickered and said, "I was going to ask if there are more shirts like that for Misaki."

Misaki turned purple and growled, "in YOUR DREAMS Usagi-san!"

Mio, Taminago and Akihiko laughed at Misaki's face. They all came around Mio as they kept snickering. Akihiko took out a cigarette and exhaled after lighting it, "so, are you two dating?"

Taminago smirked and said, "What gave you that idea?"

Akihiko stiffened and stared at Taminago.

Mio quickly said, "FRIENDS! We are friends since we only know each other for a few days."

Akihiko turned to Mio and said, "You never mentioned him before."

Mio turned pink. He hated to lie, but he had to think… His heart and sweat started to gain speed at Akihiko's intense glare. Mio felt he was going to scream or beg for anything other than that glare—

Taminago said, "Mio had seen me in the halls, but we did not officially did not become friends until a few days ago. Besides, he has been not in school much due to his accident; I came around when he was out."

Akihiko sighed his cigarette breath and nodded. He turned back to Taminago and said, "Where are you from?"

Taminago said, "Manhattan, New York City."

Akihiko sniffed and said, "You do not have the accent."

Taminago smirked and said, "Well, I am sure that my American accent will not shine through the Japanese. I have studied well for this chance."

Akihiko blinked as Taminago finished, "foreign exchange student program, I am here to better and educate myself of…" Taminago blushed and said, "Japanese dolls."

Mio sat up as he could not believe Taminago…he was good. Even Mio was fooled; he watched Taminago smirk and waited for Akihiko's reaction.

Akihiko smiled and said, "I collect a children toys myself; there is no reason to be embarrassed."

Taminago sighed and smiled. He said, "Sorry…my parents never liked my obsession, but I love it. Even enough to design my own clothes and my dolls clothing, I study vast fashion books to develop my skills."

Akihiko smirked and said, "Can you make Misaki a shirt, right now?"

Misaki groaned and yelled, "you better NOT Taminago!"

Mio and Akihiko snickered as the phone rang. Akihiko stood as he answered the phone; he stiffened as he slowly turned and said, "Misaki…this is for you."

Misaki stood and answered the phone. He stiffened and slowly said, "Mi…Miyagi? What? You got married to Shinobu! Wow…what? You are your honey…" He gulped at the darkness forming around Akihiko.

Taminago quickly stood and bowed again. He said quickly, "your cell phone was on the coffee table last night, so I took the liberty to look at it… I am in terrible trouble! That is why I came over…I am so distraught at the current situation…" Taminago said slower, "my foreign exchange family is leaving soon for Korea to be with their dying grandfather. The only problem is, my director of the exchanging office, states that I need to stay in Japan or be forced back to America. So I came to explain my reasoning to Mio why I came over last night…but while he was in the bathroom…I saw your phone and made a text to have this Miyagi-san call here. I did tell him why that this was important…just not that I was the reason for making the strange call."

Akihiko took out his cigarette and said, "of all people, why Miyagi?"

Taminago shrugged and said, "I was scared of going back to America…my family and I, well, hate each other. I need this, Usami-san. I need to stay! Please…consider this thievery a minor issue compared to my distress. I cannot go back to America! I need to stay here…but…if I cannot find a new home soon…I will be sent back. Please…" He looked deeply at Akihiko as tears slipped down his face and said, "Help me."

Akihiko turned to speaker phone on and said, "Takatsukis, I have to say this about this bizarre phone call. A teen called you, not Misaki."

Miyagi sighed in relief and said, "Your brother, Mio?"

Akihiko took another puff of his cigarette and exhaled, "no, this is Taminago. He has a little issue that he chooses you to help him with."

Miyagi said, "why and what?"

Taminago sniffed and said, "I am a foreign exchange student, and my family is leaving soon for Korea… If I cannot find a replacement family soon, I will be shipped back to America…" He sobbed for a minute and slowly finished, "I cannot go back! I hate my family! They hate me! They…no, please. Help me."

Shinobu said, "Maybe you should go back to your family. Sometimes, families need some separation to learn how to love each other better."

Taminago whimpered, "It is easy for you to say…but I need this! I love Japan! I cannot leave now; not now when I have the desire to graduate and work here. I need to stay here."

Miyagi sighed and said, "Why didn't your new family warn you about their issues before?"

Taminago sighed and said, "Can you plan for illness in your beloved family?"

Both Shinobu and Miyagi stalled their breaths. Akihiko breathed his cigarette deeply as Misaki stood and stared at Taminago.

Even Mio stared at Taminago, he was very impressed…no, incredibly impressed. Taminago was a _superior actor _than even Mio imagined.

Taminago gulped and took a few deep breaths. He said, "I am sorry to bother you, sirs. I will leave you alone. Excuse me." Taminago ran away into Mio's room and slammed the door.

Mio sighed and said, "Excuse me." He ran after Taminago as he was slammed onto the floor after the door was closed.

Taminago snarled, "I officially hate you!"

Mio blinked and said, "that was so damn believable…you are good!"

Taminago rolled his eyes and snarled, "I am a natural only because I had to change my personality for many occasions. This is no different, besides…magic can help."

Mio blinked a few times as he saw Frigtitus smirked and sat up from the bed.

Frigtitus said, "Inspiring acting, Taminago. As always, you impress me."

Taminago snarled, "Shut up, wizard. I _wish_ you picked better _parents_ for me!"

Frigtitus snickered and said, "Well, these two will make it easier for you to be close."

Mio and Taminago said, "How?"

Frigtitus said, "The Takatsukis live next door." He chuckled and laughed as both teens looked at him.

Taminago groaned and turned away from Mio.

Mio smirked and said, "Damn Frigtitus, you are better than Taminago."

Frigtitus laughed harder as Taminago snarled, "I will make you both pay for this shame!"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 82: Choices

Shinobu sighed after they hung up on Akihiko. Miyagi told Akihiko that they will think about it; they would give him an answer in a few days. Shinobu felt uneasy about this kid, but he yet felt some sympathy for the kid as well. Family matters are hard to deal with as a teen and space helps…Shinobu did the same thing when he ran to Australia.

Miyagi stood, naked and gleaming in the sweat from their recent romp, as he paced the hotel room as he muttered, "times like these…make me want cigarettes."

Shinobu smirked and said, "Do you want me to buy you some?"

Miyagi stopped pacing and smirked at his husband. He said, "No…I like not smelling the second hand smoke on my books. Also, my taste buds are much better. But..." His hand rubbed his slightly bigger gut.

Shinobu hardly noticed the change. He felt a few pounds would not affect their sex or their passion for each other. Shinobu laid down and moaned, "we were getting the best part when—" He instantly blushed when Miyagi quickly rushed to Shinobu's face.

Miyagi said, "Say it again." His eyes, his perfect and purple eyes, searched all over Shinobu's face. Miyagi licked his mouth slowly and breathed his sweet breath over Shinobu's mouth.

Shinobu moaned as he felt the desire building. He said, "Take me…"

Miyagi shook his head and said, "You know what I mean, say it again."

Shinobu turned purple. It was an accident…he only said that…he turned away and mumbled, "No."

Miyagi chuckled and said, "You looked so hot when you said it…say it again. I want to show you some nasty moves. But you need to get me into the mood. Say it…say it again and again…until your voice breaks into deep pleasure from my banana…"

Shinobu shivered as his heart raced. Oh the pain…he wanted that pain and heat and the power of his lover's member deep within him…but no. Shinobu refused to say a word. He mumbled again, "no."

Miyagi licked Shinobu's ear and whispered, "Say it…say it, baby…say it…my beloved. Say it again, again and again…say it."

Shinobu shivered and curled into a ball. He will not submit! His emotions and hunger were deep for Miyagi, but this was not going to happen. Shinobu snarled, "Never."

Miyagi chuckled and slipped his hand down to Shinobu's member. He started to gently rub it as he chuckled, "you want me…look how hard you are…darling."

Shinobu groaned at the rubbing and his own reactions to Miyagi's hand. Of course, he would instantly lose control. The moment they came to this hotel; they rarely left the room due to their intense heat and desire for each other. Miyagi quickly undressed as Shinobu ribbed his clothes off; they landed hard on the bed and never left their bodies apart long…except when…Shinobu said it…

Miyagi was deeply involved licking Shinobu's face and chest when Shinobu moaned, "You-kun, don't stop!"

Shinobu instantly turned purple as Miyagi stopped. He stopped breathing as his lover's purple eyes turned to him. Shinobu slowly said, "I never…I just…Mi—"

Miyagi rushed for a kiss, touch and rushed harder into Shinobu. Shinobu gasped, moaned and gripped Miyagi. They continued their feverish touching for two long hours…

Shinobu opened his body to Miyagi, but Miyagi kept his distance enough to look at Shinobu's face. He panted and tried to keep focus…but Miyagi would never be Neko, Randy or Camille… This man was his first and only lover. Miyagi will always have reactions from Shinobu that none of his previous lovers could ever know about.

Miyagi moaned as he said, "say my name, darling." He rubbed his lips over Shinobu's as Shinobu tried to get tongue. Miyagi kept his mouth distance away from Shinobu's desire.

Shinobu groaned at his penis's intense heat and pleasure from Miyagi's hand. He twisted and groaned…he wanted more than this! His body needed more! He leaned forward for a desperate kiss, but Miyagi evaded him.

Miyagi kept his grip on Shinobu's member, but Shinobu wanted his lover more! Shinobu grasped Miyagi's member; this made his wife coo since Shinobu could feel his wife's penis was erected too…

Shinobu moaned, "You win…You-kun."

Miyagi smiled and breathed, "no, this was not a war…just us play fighting, my beloved Shinobu-chin."

Shinobu smiled and flushed when Miyagi finally allowed his tongue into Shinobu's mouth. Their arms and bodies blended into each other as their desire and want bubbled. They moaned and dragged on every kiss. Miyagi licked everywhere as Shinobu grasped Miyagi's skin and moaned. They looked at each other again as their bodies merged into each other. Miyagi posed Shinobu position as Miyagi pumped hard.

They both gasped, but Shinobu groaned, "More You-kun!"

Miyagi quickened his pace as Shinobu grasped the sheets. They breathed at the same pace and moaned at the connection of their bodies. Shinobu could feel Miyagi's member deep within him and becoming stiff with pleasure. Miyagi captured Shinobu's mouth and their arms entwined their bodies closer.

Shinobu rubbed and leaned closer to Miyagi. He could feel his body coming to the climax… Shinobu moaned and resumed their kiss. He gulped and ripped his mouth away to shriek a long howl of pleasure…

Miyagi stalled and panted above Shinobu. He smiled as he breathed, "I love you…"

Shinobu stared at Miyagi through the sweat and feverish desire. He rubbed Miyagi's face and whispered, "I love you too, my beloved."

Miyagi slowly removed himself and lay beside Shinobu. They bodies enjoined into a passionate embrace as their sweat and come spread across each other. Miyagi kissed Shinobu's face as Shinobu sighed and smiled the entire time. They looked at each other as slowly they embraced each other and panted their excitement down.

Shinobu could feel Miyagi's rapid heart. He blushed as he heard Miyagi said, "Shinobu…can we talk for a moment?"

Miyagi's face was serious when Shinobu looked up. He said, "I…am worried about that kid."

Shinobu moaned and said, "That kid that intruded our honeymoon for some stupid hunch! Please!" He shoved Miyagi off and stood; he slipped to the ground.

Miyagi gasped and crawled to Shinobu. He said, "Are you okay?"

Shinobu laughed as he turned to Miyagi. He said, "My butt hurts, but I am fine."

Miyagi smirked and said, "Shinobu…did I ever tell you about another deep wound of mine?"

Shinobu turned and said, "I thought Sensei Amaya was only big issue."

Miyagi smirked and said, "Yes…she was one of the few. But Shinobu…I want kids. Your sister has a bicornuate uterus, so impregnating her was near to impossible. We tried fertility treatments and almost tried adopting…but I could not forget about my sensei. I always wondered what it would be like to impregnate my sensei with my child…then your sister and I became even more distant."

Shinobu sat up as he looked fully at Miyagi and said nothing for a few minutes. He slowly rejoined Miyagi in the bed as they embraced each other. Shinobu felt Miyagi shivering as he listened closely to Miyagi's words.

Miyagi continued, "I feel bad for the kid…I really do."

Shinobu sighed as he remembered his idea. He wanted to have a baby, and thanks to Neko, it might work. But a teenager…that used another man's phone to contact two men…it made Shinobu nervous. Yet…a small part of him wanted to know this kid. Taminago's tears sounded genuine and the pain of family…each syllable was accented by deep hatred and ache.

Miyagi kissed Shinobu's forehead and said, "darling, you can say anything in rebuttal of the idea. I wanted to—"

"We can meet the kid and decide from there." Shinobu said.

Miyagi and Shinobu looked at each other. He smiled and said, "Yes…good idea."

Shinobu smirked as he thought about it more. Practice was a good idea; also…he could use this kid as a distraction, so Shinobu could prepare his body for a baby…what a perfect plan.

A/N: Karma, karma, karma…XD


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 83: The Melody of Change

Akihiko stared at the door to Mio's room. He smoked slowly as Misaki pinched him back into reality. Akihiko slowly turned to Misaki and smirked. He said, "in the mood again, dear?"

Misaki snarled, "no, you looked…dangerous." He looked concerned and searched Akihiko's face. Misaki continued, "What is wrong?"

Akihiko exhaled slowly and said, "This kid, Taminago, worries me…" He continued to smoke until he finished, "did you see how the kid looked at me?"

Misaki blinked a few times and said, "He looked like a questioning teenager to me. But, was there something unusual about him?"

Akihiko smiled and rubbed Misaki's head. He said gently, "it might be nothing…but he looked like…well, Goda."

Misaki flushed instantly and looked at Akihiko. He slowly said, "That is a huge accusation, Usagi. A look…a human reaction like a teenager's one…reminds you of Goda?"

Akihiko sighed and went to crush his cigarette. He slowly exhaled his last drugged breath and said, "I am not sure. The boy just had the same glare, intense question, and attitude like Goda… I am not sure why he reminds me of him. But…Taminago could be his nephew. Just be careful around him, okay?"

Misaki blinked and slowly nodded. He said, "You were semi right about my sempai. I suppose your nerves could be right again. But—"

Brrriiiinnngggg, bbbrrriiiiinnnnggg, bbbbbrrrriiiiinnnnnngggg the phone begged to be received. Akihiko rolled his eyes and strolled to the phone. He moaned before answering, "hello?"

"Usami-san?" A young male spoke.

Akihiko stiffened and said, "Yes, who is this?"

"Yuki, Eiri." Said the voice on the other end.

Akihiko loosened and said, "Well, this is unexpected. Why and how did you find my number?"

Eiri chuckled and said, "phone books do exist, and your name is in there. But, I found this number by a friend at N G Productions."

Akihiko snarled, "He did not."

Misaki came over as he lipped, "what?"

Eiri chuckled again and said, "My…well, Shuichi has asked me to call you. Since I have business to discuss, I thought I could make this call easier by speaking for myself and for the singers here."

Akihiko groaned darkly and growled, "I refuse, and my brother will not come near that damn music company."

"Your father signed for Allens-san's song to be published, but the groups refuse to let the public know until he hears one of the versions that Bad Luck and Nettle Grasper has prepared." Eiri said slowly, but he sounded calm.

Akihiko stopped breathing. He could not imagine…two of the biggest adolescent music groups forced Mio to make a song for them! Also an award winning writer, Eiri Yuki, was calling him to talk business… He slowly took a breath and said, "What did you want with me?"

Eiri said, "I would like to co-write a novel with you."

Akihiko stopped breathing again. He stared at the wall while Misaki tried to get his attention. Akihiko never imagined…Eiri Yuki. Sure, Akihiko only heard about this author through parties and Aikawa. He started to breath slowly again as he imagined Aikawa with this news…she would faint, squeal, faint and stare at Yuki like she never knew a man before…

Eiri could hear the hesitance and said, "Our editors can collaborate the workload on the novel."

Akihiko chuckled and said, "Well, this is interesting. Why do you want to work with me?"

Eiri said, "I have been debating the idea for weeks after the November party. You have great credentials and excellent books. I will not degrade my books, but imagine the collaboration? The public will never see this coming."

Akihiko said, "Well, my editor will flip about this development. She is one of your fans."

Eiri snickered and said, "As is my editor, she got me hooked onto your novels and BL novels as well."

Akihiko smirked and said, "You have read _those_ books?" He turned to Misaki as Misaki paled and turned away in shame.

Eiri sighed and said, "Yes…well…it is interesting read for being a homosexual as well."

Akihiko chuckled and said, "It must be interesting with Shuichi Shindou as your wife."

Misaki got the hint and stopped pestering Akihiko.

Eiri stunted his moan with a cough and said, "well, it can be…fascinating. So, can we discuss literary business after Mio listens to the music that these groups prepared for him to hear?"

Akihiko growled through his teeth. He growled, "Before I say my decision, who gave you my phone number?"

Eiri said, "Tohma Seguchi."

Akihiko moaned as he gave his final answer, "we will be there—"

"Who is that?" Mio called from the balcony.

Akihiko turned and said, "Is there anything your friends want to say to Mio?"

Eiri said, "Yes, Sakano-san wishes to speak to Mio."

Akihiko shook his head for Mio to come closer as Mio came downstairs. He did not give the phone over as he placed the phone on his shoulder. Akihiko snarled, "You gave a song to N G Productions with our father's name on the paper?"

Mio blinked and said, "Well, yes. What is the big deal?"

Akihiko chuckled darkly and said, "This could be ugly, you know. I am your guardian, so signing papers for you is my responsibility."

Mio rolled his eyes and snarled, "It is my song, and Fuyuhiko is our father. He can sign for me too."

Akihiko snarled, "I could make a lawsuit in a heartbeat for this signature falsification of a minor and wrong guardian."

Mio crossed his arms and said, "I dare you, but they will defend the right of this… Fuyuhiko explained that I might not be in his home, but he is my biological father. He slightly has the right to sign for me."

Akihiko groaned and said, "How did you get him to sign for you?"

Mio said, "Haruhiko."

Akihiko faltered and stared at Mio. He blinked a few times as he shook his head. Akihiko sighed and said, "You are too good…do not say that I did not warn you. N G Productions is just a business for the next big song. You are not even worth their lawsuit if they steal your songs."

Mio smirked and said, "I sold them this one, also…the money is with Fuyuhiko right now."

Akihiko's eyes enlarged. He opened and closed his mouth. Akihiko gulped twice before saying, "you…sold your song…and you are already paid?"

Mio nodded and said, "Fuyuhiko is holding the money into a separate bank account until I turn eighteen; we agreed to this during that day."

Akihiko blinked a few time as he slowly gave the phone up. He pulled away before Mio took the phone. Akihiko said, "be sure to read every fine line…I will not hold it against any music company to fool you into a few hundred bulks and then make you inexistent when they sell millions with your songs."

Mio came close to Akihiko and said, "I am not scared. I told them up front; I will sell them one song and that is all." He took the phone and said, "Sakano-san, hello. Wow, you guys are fast. What? Today?" His eyes turned to Akihiko and finished, "you wish to see me and my brother at N G Productions…in an hour or sooner?"

Akihiko snarled, "I have business there, so I am watching you the entire time."

Mio smiled and said, "See you soon!" He hung up and chanted, "Taminago! We are going to N G Productions!"

Taminago appeared from the bedroom and said slowly, "why?"

Mio snickered and said, "You are going to hear a song I wrote from two of the best bands in Japan, Nettle Grasper and Bad Luck!"

Taminago blinked furiously at the thought and said, "Are you sure about this?" He stared at Mio…like Goda again…

Akihiko stiffened and said, "Oketo, right? That does not sound America."

Taminago turned to Akihiko and said, "My mother is American as my father is Japanese. Thus, I have a Japanese last name."

Akihiko snarled under his breath and knew something was not right about this. Firstly, the sound sleep then a new kid, and now a song to be produced by two hugely popular bands. He did not like nor want to think this could be a scandal…he turned to the cheerful Mio. Was Mio blind to this game or…is there something more to this new development and teen?

Mio said, "can we go now? I want to know what they did! Also…I only gave them the song a few days ago. Damn, they are fast!"

Akihiko clenched his teeth. This made him feel even more suspicious. He turned to the stairs and said, "I will get ready, but be sure to wait beside Misaki until I return. We are leaving as a group and staying as a group." He went to his room and slammed the door. Akihiko took out his cell phone and dialed Aikawa's number.

Aikawa answered, "Usami? Please do not ask for another extension."

Akihiko snickered and said, "What are you doing right now?"

Aikawa stalled for a moment and slowly said, "Are you feeling alright? This sounds…weird."

Akihiko chuckled and said, "I just got off the phone with Yuki, Eiri."

Aikawa gasped and slowly said, "no…way…why…what…how, what, who, when, where, why, WHAT?"

Akihiko laughed and said, "Yuki-san wishes to collaborate a novel with me, and—"

Aikawa gave a might draw of breath, as Akihiko pulled the phone away, she screamed. She screamed and chatted nonsense quickly for a few minutes. Akihiko waited until she calmed down.

Akihiko listened to her say very slowly but with too much excitement, "when…are you…going to see…HIM?"Aikawa giggled and squealed with delight.

He rolled his eyes and said, "At N G Productions in a few minutes—"

"OH LORD! Do not say or do anything until I appear!" She said quickly and hung up.

Akihiko blinked and closed his cell phone. He picked another shirt as he replaced his shirt. Akihiko went to his closet to find a tie when the door opened. He turned to Misaki coming in and glaring at him.

Misaki growled after slamming the door, "Mio told me everything! The kid is seriously selling his song to N G Productions! What the hell is he thinking?"

Akihiko took a navy tie as he came close to Misaki. He said, "I am not sure, but…get into business clothes. We do not want to look like fools, correct?"

Misaki snarled, "I will not allow this to happen!"

Akihiko said, "It _has_ happened and…my father signed for it. This is suspicious, but we have to play along to figure out anything. Just work with me, and we will find something out."

Misaki removed his shirt and quickly found his business suit in the closet. He got dressed as Akihiko watched him.

Akihiko smirked devilishly as Misaki turned purple. They stared at each other as Akihiko came closer… Misaki shrieked and rushed to the corner. Akihiko came closer—

"AKIHIKO!" Mio yelled.

Akihiko snarled and said, "we will continue this later…" He winked and went out. Akihiko placed the tie on and went downstairs.

Mio said, "I know you said we had something special today to do today…what was it?"

Akihiko sighed and said, "I planned to go to the mall and go out for a nice lunch. But…" He glared at Taminago and said, "Certain new developments started to build. I suppose we will go out another day."

Mio nodded and said, "Or, we can go out for supper."

Akihiko smirked and said, "We will see."

Misaki came out as the men exited the apartment. They went down to the street as they came to a limo… Sakano-san and Eiri Yuki stood by the limo as they smiled. Sakano looked business like, but Eiri looked pleased. They wore fancy suits as they entered the limo, and the others entered as well. The limo drove off.

Eiri said, "Usami-san, we will talk after the show." He sighed and said, "Shuichi wants me to hear this song too, so we will wait until my editor can come to the meeting."

Akihiko nodded and said, "My editor will be coming as well."

Sakano-san said, "Well, Allens-san. I must admit the speed of the song's production in shock. Both groups could not stop practicing or developing this song! I hope you will like the end results."

Mio smiled and said, "of course, I bet the songs will be fine. I am excited to hear them! So…what are they like?"

Sakano-san smiled and said, "Surprises are always better. Please wait and see. I hope you will like any of the selection."

Mio asked, "Is there one you like?"

Sakano giggled lightly and said, "Not really; if I were you, I would have a hard time choosing the best song. I enjoyed all the versions of this song."

Mio smiled and sat back. He chatted in whispers with Taminago as Taminago quickly responded.

Akihiko watched Taminago very closely…he could not figure out why he felt the nagging sensation in his gut about this kid. Taminago did not look at all like Goda, but…he acted and almost had the same body reactions. He needed proof…but he was a patient man. Akihiko knew the time will come to find out more about this teenager.

The car stopped in front of N G Productions as they came to a flushed Aikawa. Aikawa made a fangirl dance and squeal at Eiri Yuki. She hugged Akihiko and said, "Yes, yes, yes, so YES! We HAVE to collaborate a novel together!"

Akihiko removed her and said, "Can you restrain yourself? We have business inside."

Aikawa shrieked as she stared Misaki, Taminago and Mio. She blinked a few times and said, "Why are they here?"

Akihiko said, "they are here to hear a mini concert of Mio's new song. We are required to listen before—"

"HELL YEAH! Let's GO!" Aikawa shirked in delight as she rushed to the building.

Akihiko stared as Mio and Taminago laughed. He moaned to Eiri, "Aikawa, my editor."

Eiri smirked and said, "I wonder how my editor will act. I made a bet with my wife that she will either act cool then feint, or she will squeal like your editor."

Akihiko snickered as the group entered the building. They went to the elevator as Sakano pressed the fourth floor. The elevator rose and when the doors opened—

"ALLENS-SAN!" Shuichi yelled as everyone, except Akihiko and Eiri, jumped and shrieked.

Hiroshi shook his head and said, "Mr. Subtle strikes again…welcome back, Allens-san." He held back his smile at the shocked faces of the scared men.

Eiri snarled, "Can you control yourself for once, you dunce!" He shoved Shuichi back as he whispered to him. Shuichi nodded and kissed Eiri's lips gently.

Shuichi smirked as Eiri hugged him for a brief moment. Eiri moaned as he pushed Shuichi away after Shuichi would not let go. They had a few silent moments of silent romantic glances as Sakano took the others to the prop stage.

The room was filled with twenty fluffy chairs and a huge stage with all the musical instruments were on the stage. Nettle Grasper was there setting up as Ryuichi shrieked and waved happily to Mio.

Mio flushed and waved back. Akihiko watched his little brother as he sat beside him. Everyone sat in the chairs in various selections. Taminago though sat beside Misaki as Misaki sat on the other side of Mio.

Ryuichi smiled and called from the microphone, "welcome Allens-san! We have a good song for you, and be sure to listen to them all before deciding, okay?"

Mio nodded as he clenched his hands tightly. He gulped and barely breathed… Akihiko's hand covered his brother's.

Akihiko could see plenty of himself in Mio. He was that scared for his first book, first award, first editor, and first everything that dealt with his books. Akihiko felt Mio grasp his hand tightly. He smiled and rubbed his little brother's fingers. Mio's fingers rubbed and kept gripping Akihiko's hand.

Ryuichi smirked as he started to moan. Tohma started to laugh, and Noriko started to make a dull groan like a singsong shrill. Ryuichi started to howl…

Akihiko grimaced as he turned to Mio. Mio looked entranced and confused.

The music began…eerie and horror movie kind rang out with a recorded racing heart beat rang in the room. Slowly Ryuichi stopped howling as he came to the microphone and sang:

"Why does love have to be fearful?

Why are my choices misunderstood?

I am a homosexual,

Proud and strong as a man in love with other men…

But I am compared to a monster…

What makes a monster?

I came to find these Cohen's truths as an answer…"

Slowly both Tohma and Noriko started to make new noises; Tohma made wicked laughter as he kept playing his keyboard in the eerie organ, and Noriko screamed and played the piano on her keyboard. The heartbeat started to race faster… Ryuichi continued the song:

"The first thesis is that the monster is a cultural movement of change…

Indeed, homosexuality is a change…

But not a current one,

Men and women have chosen the proverbial closet to save their hearts…

But now the closets have been opened.

The world fears it so and begs for the closing of the doors…

We shall not be denied the pleasures of life.

Homosexuals are not monsters…

But why are we compared to them…

I will continue my story…

I have loved a man,

My first but a deep and truer love than any ancient lovers in the past,

We loved, touched and been together,

I loved him so…

But he chose death…

But why?

Why did he leave me behind…

I promised the world and my love will always remain with him…

Monster…I heard that word at his funeral.

"You're the monster that killed my son," His mother tells me…

I cringe at the thought and find this next noble truth…

What is a monster?"

The noises slowly died down except the organ and piano… Ryuichi continued:

The second thesis is that the monster finds freedom…

Freedom…

Yes, love is an escape from reality…

Freedom.

Yes, we hide in the shadows for our love is not accepted…

My lover escaped by death…

But I remain…

How will I escape this pain?

Why does love have to be fearful?

Why are my choices misunderstood?

I am a homosexual,

Proud and strong as a man in love with other men…

But I am compared to a monster…

What makes a monster?

I came to find these Cohen's truths as an answer…

The third thesis is that the monster is difficult to classify into a group…

I see this perfectly for me and others…

We are like so many heterosexuals,

We shop, live and breathe like all the other people in the world…

Why is this sexuality so feared…

Tell me…why?

Why does love have to be fearful?

Why are my choices misunderstood?

I am a homosexual,

Proud and strong as a man in love with other men…

But I am compared to a monster…

What makes a monster?

I came to find these Cohen's truths as an answer…

The fourth truth…the monster dwells at the gates of diversity…

Yes, we have to face anger and dismay for our choices…

Why does my love make me a monster?

I beg for an answer!

I am no different than my friends…

I loved a man…why does that make me a monster?

Why does love have to be fearful?

Why are my choices misunderstood?

I am a homosexual,

Proud and strong as a man in love with other men…

But I am compared to a monster…

What makes a monster?

I came to find these Cohen's truths as an answer…

The fifth thesis is when the monster stands on the borders of reality…

Where the line of reality and fantasy are crossed…

Homosexuality is met there.

Men and women find hope and promise into each other's eyes…

We cross the border of heterosexuality to find our hearts…

We ignore reality for happiness and love…

But why…why are we called monsters?

Why does love have to be fearful?

Why are my choices misunderstood?

I am a homosexual,

Proud and strong as a man in love with other men…

But I am compared to a monster…

What makes a monster?

I came to find these Cohen's truths as an answer…

The sixth noble monster truth is that a monster stands as a desire…

A deep, seeded desire that people all have.

We all have homosexual and heterosexual tendencies…

But how we choose our partners…

Makes us monsters…

Homosexuality is a cursed desire,

By the stereotypes of lacking enough opposite sex partners,

It is not true!

Why am I and my fellow homosexuals called monsters by following our hearts?

Why does love have to be fearful?

Why are my choices misunderstood?

I am a homosexual,

Proud and strong as a man in love with other men…

But I am compared to a monster…

What makes a monster?

I came to find these Cohen's truths as an answer…

The final and seventh truth; the monster is taught more than the norms…

I have seen a love…

Felt love…

And I have heard my love die before my very ears…

I have learned that I became a monster for loving the same sex…

But I rather be a monster than a blind fool.

Being homosexual is a joy that I endure,

Even with the criticism and fear…

The verbal blows are just thrown off by my shield.

For I have grown under the shield of being a monster…

For I am not alone…"

The piano and organ started to change noises…many voices. Human voices started to come from the speakers…many said, "why, why, why, why, tell me WHY?" All the voices were mixes of ages and sexes as all the voice continued to speak. Slowly, Mio's voice came out of the speaker as his voice sun the last part:

"There are many like me,

Afraid to be honest and hide in the shadows…

Even death seems the only way to save their troubled souls,

Do not despair my fellow homosexuals,

For I will not hide in the shadows no longer…

For I am a monster.

I will stand proudly to scream,

"I AM A HOMOSEXUAL!"

I will continue this path of loneness and despair…

For heterosexuality will never give me the pleasure I want…

I want men.

I yearn for men.

I love men…

So I accept being called a monster…

For I am a homosexual monster…."

Ryuichi, Tohma and Noriko slowly sung the last part as one, "For I am a homosexual monster…"

The noise slowly died down as the trio moved to the front and bowed.

Akihiko watched Mio the entire time…he felt the words, like the November party, morals and deep emotions were in every word. Mio looked lost for words as he stared forward at Nittle Grasper.

Slowly, Bad Luck entered the room. Both groups started their own versions of background music: Suguru played a gentle piano, Hiroshi played his guitar wildly, Tohma went back to his keyboard and played the eerie organ again, and Noriko did the same and played the sassy piano. Ryuichi and Shuichi hummed gently. Both men sung:

"Why does love have to be fearful?

Why are my choices misunderstood?

I am a homosexual,

Proud and strong as a man in love with other men…

But I am compared to a monster…

What makes a monster?

I came to find these Cohen's truths as an answer…

The first thesis is that the monster is a cultural movement of change…

Indeed, homosexuality is a change…

But not a current one,

Men and women have chosen the proverbial closet to save their hearts…

But now the closets have been opened.

The world fears it so and begs for the closing of the doors…

We shall not be denied the pleasures of life.

Homosexuals are not monsters…

But why are we compared to them…

I will continue my story…

I have loved a man,

My first but a deep and truer love than any ancient lovers in the past,

We loved, touched and been together,

I loved him so…

But he chose death…

But why?

Why did he leave me behind…

I promised the world and my love will always remain with him…

Monster…I heard that word at his funeral.

"You're the monster that killed my son," His mother tells me…

I cringe at the thought and find this next noble truth…

What is a monster?

The second thesis is that the monster finds freedom…

Freedom…

Yes, love is an escape from reality…

Freedom.

Yes, we hide in the shadows for our love is not accepted…

My lover escaped by death…

But I remain…

How will I escape this pain?

Why does love have to be fearful?

Why are my choices misunderstood?

I am a homosexual,

Proud and strong as a man in love with other men…

But I am compared to a monster…

What makes a monster?

I came to find these Cohen's truths as an answer…

The third thesis is that the monster is difficult to classify into a group…

I see this perfectly for me and others…

We are like so many heterosexuals,

We shop, live and breathe like all the other people in the world…

Why is this sexuality so feared…

Tell me…why?

Why does love have to be fearful?

Why are my choices misunderstood?

I am a homosexual,

Proud and strong as a man in love with other men…

But I am compared to a monster…

What makes a monster?

I came to find these Cohen's truths as an answer…

The fourth truth…the monster dwells at the gates of diversity…

Yes, we have to face anger and dismay for our choices…

Why does my love make me a monster?

I beg for an answer!

I am no different than my friends…

I loved a man…why does that make me a monster?

Why does love have to be fearful?

Why are my choices misunderstood?

I am a homosexual,

Proud and strong as a man in love with other men…

But I am compared to a monster…

What makes a monster?

I came to find these Cohen's truths as an answer…

The fifth thesis is when the monster stands on the borders of reality…

Where the line of reality and fantasy are crossed…

Homosexuality is met there.

Men and women find hope and promise into each other's eyes…

We cross the border of heterosexuality to find our hearts…

We ignore reality for happiness and love…

But why…why are we called monsters?

Why does love have to be fearful?

Why are my choices misunderstood?

I am a homosexual,

Proud and strong as a man in love with other men…

But I am compared to a monster…

What makes a monster?

I came to find these Cohen's truths as an answer…

The sixth noble monster truth is that a monster stands as a desire…

A deep, seeded desire that people all have.

We all have homosexual and heterosexual tendencies…

But how we choose our partners…

Makes us monsters…

Homosexuality is a cursed desire,

By the stereotypes of lacking enough opposite sex partners,

It is not true!

Why am I and my fellow homosexuals called monsters by following our hearts?

Why does love have to be fearful?

Why are my choices misunderstood?

I am a homosexual,

Proud and strong as a man in love with other men…

But I am compared to a monster…

What makes a monster?

I came to find these Cohen's truths as an answer…

The final and seventh truth; the monster is taught more than the norms…

I have seen a love…

Felt love…

And I have heard my love die before my very ears…

I have learned that I became a monster for loving the same sex…

But I rather be a monster than a blind fool.

Being homosexual is a joy that I endure,

Even with the criticism and fear…

The verbal blows are just thrown off by my shield.

For I have grown under the shield of being a monster…

For I am not alone…

There are many like me,

Afraid to be honest and hide in the shadows…

Even death seems the only way to save their troubled souls,

Do not despair my fellow homosexuals,

For I will not hide in the shadows no longer…

For I am a monster.

I will stand proudly to scream,

"I AM A HOMOSEXUAL!"

Shuichi screamed the quote as Ryuichi moaned it. They hummed as the background music swept the room gently. Slowly, Ryuichi and Shuichi sung the remaining part of the song:

"I will continue this path of loneness and despair…

For heterosexuality will never give me the pleasure I want…

I want men.

I yearn for men.

I love men…

So I accept being called a monster…"

Everyone sung aloud as the music died away slowly:

"For I am a homosexual monster…."

Akihiko, again, kept his eyes on his brother. Mio was blank; he was breathing, but he made little movement to stop staring at the stage. Akihiko slowly turned back to the stage as his kept his hand within Mio's grasp. Mio did keep playing with Akihiko's fingers.

Nittle Grasper came to the side of the stage as Bad Luck stood before the audience. Shuichi stiffened at Mio.

Akihiko turned as Mio's face started to crumble. Mio turned away and sobbed onto Akihiko's shirt.

Sakano-san made a motion to stop the music, but Mio groaned, "not yet! Please…sing the last song…"

Shuichi smiled gently as he hummed gently. There was not music in the background as Suguru and Hiroshi hummed with Shuichi. The men slowly sang together:

"Why does love have to be fearful?

Why are my choices misunderstood?

I am a homosexual,

Proud and strong as a man in love with other men…

But I am compared to a monster…

What makes a monster?

I came to find these Cohen's truths as an answer…"

Suguru sung this alone:

"The first thesis is that the monster is a cultural movement of change…

Indeed, homosexuality is a change…

But not a current one,

Men and women have chosen the proverbial closet to save their hearts…

But now the closets have been opened.

The world fears it so and begs for the closing of the doors…

We shall not be denied the pleasures of life.

Homosexuals are not monsters…

But why are we compared to them…

I will continue my story…"

Hiroshi sung this part:

"I have loved a man,

My first but a deep and truer love than any ancient lovers in the past,

We loved, touched and been together,

I loved him so…

But he chose death…

But why?

Why did he leave me behind…

I promised the world and my love will always remain with him…

Monster…I heard that word at his funeral.

"You're the monster that killed my son," His mother tells me…

I cringe at the thought and find this next noble truth…

What is a monster?"

The trio sang this as one:

"The second thesis is that the monster finds freedom…

Freedom…

Yes, love is an escape from reality…

Freedom.

Yes, we hide in the shadows for our love is not accepted…

My lover escaped by death…

But I remain…

How will I escape this pain?

Why does love have to be fearful?

Why are my choices misunderstood?

I am a homosexual,

Proud and strong as a man in love with other men…

But I am compared to a monster…

What makes a monster?

I came to find these Cohen's truths as an answer…"

Shuichi sang this alone:

"The third thesis is that the monster is difficult to classify into a group…

I see this perfectly for me and others…

We are like so many heterosexuals,

We shop, live and breathe like all the other people in the world…

Why is this sexuality so feared…

Tell me…why?

Why does love have to be fearful?

Why are my choices misunderstood?

I am a homosexual,

Proud and strong as a man in love with other men…

But I am compared to a monster…

What makes a monster?

I came to find these Cohen's truths as an answer…"

Hiroshi sang this part with Suguru humming in the background:

"The fourth truth…the monster dwells at the gates of diversity…

Yes, we have to face anger and dismay for our choices…

Why does my love make me a monster?

I beg for an answer!

I am no different than my friends…

I loved a man…why does that make me a monster?

Why does love have to be fearful?

Why are my choices misunderstood?

I am a homosexual,

Proud and strong as a man in love with other men…

But I am compared to a monster…

What makes a monster?

I came to find these Cohen's truths as an answer…"

Shuichi sang with Hiroshi humming. Suguru made noises of pain and sorrow:

"The fifth thesis is when the monster stands on the borders of reality…

Where the line of reality and fantasy are crossed…

Homosexuality is met there.

Men and women find hope and promise into each other's eyes…

We cross the border of heterosexuality to find our hearts…

We ignore reality for happiness and love…

But why…why are we called monsters?

Why does love have to be fearful?

Why are my choices misunderstood?

I am a homosexual,

Proud and strong as a man in love with other men…

But I am compared to a monster…

What makes a monster?

I came to find these Cohen's truths as an answer…"

Shuichi sang this alone as his bandmates repeated the other parts of the song at odd intervals:

"The sixth noble monster truth is that a monster stands as a desire…

A deep, seeded desire that people all have.

We all have homosexual and heterosexual tendencies…

But how we choose our partners…

Makes us monsters…

Homosexuality is a cursed desire,

By the stereotypes of lacking enough opposite sex partners,

It is not true!

Why am I and my fellow homosexuals called monsters by following our hearts?

Why does love have to be fearful?

Why are my choices misunderstood?

I am a homosexual,

Proud and strong as a man in love with other men…

But I am compared to a monster…

What makes a monster?

I came to find these Cohen's truths as an answer…

The final and seventh truth; the monster is taught more than the norms…

I have seen a love…

Felt love…

And I have heard my love die before my very ears…

I have learned that I became a monster for loving the same sex…

But I rather be a monster than a blind fool."

All three men stopped as they sighed as one:

"Being homosexual is a joy that I endure,

Even with the criticism and fear…

The verbal blows are just thrown off by my shield.

For I have grown under the shield of being a monster…

For I am not alone…

There are many like me,

Afraid to be honest and hide in the shadows…

Even death seems the only way to save their troubled souls,

Do not despair my fellow homosexuals,

For I will not hide in the shadows no longer…

For I am a monster.

I will stand proudly to scream,

"I AM A HOMOSEXUAL!"

I will continue this path of loneness and despair…

For heterosexuality will never give me the pleasure I want…

I want men.

I yearn for men.

I love men…

So I accept being called a monster…

For I am a homosexual monster…."

Bad Luck dragged out the final line as a group when they slowly let their voices die out. They bowed as they looked to Mio.

Mio removed Akihiko's hands and quickly ran out.

Akihiko stood, but Tohma said, "Please…let me speak to him."

Tohma stared at Akihiko and finished, "I will be back soon; do not worry. I will not harm him. This is business, and he should talk to me for a moment."

Akihiko crossed his arms and said, "ten minutes and I will be there, got it?"

Tohma smirked as he rushed after Mio.

A/N: All rights to the Monster 7 truths belong to Cohen. I do not own this knowledge, but Mio's song is my original creation. Just so the readers know XD


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 84: Verdict

Mio did not go far; he went to an empty studio to flop to the ground and sob. He did not know why he was sobbing, but…he felt the pain of losing Adam and writing that song…enters his heart and soul. Each song…different and unique…evoked all these emotions and made him feel this way. Mio heard the door close. He slowly turned as he looked at Tohma Seguchi.

Tohma smiled gently as he took off his black hat. He said, "Allens-san, please take all the time you need to grieve. I will speak to you when you are ready."

Mio gulped and slowly stood. He whimpered, "Wow…the song…evolved so much from each version."

Tohma slowly came closer to Mio and said, "We found the words so compelling to try different styles. Ryuichi felt the monster theme a good idea, Shuichi liked the words alone, and we blended it for the final product as both groups. But enough of that…talk to me. How do you feel?"

Mio gulped as the tears continued to fall. He said slowly, "I…hurt…"

Tohma nodded and said, "That is expected—"

"ASSHOLES CAN ONLY IMAGINE HOMOSEXUALITY! DO NOT MOCK MY PAIN!" Mio screamed as Tohma backed away.

Tohma slowly breathed as Mio shivered and clenched his fists. Mio gulped and said with a heavy breathe, "I know you are married to a woman…have a kid…and can never see my pain! I listened to my lover die on the fucking phone! Do NOT pretend to pity me!"

Mio felt Tohma's hand on his shoulder. He shivered but accepted the touch.

Tohma said, "I would never mock or hurt your feelings. I only explained what I did…in admiration of your work. Your lyrics are amazing and heartfelt…much deeper than I have heard in many years. That is why I wanted to ask you…" He slowly came to Mio's front. Tohma finished, "would you keep writing songs for Nittle Grasper and/or Bad Luck?"

Mio slowly looked up and snarled through his tears, "I said only ONE song, remember?"

Tohma smiled gently and held Mio's shoulders. He said, "I would be lying if I would ignore that contract. I am only saying this for a new contract and…I want you to continue your talent. You should not—"

Mio slapped his hands away and snarled, "I am not wasting my talent! I have other resources and means to pay me for my songs."

Tohma grimaced and said, "Yes, but these resources can only help you so far. Becoming a professional song writer takes years and millions of paperwork. You…have something that I cannot ignore. You have talent. I need to make sure you do not slip away before a competitor or you lose this talent too early."

Mio backed away and went to the door. He growled, "One song only, I refuse to—"

"What if I told you that your songs would be fully respected, paid to your father until you are old enough, and…you do not have to write a song all the time. Just when you can since you are still in high school; I do not expect a song every week or even every month." Tohma said quickly and clearly.

Mio removed his hand from the door. He turned as he wiped his tears. Mio said, "Why do you want my songs so badly?"

Tohma smiled and said, "Every singer in this building came here with a dream. I ignored about half of them due to their hubris or their stupid lyrics. But the moment I hear the perfect song…I am usually ninety-nine percent of the time correct picking the best selling artists."

Mio said slowly, "you think I could be a top selling song writer?"

Tohma nodded and said, "I bet you would make triple than Bad Luck makes in three months."

Mio slammed his body against the door and stared at Tohma. He opened and closed his mouth. Mio blinked a few times and said, "but…I am just a teenager…and…how could you make those accusations like that?"

Tohma smiled proudly and said, "Who is the man that made this company great?"

Mio opened and closed his mouth. The answer stood before him… Tohma Seguchi, a millionaire keyboardist and owner of this building…of course, Sakano stood in place when Tohma was on tour. But Tohma was always the owner of this place…he picked hundreds of the best singers in Japan to sing for this company.

Tohma smirked and said, "I do not expect too much other than some songs scribbled on note cards. But…if you wish for it, I have ten other bands begging for your songs."

Mio paled and slipped to the floor. He gulped five times before saying, "you…are not serious…right? This has to be a joke…"

Tohma said, "Would I be here, discussing this to you, if there was no incentive? Allens-san, your voice has made the phone ring off the hook. Your voice mostly imitates other songs, but when you sing your own songs…you make tidal waves of fans."

Mio blinked stupidly and asked, "How many people called?"

Tohma snickered and said, "The numbers are beyond imagination."

Mio's mouth dropped and slowly said, "no way…no way…no…I do not write golden CD sellers…random stuff…"

"That everyone wants to hear." Tohma finished for Mio.

Mio could feel his racing heartbeat and his body sweat slightly. He shivered when he could hear Tohma coming to sit in front of him. Mio slowly looked into the stormy blue eyes of the most popular and richest keyboardist in this building. He could not feel the words as he garbled out, "so…you want more?"

Tohma's face lit up as he said, "yes I do, and…I am willing to negotiate with your brother and father in the room as we discuss the contract if you prefer that."

Mio blinked and said, "I…am not sure. Akihiko said to ignore and hate this company…"

Tohma said, "Well, listen to your brother and yourself. I am going to only tell you that this is a lifetime offer. I will not offer this again after today." He stood as Mio moved to allow Tohma out.

Mio started to breathe faster and stood. He wiped his face. Mio quickly came out and yelled, "TOHma…" He stared at Tohma, Sakano-san and Akihiko. Mio took a deep breath and said, "I am _not_ for sale."

Akihiko smiled as Tohma showed a crestfallen face. Sakano, on the other hand, looked pleased and bowed gently.

Mio slowly passed all the men as he went to Misaki and Taminago. He said, "sorry, but I rather sing for my own audience than the world!" His hands grabbed both Misaki's and Taminago's as they raced to the elevator.

They entered the elevator as Taminago said, "Well…that was an interesting song."

Mio smiled and said, "Now Adam's wish can be heard. That is all I want from this company, but if they call again, Misaki…hang up on them. I refuse to be sold to them."

Misaki hugged Mio and said, "Yes, be who you want to be than a label from N G Productions. But that song…wow."

Mio rubbed Misaki's hands and said, "thank you…the message is heard. I am a monster and proud of it."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 85: Double Date Again…plus two more

Ritsu hated being alone with Takano-san. He was backed into a corner, literally, as Takano-san said, "enough resisting! Can we just talk, flirt and have sex already?"

Takano looked extremely serious and passionate…it was slightly seductive. His eyes burned with desire and his body was close enough for Ritsu to get the hint…

Ritsu moaned, "I need more time! I want to date!"

Takano-san grumbled, "what if I want sex?"

Ritsu growled, "Then you will never have me!"

Takano backed away and said, "Fine, but I expect a happy ending eventually. Benedict is going out tonight with his lover; I can probably guess we are joining them, correct?"

Ritsu quickly said, "Yes," as he tried to run. Takano grabbed his arm and whispered close to his ear, "we are leaving soon…be ready for torment…Ritsu."

Takano slowly released him as Ritsu rushed to the men's bathroom. Ritsu held the door shut as he heard Takano walk away…

Ritsu slipped to the ground and panted. He could not stop his rapid beating heart, sweating skin, or his pulsing desire. Ritsu could not deny that a small part of him wanted to give into Takano-san. But the huger part wanted space and time to think; this was not according to Takano-san's plans, and this did not stop Takano from trying to get Ritsu into the mood… Ritsu just could not accept the advances. He felt just like that time at the library so long ago…confessing his love…then sex and dismissal. Takano-san walked away…from Ritsu.

He moaned at his raging heartbeat. Takano-san knew how to play with his emotions and make work complicated…of course, the other 'maidens' asked about "their" relationship. Ritsu blushed and snarled that the bar scene was nothing but a joke. But Takano-san…had to blow up the scene and talk about their night at Benedict's…

Takano-san snickered and said, "We had a foursome that night!"

Ritsu could have ripped Takano-san's face off that day. He never felt so mad and prepared to destroy every inch of Takano-san's perfect face…yet… Ritsu found himself smiling and flushed. When that moment came, Takano-san froze for a moment and smiled even more beautifully at Ritsu's face. Ritsu gulped and ran away…

This bathroom was his refuge…he would hide here for a few minutes and allow himself to find his inner peace. But…it was getting hard to hide his emotions and flushed face in front of Takano-san. Which this reaction made all this continuous temptation and shoving into the corner, Ritsu ignored each request, but Takano-san was persistent. This made his resolve to be single and not fall in love with Takano-san…was falling to pieces. Ritsu, continuously, tried to find reasons to hate or stop these reactions…nothing helped. It was becoming near to impossible…

"Well, here again to hide from cupid's arrow?" Benedict said from the bathroom stall.

Ritsu gasped and turned slowly. He was purple as he said slowly, "How…long…were…you… there?"

Benedict slowly sat in front of Ritsu and said, "Long enough to hear you panting and slamming the door."

Ritsu moaned loudly and slipped to the ground like a puddle of water. He grumbled, "This is a nightmare…"

Benedict chuckled and said, "Can I ask you a question?"

Ritsu turned to Benedict as Benedict said, "What are your feelings towards Takano-san?" Ritsu moaned again and turned away.

Benedict stood and said, "Well, my little Duck. You need to set your priorities or break up with the man."

Ritsu growled and turned to Benedict, "Duck? Where did you come up with that nickname?"

Benedict snickered and said, "Ducks have ideals to fly and swim; they keep beside their kin and decide to keep close to home. But…the duck also migrates from winter into spring. So, if you dislike it here, migrate. Migrate to new waters and save yourself from the fox."

Ritsu slowly lost his flushed face as he looked at Benedict closely. He opened and closed his mouth. Ritsu slowly said, "Do you believe…I should leave?"

Benedict smiled and said, "I am not the one with love issues, Duck. Make a choice and fly…"

Ritsu said quickly, "what about you and Haruhiko? You two seem so close…even with that first day…" He moaned at the memory, but he watched Benedict. Benedict smiled and chuckled at the memory too.

Benedict said, "yes, that day was…unforgettable. I was upset and nervous to see Haruhiko because…well, we had sex a few weeks before…rather forcibly." He smirked as he added, "Haruhiko used sex toys on me."

Ritsu turned purple again and whispered, "you would admit that…to me?"

Benedict said, "Yes because I see some of myself in you. You felt protective over me because I was nervous around Haruhiko. Well, I was and sometimes…I still am. But now, I have fallen madly in love with him. Haruhiko is my match since he is my balance of personality. He is calm and collected; I am wild and arrogant. We just…click for weird but very wonderful reasons when we took the time to talk. Maybe…you need to either talk or move on for good, Ritsu. This stress is not good on the body or soul, Duck." He snickered at saying Ritsu's nickname again.

Ritsu slowly sat up and said, "So…where are we going?"

Benedict said, "We are going to a friend's hotel for the night. But…we have one more couple joining us."

Ritsu flushed slightly and said, "Who?"

Benedict winked and said, "Isaka-san and Asahina-san will be joining us." He slowly climbed over Ritsu and exited the door.

Ritsu crumbled again as he moaned, "my boss and his…whatever at the same hotel! Please shoot me now!"

He stiffened when the door opened. Ritsu felt his heart race as he slowly turned to…Asahina-san. He blinked a few times as Ritsu said, "sir?"

Asahina slowly crouched down to Ritsu and said, "Can you help me with a small favor?"

Ritsu blinked and said, "What do you want me to do?"

Asahina said in a low tone, "Benedict, what has he been talking you about?"

Ritsu slowly sat up and said, "he has been given me relationship advice…I am not sure what to believe but… What is going on?"

Asahina whispered as he covered his mouth to tunnel his words to Ritsu, "Benedict is not to be trusted. He is…not normal."

Ritsu blinked and said in a whisper, "why?"

Asahina came closer to Ritsu and said, "because Benedict is a—"

"RITSU! Will you please stop using this bathroom as a—Asahina?" Takano said as he almost slammed the door into Asahina. Luckily, Asahina stopped the door with his hand.

Asahina moaned as he said, "we will finish this later." He stood and looked at Takano before walking away.

Takano turned cold and snarled, "cheating on me with a taken man! This will not go unprecedented…" He slowly lowered to Ritsu's level and glared at him closer…and closer…to Ritsu's mouth.

Ritsu scrambled away and said, "We were just talking! I SWEAR!"

Takano-san rolled his eyes and said, "We shall see, common. Benedict and Haruhiko are waiting by the taxi outside."

Ritsu flushed and said, "Do you know where are we going?"

Takano smirked seductively and said, "A hotel with a hot springs and gorgeous scenery, so yes. I know where we are going."

Ritsu turned purple as he mumbled, "I did not pack…"

Takano said, "Benedict did that for us. For some odd reason…he packed all our bags for us. Besides, we are only staying for a night. Why do you need all your personal items from your apartment?"

Ritsu stood and yelled, "The nerve of that guy! I need my hair brush, my gel, and my own clothes! Why would Benedict…" He turned away as he thought about it. What if Benedict was something more…like he thought the first time he met Benedict. Benedict did threaten Takano-san with a knife and had excellent fighting moves…not normal editor would have that kind of movements and—

Takano was too close now…while Ritsu was daydreaming; Takano got closer and cornered Ritsu again. He said deeply and seductively, "what is the matter, my little dove? You need to speak or I might get jealous once again… Tell me why you look like your little brain is working too hard…"

Ritsu could only hear his heart beat and Takano's breath… He gulped and kept his eyes averted from Takano's. Ritsu slowly said, "I…do not like when other men buy me stuff…why are you accepting Benedict's gifts so easily…you seem suspicious too…"

Takano chuckled lightly and said, "I packed your bags since you dropped your keys in my apartment once; I made a copy. Benedict only bought new robes and ordered two hotel rooms for us… I am only enjoying the fact that I can spend some time with you… Since, you agree to a group thing. Let us dine with other homos. My little Ritsu…" He slowly placed a kiss on Ritsu's cheek.

Ritsu felt his heart race faster and his face slowly turned. This was torment…Takano-san was so damn sexy… Takano smiled as he gently touched his lips over Ritsu's. Yet again, Ritsu stood there…fixed and desirous. Takano sighed as he backed away.

Takano said, "We will discuss this later, common. We do not want to be late." His hand grasped Ritsu as he dragged Ritsu to the elevator.

Ritsu did not fight as they entered the elevator with Isaka and Asahina.

Takano glared at Asahina as he backed into a corner. He looked dangerous…with that glare and crossed arms.

Ritsu gulped and said quickly, "Asahina, please tell Takano-san that we just talking than doing anything…scandalous!"

Asahina stiffened as he glared at Ritsu. He clenched his mouth as he looked at his lover.

Isaka-san kept a cool glance as he said, "Is everything alright, Asahina? Onodera?"

Asahina said, "I was asking Onodera a question about this…sudden night out as a three couples' retreat. Why would Benedict request this?"

Isaka sighed and said, "Possibly because he wants to know all of us better. Besides…we need a night out with associates."

Asahina turned away as he glared at Ritsu.

Ritsu moaned and turned away. He took a few deep breaths when the elevator opened. Ritsu saw Benedict with Haruhiko at the entrance of the publishing company.

Benedict smirked at the other couples as he waved them over. He said, "Common! We need to get going! The place we are going is a few hours away, so we need to get going before the Tokyo traffic gets too bad!" He seemed happier beside Haruhiko…as Ritsu saw Haruhiko and Benedict holding hands.

Ritsu gulped as he slowly joined Benedict. He said, "Benedict, can I ask you something before we go?"

Asahina looked stern, but he went to Haruhiko. Takano watched Ritsu and Benedict walk away. Everyone slowly chatted as both Benedict and Ritsu went to a lobby room.

Ritsu said, "Why are you doing this?"

Benedict blinked and turned to Ritsu. He said, "why not? We need to relax and have fun some days, don't we?"

Ritsu sighed and said, "I do not like receiving gifts that I cannot properly give a gift back to you."

Benedict smiled and said, "do not worry, I will tell you later what I would like as a gift in return. But for now, please come. I would like to talk to you…and have a nice night with my boyfriend. I can understand your fears for owing me one, but do not worry." He winked and said, "I do not mind you owing me one. This is just between friends, okay?" Benedict held out his hand as he smiled so sweetly.

Ritsu slowly smiled back and took Benedict's hand. He was led out as they entered the taxi. Everyone fit since the taxi was a van-sized. Takano sat in the back with Isaka and Asahina, Haruhiko sat alone in the middle, and the last two seats were open for them. Benedict snuck close to Haruhiko. Ritsu sat beside Benedict and closed the door. The van drove away.

Benedict held onto Haruhiko's hand as their hands rubbed and clenched gently to each other. They looked at each other gently as Haruhiko leaned forward to kiss Benedict's forehead. Benedict smiled and kissed Haruhiko's lips. They shared a small kiss as they embraced each other.

Ritsu stiffened at their gentle embrace as he turned away. He almost wanted Takano-san to be closer to him… Ritsu stiffened more and groaned under his breath.

Benedict snickered and said, "Duck, are you thirsty?"

Ritsu felt his skin crawl as he turned to Takano-san. Takano smirked as he said, "Why are you calling Ritsu that, Benedict?"

Benedict snickered and said, "Because Ritsu reminds me of a sitting duck."

Everyone laughed except for Haruhiko and Ritsu. Haruhiko played with Benedict's hair and smiled at his partner. Ritsu turned redder than a radish and turned away.

Ritsu officially wanted to hit Benedict with a nickname to ruin him, but the guy had no faults. Well…Haruhiko was his boyfriend and his daughter died of cancer… He sighed as he kept his gaze from everyone. Ritsu remembered hearing about this new Tanko's autobiography and Benedict's reaction to it…

Benedict was somber and recluse for most of the project. He even made a few enemies in the editing department, but…Ritsu went to see Benedict a few times to check on him. Benedict smiled weakly, every time, as they had tea and talked about other topics than cancer or the book. But Ritsu could see Benedict had an emotional attachment to the subject…pain and misery was very clear on his face, but he finished the project. Ritsu found himself talking more with Benedict out of admiration and curiosity.

Ritsu felt his shoulder being rubbed as he turned. Benedict smiled and whispered in his ear, "Can we talk after? I need to discuss with you why I really thought this would be a good night to talk to each other, okay?"

Benedict smiled so gently that Ritsu nodded. He smirked as he went back into Haruhiko's arms as they repositioned to be more comfortable.

Takano and Asahina were chuckling as they whispered. Isaka sighed as he took out a book and read.

Ritsu smiled as he turned back to the window. The taxi slowly went to the highway going out of Tokyo; Ritsu slowly wondered more about Benedict but… His eyes slowly turned to peer at Benedict and Haruhiko.

Haruhiko smiled like he was in heaven as Benedict returned to same impassioned smile. They were in love…deep, abiding, and true love. It was beautiful to see and…annoying.

Ritsu turned away as he sighed. He did not know what Benedict wanted to talk about but…he was curious.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 86: Relaxing

Takano stared blankly, after three hours in the taxi, at the magnificent hotel that the taxi stopped at. The building was small, but the snow made the little hotel shine with a homey warmth that could not be denied. There were a two huge chimneys and thick bushes that lacked the leaves of spring. Ritsu slowly opened the door as they crew came out.

Benedict smirked as he said, "welcome to Shooting Star Hotel. This place is famous for housing stressed out business people, so I expect to see a few writers here." He went to the back as he took the bags out.

Everyone took a bag as they slowly entered the huge lobby… Takano instantly smiled at the comfort the room gave. The door had slippers for the guests and the bag also had a label for their wet shoes.

Takano and the others quickly took their shoes off, and they put the shoes in the bags. A few navy clad maids came to take their bags and shoes; Benedict said, "Parjure rooms, please." The maids nodded as they disappeared down the hall towards the elevators.

Benedict smiled at the owner, a small but kindly looking old man, as they chatted mildly. He said, "Everyone, this is Star-san. My dear friend, but do not be too nice to me. You have other guests to worry about.

Star-san snickered and said, "Parjure-san, do not worry, my boy. We have been friends too long to be formal. So, what will you and your friends do first? The baths are ready, if desired, or a fancy supper."

Everyone looked at each other as no one said anything. Takano sighed and said, "Bath first then food?"

The group slowly nodded as Star-san bowed and beckoned them to follow him. They did as told, and they were taken to changing rooms. Star-san said, "Your needed robes, sandals, and towels are inside. Please use the messaging boxes if you need anything, enjoy. Your food will be brought in the main dining hall." Star-san bowed again as he disappeared.

Benedict shoved Ritsu into one changing room. Haruhiko snickered as he followed Isaka and Asahina into another room.

Takano slowly entered another room and quickly stripped to a towel around his waist. He smelled the robes and sighed in the sweet lavender scent. Takano smiled as he put on the shower sandals. He loved the soft beads under his feet as he shifted his feet with the sandals slowly. Takano smirked as he exited the room.

Ritsu came out first as he blushed furiously red at Takano. He looked so adorable with only a towel over his little member…his bare chest and his feet in the sandals. Ritsu kept trying to look normal, but his reddened face turned purple.

Takano smiled as he went down the hall. He could not believe his reaction…walking away! But…he was surrounded by four other men and…he had to behave. Not only that…Ritsu looked extremely uncomfortable. At least at the office, Ritsu could hide in a bathroom than stand barely dressed in front of him…

He stalled. Takano could not believe that he had these thoughts. He wanted Ritsu…but not here? This was the optimal opportunity, but…he just wanted to let Ritsu relax. That is why he agreed to this trip…to possibly get Ritsu calmer into their relationship.

Takano groaned at himself as he came to the huge hot tub. The tub was under a huge tent, outside, and steaming thick vapor into the cold air. He smirked as he climbed and slowly lowered in. Takano gasped at the heat, but he moaned as he sunk into the water.

Slowly, Benedict, Haruhiko, Asahina and Isaka joined Takano. All the men sighed in unison at the hot water soothing their tired muscles.

Ritsu came to the tub and sunk in beside…Takano. He was redder than a radish, but…he stayed beside Takano.

Takano smirked as he felt maybe…some releasing control was a good idea. He stretched as he laid an arm close to Ritsu's back. Takano saw Ritsu stiffen, but…yet again…Ritsu did not move away.

Benedict was already in Haruhiko's arms as they pair cuddled close.

Asahina and Isaka kept close, but they were not cuddling close.

Silence filled the room as the couples kept their eyes away from the others, but a few times they looked blankly at each other. Benedict moaned and said, "We need something to do…any ideas?"

Isaka rolled his eyes and said, "Do you always need games to be entertained?"

Benedict smirked and said, "Yeah, it keeps the fun going. So, any suggestions?"

"Silence is a good idea." Asahina said rather coolly.

Benedict glared at Asahina for a moment then said, "how about a game for shit and giggles?"

Haruhiko stroked Benedict's skin and said, "Relax and let the others think. We do not need games to enjoy ourselves."

Benedict pouted at Haruhiko as Ritsu said, "what about a word or math game?"

Takano looked at Ritsu; Ritsu gulped at the suggestion, but everyone smiled at him.

Benedict said, "Okay, what are the rules, Duck."

Ritsu moaned and said, "Can we refrain from calling me a barnyard animal?"

Everyone laughed, except for Ritsu, as they slowly calmed down. Ritsu said in a low voice, "I have a few choice animal names for you, Benedict."

Benedict said, "Well, I have been called worse. So, what are the rules and what kind of game is it?"

Ritsu snickered lightly and said, "We could ask random trivia questions, and if the couple loses…they have to plan the next date for all of us."

Everyone snickered lightly. Benedict smiled at Haruhiko as Haruhiko snickered at Benedict. Asahina and Isaka cuddled closer together. Takano rubbed Ritsu's shoulders as Takano said, "We are first. Then go to Benedict then to Isaka, and we will repeat this cycle for…how many times?"

Ritsu sighed mildly for his shoulders being rubbed as he said, "as long as we are in the tub…"

Benedict clicked his fingers and said, "Deal."

Haruhiko, Isaka, and Asahina clicked their fingers in agreement. Takano and Ritsu also clicked their fingers; Ritsu said, "A riddle. Deep, power and lust control me. Yet time can destroy me, but yet time can strengthen me. The world wants and destroys me with many items. Yet I thrive with a lucky few… What am I?"

Benedict blinked as he said, "Are you love?"

Ritsu groaned and nodded.

Benedict smirked as he turned to Isaka and said, "Another riddle… Imagine colorless order, deep holes, and endless amounts. I can be destroyed and rebuilt easily. The powers I possess are endless, but I am yet weak… What am I?"

Isaka blinked as he turned to Asahina. They said nothing for a few seconds as Asahina said, "Are you…wind?"

Benedict slapped the water in defeat and nodded.

Asahina turned to Takano and said, "I am no good with riddles, so…a math trivia question." He took a few breaths and said, "Imagine the government making only two kinds of coins of either 7 or 11 units. The store you go to asks you to pay an item with a certain combination that does not overlap. What is the total amount can you do this without overlapping either unit?"

Takano stared at Asahina. He slowly turned away and thought about it, 7 and 11 units? Takano started to think about all the multiplication tables… He grimaced as he closed his eyes. Takano could imagine the coins and slowly form an idea. Both numbers were prime…but not have the coins overlap for a certain item?

Ritsu tapped Takano and said, "Takano-san? Are you okay? You look confused."

Takano opened his eyes and moaned, "I give; what is the answer?"

Asahina snickered and said, "You are the fourth guy that relented to this question. Well, the answer is fifty-nine."

Takano grimaced and said, "like I would ever figure that out…Benedict, I will ask a question that is challenging and yet possible to figure out." He said, "imagine the childhood game, Mother May I. This game has certain rules and moves to reach the 'mother,' so the child can win the game. But, this game could take hours to pass if the 'mother' is cunning and keeps send the 'her children' back. What ways can a child win this game without being 'punished' and shoved back every time?"

Benedict blinked as he took a few minutes to think about it. He looked at the water as he hummed a few times and answered, "That depends on the 'mother.' The game is developed for both 'mother' and her 'children' to be calculating each move. Can this be done…yes, but it takes equally cunning children to surpass the mother."

Takano stared at Benedict and said, "Damn, a college friend asked me that years ago. I told her it is impossible and the 'children' would just give up. But I like your answer better than mine…you pass."

Benedict smirked as he turned to Isaka. He said, "Another riddle since I have quite a few to play with. I can dance, sit and pose. I can fall, die and become reborn. Yet many say that I am real, but many more say I am unreal. What am I?"

Isaka grimaced as he said, "repeat that again slower."

Benedict did as told as Takano thought about it. A person, place or thing that does all those characteristics… Takano could imagine a few ideas like a fire or possibly water…but the word that stumbled his thoughts were 'reborn' and 'unreal.' Water can be reborn, but fire…could too but both elements were real. A person can drink water and feel fire…

Isaka looked at Asahina. Asahina grimaced as he said, "I have no clue."

Benedict said, "Am I a phoenix?"

Asahina and Isaka smirked at each other as Isaka muttered, "reborn, I should have known."

Benedict snickered as Haruhiko admitted, "I would have not answered that…interesting."

Isaka asked, "What is your answer, Haruhiko?"

Haruhiko admitted, "Fire."

Takano nodded and said, "I thought fire or water, but like Benedict said…unreal tripped me. A phoenix does make sense."

Haruhiko shook his head and stood. He said, "I need to get out before I pass out."

Benedict, Isaka and Asahina also got out as they reentered the building.

Takano snickered as he said, "we owe them a date, so…any ideas?"

Ritsu flushed as he quickly got out, and he almost slipped…Takano caught him before he hit the concrete floor.

Takano snickered, "take it easy, Duck. We do not want to see you hurt."

Ritsu shivered as Takano release him. He laid on the ground as Takano hovered over Ritsu. They slowly bent closer for a kiss…

Takano could feel Ritsu was actually allowing him in, but…Ritsu slowly passed out. He moaned as he stared at Ritsu's sleeping yet peaceful face. Takano smirked as he picked up Ritsu and went back inside. He quickly dressed with his robe and covered Ritsu in a robe.

Benedict stood in the hall as he snickered at Ritsu. He said, "Level three, room three-four-four is your room."

Takano nodded as he went into the elevator. He tapped the button with his sandal as the elevator rose.

Ritsu slept soundly with his red face still intact. He cuddled close to Takano's chest as Takano smiled and lightly kissed Ritsu's face.

The elevator opened as Takano found the room door open… He entered as the maid finished making the bed and placing fresh roses on the bed. Takano smirked at her as she bowed and quickly exited.

Takano smiled at the warm feeling even the room gave him. The walls were deep red with yellow accents of swirls. The bed was the center of the room, but a door led the bathroom and to another suite… The room also had their bags and a table with the list of attractions in the area. He snickered as Takano laid Ritsu down and laid beside him. Takano found himself admiring every inch and desiring Ritsu to be awake…

Ritsu opened his eyes and said, "Where am I?"

Takano smiled and said, "Our room."

Ritsu sighed as he closed his eyes. He said, "My head hurts…"

Takano held him close and said, "sleep it off…I am right here."

Ritsu wrapped his arms, sleepily, around Takano. He mumbled, "Thanks…"

Takano could feel himself losing control and flushing in anticipation of the next step…but Ritsu was sleeping. He snickered to himself as he removed the robe and picked Ritsu up to place him under the covers. Takano took his towel off as he cuddled close to Ritsu.

He shivered when Ritsu cuddled close to his body. Takano smiled and closed his eyes. They held each other close as they allowed the heat and memories swirl in their dreams.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 87: Love's Building Blocks

Benedict had a small meal as he ran to the elevator. Of course, he knew Haruhiko was right behind him… He turned when Haruhiko took Benedict's face and gently kissed him. They quickly gave into their sexual desire as they backed into the elevator. Haruhiko quickly kicked the third floor button, and he continued to kiss Benedict.

Haruhiko's lips…Benedict could not properly think or make any conclusions about his lover. He just loved Haruhiko. Benedict knew this could be bad…but he did not care. He needed Haruhiko as much as Haruhiko needed him.

The elevator door opened as they stumbled to their room. Benedict took out the key as he tried to open the door. Haruhiko did not let up their kissing craze or his feverish touching. Haruhiko's hands slowly roamed up and down Benedict's body…

Benedict gasped as he gripped Haruhiko tightly. They moaned and sucked deeply. Haruhiko grabbed the key and opened the door—BAM. They feel into the room as they snickered at each other. Benedict quickly scrambled to the bed as he removed his clothes.

Haruhiko stood as he looked at his naked lover. He closed the door as he slowly removed his clothing…

Benedict watched as the tie, glasses and shirt fell to the ground. He smiled and flushed slightly when Haruhiko came to Benedict. Haruhiko leaned over Benedict and slowly lowered for a kiss. Benedict wrapped his arms around him and allowed Haruhiko to rub his body.

Haruhiko's mouth…body…and magnificent heart beat was all Benedict thought about as the frenzy and heat began to rush faster. They wrapped each other closely as Benedict opened his legs for Haruhiko to touch him even more deeply.

Benedict moaned and groaned when Haruhiko stopped to remove his pants… He sighed in pleasure as Haruhiko resumed his kissing. They twisted and moved to get into the perfect position for the pumping session…

Haruhiko took his time and slowly touched his lover. Benedict rubbed his hands all over Haruhiko's back and hair. They could not remove their mouths from each other, but their bodies started to get hotter…

Benedict groaned and leaned closer to Haruhiko. He felt Haruhiko's member get a little harder near his own… Benedict gasped and allowed Haruhiko's hand prepared him for the moment of penetration. He gasped and moaned deeply as Haruhiko's hand stroked his member and opening. Benedict twisted and kept urging Haruhiko to keep touching him. Haruhiko's mouth roamed gently over Benedict's chest and kissed his skin gently.

The feeling of fire was never this hot…fire could dream and pretend to be this hot. Benedict could not stop touching Haruhiko to urge him on as he felt his opening being toyed with a finger slowly going in and out… Benedict groaned as he opened his legs more and allowed Haruhiko to position him better. Haruhiko's finger was joined with another finger… Benedict stiffened but slowly relaxed as he growled in pleasure.

Haruhiko slowly stopped and placed his hardened member within Benedict. They paused at the new intrusion, but Benedict flipped Haruhiko over and roamed his opening over Haruhiko.

Benedict looked down at Haruhiko… Haruhiko was flushed from the intense heat, and he groaned in desire. Benedict smiled as he kept a steady pace of allowing his lover within him. Haruhiko leaned forward to obtain more penetration into Benedict as they allowed their mouths to touch again.

They leaned close to one another and kissed deeper… Haruhiko wrapped his arms around Benedict. Benedict gripped the sheets and sucked harder. They kept rubbing their lower ends as their mouths continued to suck more. Their mouths and bodies started to sweat the sweet liquids, but they kept going. They both felt the intense need and desire for an orgasm…

Benedict gently ripped his mouth away as he started to shove forward and back his opening over Haruhiko's member. Haruhiko groaned and held onto the bed sheets harder. They groaned and moaned at each interval of touching; they kept going…the pain mixed with pleasure as they continued on.

Haruhiko slowly flipped Benedict over and gave a rough shove. This made Benedict gasp and groan in deep surrender. He pant as Haruhiko resumed his pumping. Benedict groaned and held tighter to Haruhiko. Haruhiko used his hands to rub Benedict's nipples and drag Benedict closer to his body.

Benedict wrapped his arms tighter around Haruhiko. He gasped and groaned when he felt Haruhiko's member pulse within him… Benedict gulped and continued to suck into his lover's mouth. They fought for dominance of the kiss, yet they released their moans and let the other dominate.

Haruhiko groaned as he stiffened for a moment. Benedict panted as he felt Haruhiko's member pulse more towards the orgasm… Benedict shoved Haruhiko down and lowered to Haruhiko's member.

Benedict heard Haruhiko gasp and groan in acceptance. He smiled as he wrapped his mouth about Haruhiko's member. Benedict could feel Haruhiko's hands stroke his head and felt his lover's body tense and release. He continued to suck and stroke Haruhiko into a deep zone of pleasure…

Haruhiko gasped and leaned forward to kiss Benedict's head. They recaptured their mouths as Haruhiko shoved Benedict down. Haruhiko lifted Benedict's legs over his shoulders, and he shoved harder and faster within his lover. Benedict shrieked but gripped the sheets in desire.

Benedict could feel his member and opening giving in… He gasped each breath as he finally moaned and shrieked a breath…he came.

Haruhiko growled in pleasure as he lowered to Benedict. They looked at each other and kissed each other gently. Haruhiko moaned when he came, but Benedict giggled gently. They looked at each other again as they rubbed their lips against each other. Slowly, Haruhiko gasped for a normal breath and lay down on top of Benedict.

Benedict panted as much as Haruhiko as their bodies pulsed with the aftermath of sex. They turned to each other as they smiled.

Haruhiko mumbled, "I love you…"

Benedict stroked Haruhiko's face and said, "I love you too."

They flushed at each other as Haruhiko gently removed the sheets under them and covered them. Their bodies deeply caressed each other as the heat slowly died down.

Haruhiko sighed and looked at Benedict. He snickered and said, "I cannot believe how far we have gone …some days…it seems impossible."

Benedict smiled and said, "yes, but at times…we worked hard for this moment. We deserve some credit for the time we put into this romance."

Haruhiko smirked and stroked Benedict's face. He said, "I love you never seems deep enough…I could say it a million times, but it will never cover how fast my heart is truly beating when I am around you."

Benedict turned red as he came closer to feel Haruhiko's rapid heart… He turned purple as he smiled at Haruhiko. His heart was beating so fast…but it was so seductive to Benedict…

Haruhiko held Benedict's hand and lightly kissed it. He smiled as he looked so peacefully and impassioned towards Benedict's eyes…

Benedict could never get over those gorgeous brown eyes…wonder face, and seductive heart beat… No matter how long or how far Haruhiko went away from Benedict; their bodies reminded them the deep and intense desire they held for each other.

Haruhiko felt Benedict's heart beat… Benedict shivered but allowed his lover to feel the depth of his love for him…it was very deep. Haruhiko smiled as Benedict smiled back. Their hearts raced almost in tune with each other.

Benedict cuddled closer to Haruhiko as Haruhiko held Benedict closer. They shivered and sweat at the intense heat their bodies went through; they could feel the passion in every pore of their bodies…it was deep. Their love was deeper than anyone could imagine.

Haruhiko kissed Benedict's face as Benedict moaned deeply. His kindness and love made Benedict lose control over and over… Haruhiko smiled as he covered Benedict's body with his own once again.

Benedict moaned and gripped Haruhiko as he moaned, "oh Haru, do it again! I need you inside of me!"

Haruhiko chuckled mildly and said, "Let me in…"

Benedict groaned and said, "Always…"

Their mouths reconnected as their bodies accepted the resuming sexual desire…


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 88: Matrimony

Hiroki finished tying his tie as he stood before the mirror. He wore an ecru white English tailed suit with a blue tie…the same blue that matched Nowaki's eyes. Hiroki did not feel nervous or even sweat…he just felt this was not going to change them. Nowaki and he would always be the same, but…they would be legally partners. His parents agreed to this as well. He stared at his profile.

He did not change his hairstyle as he rubbed his hair absentmindedly. Hiroki gulped his dry mouth as he took the water beside the mirror and sipped the water. He sighed as he placed the water down. Hiroki tried to think…but all he could think about was the end of all of this…and being in Nowaki's arms.

Hiroki flushed at his silly thoughts, but…he smiled brightly. He knew that he loved Nowaki; every fiber in his being belonged to that fool… Hiroki gasped when the door opened to Akihiko. He turned as Akihiko said, "Are you ready? Everyone is all set."

He turned red and turned away. Hiroki said, "I…am ready."

Akihiko came in and hugged Hiroki. He said, "Relax, we practiced and this should be simple. Just remember to breathe and watch your feet, okay?" His large hand rubbed Hiroki's head as he went out the door.

Hiroki fixed his hair again as he went to the door and grabbed the bouquet of various roses. He took a quick smell as he smirked. Hiroki bought this at the flower store Nowaki used to work at… He chuckled at the small but wonderful memories flowing into Hiroki's mind. Hiroki took a deep breath and exited.

He went down the hall and gasped. The line turned to him as Machi shrieked and ran to Hiroki. Her basket fell to the ground as she hugged his legs and said, "Hiroki! Hiroki! I am your flower girl!"

Hiroki smiled as he bent down to hug her. He held her close as she hugged him back. Hiroki opened one arm to allow Bachi, who gently set down the rings, run into Hiroki's embrace as they cuddled close.

He kissed their heads as he said, "soon, once again, we will be together."

Machi smiled and said, "Maybe next week!"

Hiroki snickered and said, "Mrs. Kusama's gift, I presume…well, do not fret, kids. Just walk down the aisle to Nowaki and relax. Okay?"

Bachi and Machi nodded as they went back to their positions. The staff opened the doors as the age-old wedding song rang out. Machi walked forward as she gently dropped the flower petals.

Hiroki went to the back behind Akihiko. He gulped as he watched Machi slowly walk to Nowaki. She gently dropped the petals as she dropped the last petal before three chairs before Nowaki. Machi shrugged and walked towards Nowaki, and she gracefully curtsey to the crowd and stood beside Tsumori.

Everyone cooed and watched Bachi come down the aisle next. He walked slowly as he smiled at a few wedding guests. A few people cooed as Bachi stood in front of Nowaki. Nowaki rubbed Bachi's head as Bachi smiled at Nowaki.

Hiroki flushed and smiled brightly. He slowly realized Mio in arms with a new guy… Hiroki stiffened, but Akihiko turned to whisper, "relax…Mio can handle himself."

Mio and this new guy walked, arm in arm, down the aisle of red and cream roses. Both boys looked slightly comfortable as Mio parted from the boy and stood on Hiroki's side. The other boy stood behind Machi.

Taminago and another new kid slowly went down the aisle. This pair was vastly different than Mio and his new partner. Taminago was slightly uncomfortable, but the other boy was emotionless. They came to the end and parted; Taminago stood behind Mio's partner. The other boy stood behind Mio.

Akihiko came to the doors and bowed before he slowly walked into the hall.

Hiroki took deep breaths as he felt his heart was racing. He was soon going to walk towards his husband…it was not different than walking towards Nowaki before. But…he felt his body shiver as he gulped hard. Hiroki sighed out a long breath as he turned towards the small room beside the main chamber.

His mother, dressed in a cream kimono with gentle roses on the sleeves, came to her son. She smiled brightly as she stood on Hiroki's left; she raised her hand to allow Hiroki put his hand on top. They slowly entered the hall and paused at the door; Akihiko stood beside Mio as he bowed towards the Kamijos.

Everyone in the seats stood as Hiroki and his mother walked down the aisle. Hiroki's eyes attached themselves to Nowaki's… He could not help but flush and giggle into a smile. Nowaki was slightly pink with pride and love as he watched Hiroki walk towards him.

Hiroki could not hear anything but his rapid heartbeat. He wanted to run than walk this silly wedding march. Slowly, Hiroki's eyes lowered to Machi and Bachi… He stalled.

His mother slowly stopped as Hiroki stared at Machi and Bachi with huge eyes. Hiroki could see many problems for these little kids than he thought of before…the kids could be ridiculed, teased, and have problems with two fathers as parents…what about Nowaki and him? Could that start to hate each other? What if Bachi got sick again…could they afford two funerals? Also they had to bury Takachici still…the pain could refresh in Machi's heart? What about Bachi…? What about the future and could they be a family? Would they survive all the torture of being a homosexual family?

The wedding march slowly died away as Hiroki heard whispers… Hiroki felt his body urging to run, but the wedding march continued. He kept his eyes down as he clenched his bouquet of roses. Hiroki felt his choices were not through enough! He had to think more! The kids could be…

His mother's hand rubbed his fingers as she said, "Hiroki, I know you are scared…please, look at your beloved."

Hiroki did as told… Nowaki stood proud and stared unblinking towards Hiroki. His eyes were full with passion and fear…but he kept his timeless and beautiful smile on his face. Nowaki looked so beautiful and madly in love with Hiroki… Hiroki just stared back at Nowaki with his emotionless and fearful stare of this future that he could not control…

Kizuna said, "Hiroki, listen. You are no different than any other blushing bride. Afraid, nervous, and madly in love…you forgot some minor details in the future planning but…that will come. You are young and have a wonderful partner; and your kids…they love you so much. Do not worry so much…" She grabbed his hand and said, "Do you want to continue or need more time?"

The hushed breath or the crowd…Nowaki's intense glare…the fearful glances from Machi and Bachi…the smiles from the Usami brothers…and the gentle smile from the priest. Hiroki could only see Nowaki as Nowaki slowly calmed down.

Nowaki smiled and lipped, "I love you; choose what you want…my beloved, Hiro-san."

Hiroki nodded as he said, "common Mom…give me to my husband…"

Kizuna chuckled lightly as she and Hiroki continued to Nowaki. Hiroki kept his eyes locked on Nowaki's as Hiroki smiled again and blushed. Nowaki smiled and reached for Hiroki's hand when the Kamijos came to him.

Hiroki tried to reach Nowaki's hand, but Kizuna held onto Hiroki. He smiled as he kissed his mother's cheek. Hiroki said, "Thanks mother."

Kizuna smiled as she said, "Father, I give my son to this man…with all the hopes and love for their happiness." She gave Hiroki's hand to Nowaki as the men enjoined their hands and looked deeply at each other.

The priest nodded and said, "Welcome, you may be seated."

The crowd and Kizuna slowly sat down. The crowd took a small pant of relief as some chuckled. Hiroki reddened at that reaction, but Nowaki rubbed Hiroki's fingers.

Hiroki looked deeply into Nowaki's eyes as his smile brightened even more…he knew that he made the right choice. Nowaki was a better man than any man Hiroki ever loved… Hiroki breathed slightly easier in Nowaki's presence than before.

The priest continued, "I would like to say that love come in all shapes, ages, and forms. God bless these men for seeing the beauty of love and sharing this in front of this crowd of friends and family. I will pray for them as I hope all of you will as well."

A general murmur of agreement came from the crowd as Hiroki and Nowaki smiled at the murmur. They took each breath slowly as they kept their eyes only for each other.

The priest said, "Now, I will allow these men to proclaim their love in their own vows as the rings will be given. Kusama, Nowaki, you may speak your heart to your beloved."

Nowaki nodded as he said, "Hiroki, I know we met on the sunny day at the park while your heart was breaking…but that day…I never felt so impassioned to help and protect you from the tears. I love you, from the moment I saw your tears, and I knew you were destined to be my love. We have been through so much through the years, but my love for you has never faltered due to my deep reasoning for staying with you…" Nowaki took a breath and finished, "for I know we are a match. I know we can fight and see the worse times; I rather think of those times as stepping stones to the higher foundation of love we built together. Hiroki, I will give you this ring…" He turned to Bachi for a moment to get the ring, a blend of Hiroki's platinum engagement ring and a new copper ring, as Nowaki placed the ring on Hiroki's finger. Nowaki finished, "may this ring be a sign of my never-ending love and respect for you."

Hiroki gulped as he said, "Nowaki…dear Nowaki…I must deviate from the original vows for a moment to say why I paused…" He gulped and said, "I was fearful of the future; like so many homosexuals, we have children and our future to worry about. I want the best for them, and I feared so much that our union could harm them in the long run…" Hiroki's eyes connected with Nowaki's. Nowaki, as always, smiled and waited for Hiroki to finish. He gulped and continued, "but then I looked into your eyes and saw…some of the same fears; losing a love that we fought so hard to keep true and deep. But the reason why I continued was not because of your comment or your gentle glance at me…" Hiroki said proudly, "I continued because I love you more than anything. You have been so kind and gentle…I have been rough and cruel…but we still hung onto each other. For this love…is worth every battle."

Nowaki's fingers passionately embraced Hiroki's as Hiroki sighed happily. Hiroki said, "This ring…" He smiled at Bachi as Bachi gave Hiroki Nowaki's ring, and this ring matched Hiroki's blended metals. He gulped and finished, "this ring is my eternal promise to love you…even though all the tough and cruel times…I will continue to love you, for I love you as much as you love me…"

A low wave of cooing and comments came from the crowd. They were silenced by Hiroki's mother and the glances from the ushers. Hiroki did not care…he was deeply immersed in staring at his husband than listening to the rest of the world. Nowaki was glancing as passionately at Hiroki as the priest sighed happily.

The priest said, "May your love continue to overcome the challenges of life. Also, may your future little ones continue to look up to you for love and support. So, I must ask, Kusuma, Nowaki, do you take Kamijo, Hiroki to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Nowaki said, "I do."

The priest said, "Kamijo, Hiroki, do you take Kusama, Nowaki, to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Hiroki said proudly, "I do."

A few chuckles from Hiroki's answer, but Hiroki kept his smile only for Nowaki. The priest said, "I pronounce you husband and husband; you may kiss your husband."

Nowaki brought Hiroki closer as Hiroki wrapped his arms around Nowaki. They chuckled at each other and kissed.

The crowd cheered and clapped; they cat called and rooted happily for the couple.

Hiroki could almost not hear them…his mind was solely inside Nowaki. Nowaki gently kissed Hiroki as his hands rubbed Hiroki's back. Hiroki rubbed Nowaki's head as they slowly parted. They blushed at each other as they turned to the crowd.

The priest declared, "I now pronounce Mr. and Mr. Nowaki Kusama."

Hiroki and Nowaki walked, hand in hand, down the aisle to the exit. They were showered with praise as they went out of the church with the ringing of the bells… Hiroki smiled as the limo came to the couple. Nowaki brought Hiroki to the limo as they entered and sighed as one. The limo turned and went towards the Imperial hotel.

Nowaki turned to Hiroki and said, "I was scared, but…I am glad you finished the few steps towards me."

Hiroki rubbed Nowaki's fingers and said, "You are worth this and more…my beloved."

Nowaki reddened as he kissed Hiroki gently. Hiroki accepted every kiss as they embraced each other tightly.


End file.
